Duplicity
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth learns a secret that will change everything. Jason is running from something tragic and their worlds collide. Will they help each other cope or will the betrayal and walls they have around their hearts separate them and keep them apart? Liason (AU, AH, MA)
1. Chapter 1 - The Target

Duplicity

Elizabeth learns a secret that will change everything. Jason is running from something tragic and their worlds collide. Will they help each other cope or will the walls they have around their hearts separate them and keep them apart.

A/N – I hope you like this new story. It has a lot of angst, twists, and turns. AU/AH

Chapter 1 – The Target

Sonny looked down at the worn letter sitting in front of him. He couldn't even remember how many times he had read it. His obsession with it was bordering on insanity. When he found out that he had a daughter that he never knew, he was astounded. At first, it was almost too incredible to believe. He couldn't process it. But after he got over the initial shock, he came to accept it and then put all of his efforts into locating her. Fingering the letter he had received from Lily's ex. Miguel, he opened it slowly and started to read it again.

Dear Sonny,

I know this will come as a shock but I'm ill and I cannot keep this secret any longer. Lily did not die in the limo bombing. It was staged to make you pay. She was gravely injured, but my father kept her alive long enough for your daughter to be born. That's right Sonny, you have a daughter out there somewhere. Lily was taken off life support shortly after the birth and passed away. Your daughter was given to some nuns in a convent; the same convent that Lily was sent to when she was pregnant with Juan. That is all I really know. My father confessed on his death bed. I truly think he realized I would tell you and wanted to continue to make you suffer because you wouldn't be able to find her. I have written the name of the convent below.

Good luck.

Sincerely,

Miguel

Sonny wiped his hands over his face. He had a daughter and he had been searching for her for almost 6 months with no luck at all. All the nuns would say is that a doctor and his wife adopted her and they had no other information they could give him. The adoption agency in that town was long gone so the trail had grown cold again. He felt like he was being tortured. Lily's father had hated him and was the one who had set the bomb. It was supposed to be him in the limo but tragically, Lily was the one that ended up dead. If Hernando wasn't six feet under already, Sonny would see to it that he suffered.

Carly walked into his office. The last six months with Sonny had been hell. He barely slept and was like a man haunted; she was going nuts with worry. Michael missed his father but she just couldn't seem to be able to get through to the man. The guilt and horror of the situation was eating him alive. She had started to hate Sonny's child. She knew it was irrational. But, her existence was ripping their family apart.

He looked up at her as she sat down across from him. He knew that he hadn't been there for his family. It was like he couldn't get rid of the hurt and anguish he felt long enough to be there for them. It was overpowering him and he didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm sorry." He said before she could even get a word out. "I'm failing you and our son."

For once Carly was speechless. She hadn't expected him to apologize and the tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do; how to stop sinking. I just need closure on this one way or the other."

Carly watched the powerful Sonny Corinthos start to break right in front of her and she got up and sat on his lap and held him as tears flowed down his face. Finding her voice she began to speak. "We'll get through this. Let me be there for you Sonny. I don't want this to destroy you or our family." She said before kissing his forehead. "Please, start taking your medicine again. Can you do that? It will help you focus and you won't feel so down."

Sonny let out a deep breath and wiped his face and opened the drawer to his desk and grabbed his pill bottle. His hand was shaking so Carly took it from him and got one pill out and placed it in his hand. Popping it into his mouth, he grabbed the glass of water that sat on his desk and swallowed it down. Carly started to cry again, finally seeing a light in the tunnel after all the months of pain.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny O'Brien shook the old man's hand that sat before him and slid into the booth. They were at a restaurant on the outskirts of some nameless town that he couldn't even remember. If he didn't find any more information soon, either Sonny would kill him or he would kill himself. He had been on the road for two months and he was done with it already.

"Thank you for meeting with me."

"I was surprised when I dropped some supplies off to the convent and Sister Marisol told me that you had been asking questions. You weren't hard to find after that. You kind of stick out like a sore thumb." He wryly told the Irishman.

"Do you have any information about who the Doctor was that adopted the little girl?"

"I do. Doctor Webber saved my daughter. She was really sick and he and his wife were offering free care at the local clinic. They were only around for month before they left with the baby they called Lizzie."

OB took some notes. "Do you know his first name?"

"I'm sorry but I don't remember. I wasn't around him that much. My wife took our daughter to the appointments while I worked."

"Thank you so much for your help. I'd like to pay you for your time."

The man shook his head. "It's okay. I'm good."

They shook hands and OB left. He knew where the man lived and would make sure he got a gift delivered after he left. He smiled as he turned the car on and headed out of the city, thinking about how good it was going to feel to sleep in his bed. Grabbing his phone, he called the airlines and made a reservation for the first flight so that he could get the hell out of Puerto Rico.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth Webber looked over the chart in her hand. She was a nurse at a hospital in Wisconsin for the last three months. Her parents had gotten a grant at Memorial Hospital in Genoa City. Not wanting to be far away from them, she decided to move and get a job there. Sarah lived in California and Steven lived in New York. She was close with her family so the decision was made easily.

"Are you sure you can't have dinner with me tonight?" Stitch asked as he smiled at the nurse he had a crush on for the last two months.

Liz chuckled. Stitch was cute but she tried to keep her work and personal life separate. There were far too many people sleeping with each other and the musical beds had become fodder for the gossip mill. And truth be told, she had a little crush on his friend Dylan who was unfortunately taken. Adam Newman asked her out one time, but after knowing what he was capable of, she quickly turned him down. Besides that, her last relationship ended badly so she was gun shy about dating.

"I'm sorry Stitch. You know my rules."

He painfully knew her rules. She was driving him absolutely crazy with her pouty lips and porcelain skin; and don't even get him started on her sapphire eyes.

"Talk to you later." She said walking away from the nurse's station. She had one hour left on her shift and then she was meeting her father and mother for coffee.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Crimson Lights.

"Hey." Dylan said smiling at her.

"Hi. Can I have a mocha expresso?"

He nodded. "Coming right up."

Dylan liked Elizabeth. She was very nice and he knew his buddy Stitch had a big crush on her. But for whatever reason, Liz wouldn't budge on that subject matter so he had learned early on to stay out of it.

She watched him make it. He was so damn gorgeous and so sweet. Was it bad that she wished his girlfriend, Avery, would leave town and she could hopefully help Dylan pick up the pieces?

"Here you go." He said placing the cup in front of her.

"Thanks." She said leaving some money on the counter. "I'm going to sit out there. I'm waiting for my parents."

"I'll be sure to send them back there." He said smiling.

Liz almost shuddered as she walked to the patio and sat down at a table. The man was so fine. The only thing she'd change about him was his wardrobe. His style choices left him way to covered up. Her thoughts slowly shifted to her parents. They were being rather cryptic and she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Lizzie." Her mother said before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Hey mom." She said smiling. "Where's dad?"

"Ordering." She said sitting next to her daughter.

Liz studied her mother. She seemed a little nervous and she was starting to have a bad feeling. Jeff walked up to the table, and put the mugs down he was holding and smiled at his daughter.

"How was work?" He asked curiously. He was beyond proud of her. When she had expressed interest in art school, he didn't skip a beat backing her choice. After all, she was a great artist and had a lot of potential. That was why he was shocked at her last minute choice to go into nursing.

"Fine. But considering you two are acting suspect, why don't you just tell me what's going on."

Her parents looked at each other and then back at her. Her father looked really serious and he took a deep breath before speaking. "Elizabeth, we had never intended to tell you this but…." He paused not knowing how to say it without blurting it out. When the convent had called him to tell him that after all this time, someone had been inquiring about Elizabeth, he was dumbfounded. He didn't want her to find out the truth because her father suddenly showed up.

"Just say it dad." Liz said nervously. He was freaking her out.

"You're adopted."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Your mother and I adopted you while we were in Puerto Rico working at a clinic. Your biological mother died shortly after giving birth to you and her father gave you to the convent to take care of you."

Liz blinked a few times finding it hard to fathom what he had just confessed.

"Did giving birth to me kill her?"

"No, she had been kept alive on life support for most of the pregnancy." Her mother added.

Liz was stunned. "What about my father?"

Jeff felt a stab of pain in his heart. He and Andrea had fallen in love with Elizabeth at first sight. The convent seemed scared to keep her there and quickly had made the adoption arrangements. It seemed weird but they didn't care and frankly they never dwelled on it enough to ask. As far as they were concerned, Elizabeth was a Webber. "We don't know. I didn't get the impression that he knew about you but he's looking for you now."

"We loved you from the moment we saw you." Andrea said with love as tears gathered in her eyes.

"This is a lot to take in." Liz said softly.

Their beepers went off and they looked down at them. "Elizabeth…."

"No—go—I need time to process this."

"Is it okay if I call you later?" Andrea asked.

"Sure."

Elizabeth sat there looking completely lost. She had no idea who she really was. Her mother was dead and her father was looking for her. Why didn't they tell her she was adopted early on? She felt like she was lied to and although she loved her parents more than anything, withholding the truth was not okay. A million questions were running through her mind. Was he always looking for her? How long had he known? Should she find him? This was all a huge mess.

She stood up and turned right into Dylan.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked with a kind smile.

Elizabeth burst into tears and he was shocked but he grabbed her arms and spoke to her softly. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Everything." She said before Dylan pulled her into his arms.

He held her as sobs wracked her small body. Avery walked up and looked at him quizzically and he made a face indicating he had no idea.

"I'm so sorry for crying all over you." She said pulling back from him wiping her tears away. She caught a movement and was instantly mortified. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." She said again.

Avery moved towards her. "Please sit down. How can we help you?"

They all sat.

"My parents just dropped a bomb on me that I'm adopted and my father is looking for me."

Avery and Dylan looked at each other and then back at her.

"My mother died after childbirth and my father didn't know that I existed. I just feel like everything I knew has been a lie."

Avery rubbed her arm. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. If there is anything I can do to help you find your father….."

"I don't know if I should. Maybe he won't like me once we meet. Supposed he's not a nice person?"

Dylan sighed. "You know my story. I went through something similar. Your parents seem really nice, just like mine were. But I don't regret that Nikki looked for me. She has been great and so has Paul."

"I think I just need some time to process it all and then I can decide what I want to do. I love my parents. They have been wonderful to me."

"Even if you find your father, it doesn't mean that you have to give up your relationship with them."

"True." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath. "It would be nice to know about my medical history and where I came from."

"Paul used to be a private investigator. I know he'd help." Dylan said.

"Thanks guys." She said standing up. "I think I'm going to go home and lay down."

Dylan stood up. "If you ever need to talk, we're here for you."

She nodded. "Thank you both."

Avery watched her leave. "That was unexpected."

"It's going to be hard for her at first, but she'll get through it." Dylan said softly.

They went back into the other room and Dylan went back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched OB walked down the stairs of the plane. He had been surprised but relieved that the guard had finally found some information about Sonny's daughter. The last six months had been hard on them all. Sonny's moods were legendary and Jason's patience for his outbursts was long gone.

"Hey." Jason said shaking his hand.

"I missed you so much." OB said faking a sob.

Jason smirked. "If you try to kiss me….."

OB laughed. "You're pretty but you're not that pretty."

Jason punched him in the arm.

"Ow, damn you've been working out." OB said holding his arm.

"I had to avoid Sonny somehow."

"He's been scary." OB said sliding into the passenger seat of Jason's SUV. Jason had gotten a lot bigger. The change was almost jarring and he had let his hair get a little long. "So what else has been going on?"

"Nothing much. It's been pretty quiet."

He was thankful for that because it would have meant that they would have had to deal with a threat and Sonny. For some reason, the Zaccharas had backed down and Faith had left town.

"Did you ever go out on a date with Sam?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

The last thing on Jason's mind was hooking up with Sam. He really wasn't into clingy women anyway.

OB chuckled. When he left town, Sam had been doing everything she could to get into Jason's pants.

Jason parked the SUV and they went into the coffee house to meet with Sonny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Taggert walked into Faith's office and sat down on the couch. "You rang."

Faith smiled. He had been away for two weeks on a mission and she had definitely missed him in her bed and as her enforcer. "I did. I think we've got Sonny right where we want him."

Taggert smirked. He hated Corinthos and anger boy. "What did you find?"

She turned her computer around. "He's about to have a meeting with OB. Apparently, he found some information on his missing daughter. If we can get to her first, then we can use her to secure some of the waterfront properties."

Taggert smiled. "Spinelli deserves a raise."

"Already done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anthony chuckled as he listened in to Taggert and Faith's conversation. He would find the missing brat first and then everything Corinthos owned would be his. Johnny leaned against the wall outside the study. There was no way in hell he would let his father hurt some innocent girl. He'd volunteer to find her and then he'd protect her from Anthony.

A/N – Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 – On the Run

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Jason and Dylan are not related. Sbu is playing both (just like Connor Bishop/Nikolas). The appearances by any Y&R character is brief. There are a few more interactions. So, there will be no problems if don't watch Y&R. And, I should have said Sonny's daughter when Carly was hating because I didn't mean to imply that she knew the name. I fixed it. Blame it on my clogged head lol.

Guest – This is an AU/AH fic so that means I make things up lol. I usually screw around with the ages. Jason was sorased on the show. Tech., he was 15 when Lily blew up. So, don't go by the show timeline. Thanks! * doralupin86 - Dylan looks just like he does on the show. There will be dialogue about it. But, he and Jason still look diff due to hair styling, muscle size, etc. * kikimoo – No, it's not really going to be a full out crossover. There are a few scenes with the other characters but it's a pretty small part of the story. * chicki62 – lol I do type fast. I write two at a time usually (sometimes more). It's a hard pace (and hard to stay ahead). Thanks!

Chapter 2 – On the Run

OB and Jason sat down in Sonny's office. Carly had already left.

"What did you find?"

"I had Stan trace a few things. Jeff Webber and his wife Andrea were the ones who adopted your daughter. Her name is Elizabeth. They originated in Colorado and are currently living in Genoa City, Wisconsin. It appears that Elizabeth is there too. She's a nurse at the same hospital they work at."

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Not yet. Stan is still digging."

"Can you two go to Wisconsin?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

Jason just wanted this situation over with and hoped Sonny would get it together once Elizabeth was found. Things had been very strained between them for quite a while.

"You can leave tomorrow morning."

OB groaned inside. At least he would have one night of comfort.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny heard the meeting and then walked into Anthony's office.

"Johnny, I'm glad you're here."

"What's up?"

"You up for a trip?"

"Where?"

"Wisconsin."

Johnny made a face and Anthony chuckled. "I need you to find this girl." He said as he wrote Elizabeth's name down on a piece of paper. He would have sent his enforcer but he was a bit gruff so he didn't want to scare the girl. "You have to go now. I'll have them get the jet ready."

"What am I supposed to do when I see her?"

"Bring her back to me."

Johnny studied the name for a moment. "And then what?"

"You don't need to know all of that. Just do what I tell you. Do you want to take a guard?"

"No. I need to lay low. That will just draw attention. Have Winifred get me an address and text it to my phone. I'll go pack a bag and head to the airport." He said before standing up.

Anthony smiled. "You're a good son. Make sure she isn't hurt."

"I know what I'm doing."

Anthony watched Johnny walk out and he rubbed his hands together. Soon, everything would be his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Faith and Taggert looked at each other. "Shit. I don't think we can beat Johnny there." Faith said.

"I can try to get the first commercial flight out. If I have to, I'll take her from him."

"Or, we can wait for him to come back here and ambush him."

Taggert shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go there in case he has any problems. I'll have some men meet the plane as well. That way, we have both places covered."

Taggert got up. "Alright, let me make the arrangements."

"And then you come back here. I intend to have my fill before you leave."

He smirked. "I'll make sure that I'm up for that."

She smiled as she watched him walk into the hallway. The man was hung like a horse and his stamina was otherworldly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About three hours later, Max called Sonny at home.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you but I swept your office and found a bug."

"What!" He yelled.

"It wasn't there two days ago."

"Fuck." He yelled. It probably had been planted when they had the water leak. They had been having some issues in the restaurant. "This means someone already knows. I have to go."

Sonny hung up and called Jason.

"Morgan."

"My office was bugged. It was probably Zacchara. I'll call and have them get the plane fueled. Be ready to leave immediately."

Jason sighed. Life with Sonny was constant drama. "Okay." He ended the call and dialed OB's number. "We need to move now."

"Shit." OB said. "Alright, I'll meet you there."

Jason started to pack a bag. He opened the safe he kept in the closet and grabbed some fake ID's—two male and one female and pushed them inside an envelope and slipped it into his bag along with some credit cards and money. They had no idea what they were walking into. Anthony was dangerous and if he got his hands on Elizabeth, there was no telling what he might do. His phone beeped and he looked at the text and froze. Stan had sent him a picture of Elizabeth. His eyes lingered over it, taking in everything he could. She was beautiful. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and finished packing. He needed to hurry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked up to the door of her apartment and fumbled with the key. She was so preoccupied by what she was doing that she never saw Johnny slip beside her until it was too late. He put his hand over her mouth and pushed her inside.

"Don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to protect you."

Elizabeth frowned.

"I swear I will not hurt you at all." He said with a kind voice. "I'm going to take my hand away okay?"

Liz nodded yes.

Johnny dropped his hand and she spun around to look at him. "What do you want?" She asked shakily as she reached for a bat that she kept next to the door.

Johnny gave her a look and she pulled her hand back. "My father knows who your biological father is and he wants to use you as leverage."

"What? You know who my father is?"

"I do. He's a dangerous man. My father wants his business and sent me here to get you."

Liz was trying to calm her breathing. "I just found out earlier that I was adopted. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know who my father was and now you're telling me he's dangerous and someone is already after me."

"I'd love to sit here and help you figure this all out but we have to go now."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere but here. I came on a jet but we can't take it back. My father will be able to trace us. Pack some clothes. My car is waiting downstairs."

She nodded and he followed her into the bedroom and watched her pack. "I don't know why you expect me to trust you." She said as she shoved some clothes into a suitcase.

"I know this is a lot to digest but I can't let him hurt an innocent person."

Liz looked up at him. She could tell that there must be a big story behind his troubled eyes. "My parents will call the police and report me missing."

"Call the hospital and tell them you have to take an emergency leave of absence. How did you respond when they told you?"

"I was stunned and told them that I needed some time to process."

"Good, you can text them before we go and tell them that you're leaving for a while; that you need some time to yourself to think. They should buy that."

She nodded.

"Your phone stays here. They could trace you with it. You can't bring your license or any credit cards either. So, leave the wallet here."

Liz started to tear up. The more he demanded the more scared she got.

John could see she was starting to get emotional. "I'm sorry but we have to hurry. For now, my name is Jack. Your name will be Emma. We are sister and brother."

She nodded as she walked to the bathroom and grabbed some toiletries and then zipped up her bag. "I'm ready."

"Make the call and send the text."

She grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed the hospital first.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sipped a drink. Jason and OB had just taken off and he was scared that they wouldn't get there in time.

Carly walked up to him and rubbed his back. "Why don't you go upstairs and read to Michael. It will take your mind off of things for a little while."

He nodded. Maybe it would help. Sonny was going crazy. He slipped his hand into Carly's and they went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two hours later, Jason and OB made their way down Liz's hallway. OB pulled out a kit and picked the lock. They went inside and looked around. She was gone. From the looks of her bedroom, it seemed like they had left in a hurry. "Damn." Jason muttered. He pulled out his cellphone and called Stan. "Zacchara took her. I need you to try and hack into any video surveillance in the area. Get me anything you can."

"Got it."

He ended the call.

"Where do you want to go?" OB asked.

"He's probably heading south. We can start going that way and then see what Stan comes up with."

"The car more than likely has Wisconsin plates."

"He's probably using a false identity too."

Jason dialed the phone again. "Stan, he rented a car. I need you to hack into the records from any car rental places around the airport and check out any rentals from about two hours ago. See what you can find."

"Hopefully, he'll find something." OB said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny drove south on the interstate.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. I just want to get further away. My father will start to get antsy when I don't call."

"Tell me about my father."

"Sonny?" Johnny said almost choking on the name. "He doesn't like me very much."

Liz figured there was a story there but she'd press him for it later.

"My father's name is Sonny?"

"That's a nickname. His real name is Michael Corinthos."

"What's he like?"

"You're probably asking the wrong person." He said smirking.

Liz shrugged. "Try to be fair. What does he do for a living that makes him so dangerous?"

"He in the mafia and runs his own organization."

Liz was surprised.

Johnny smirked. "It's not like the movies really. He is married and has a little boy named Michael that's four."

"I have a brother?"

"Yup. Sonny is moody. The only time I've seen him smile is around his wife and kids."

"Does he know about me?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes. I think he's been looking for you for about six months or so from what I overheard."

Liz let that sink in for a moment.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl. Sonny's life is dangerous. I can get you a new identity and you can start over somewhere if you want."

Liz looked over at him. "I'm a little bit attached to my current identity thank you very much. I'd like to keep it."

Johnny smirked. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that."

"So I go on the run with you for how long exactly?"

"I don't know. I just need to get you out of immediate danger. After that, I haven't really thought it through. One option is that I take you to Sonny. He'll be able to protect you. The other option is that I send you somewhere to start over."

"And I'd have to give up my family?"

Elizabeth was close with her parents and siblings. She couldn't imagine never seeing them again.

"I know this is a lot to take in but you really don't want to have anything to do with my father. He's crazy and I'm not being overly dramatic when I say that. I watched him kill my mother and sister. He still talks to my mom like she's still there."

Liz grew quiet. All of this was so overwhelming.

"I know you don't know me but promise me you won't run away as long as I'm standing."

Liz sighed. "Okay."

Although her first instinct was to run, she believed Johnny—that the situation was dangerous and she did feel safe with him.

"If anything happens and I'm shot or hurt, I need you to run and get away. The fake ID's are in the glove compartment."

Liz frowned. "I'm not leaving you if you're hurt."

"You have to get away if someone takes me out. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Liz was unnerved but she pressed forward. "Why do you care?"

Johnny changed lanes. "My sister was killed trying to save me from my father's wrath. I watched him deliver a fatal wound before I was dragged away from her. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

Liz nodded. He had been through so much and her heart broke for him. "I think if we had met under any other circumstance, I would have liked you Johnny."

He smirked. "That probably wouldn't have been smart, but thanks for the sentiment anyway."

She smiled for the first time and laid her head back and shut her eyes. She was on the run with a cute mob guy who was defending her honor when he didn't even know her. No one was ever going to believe this story.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stan called Jason back. "I called the closest car rental place to the airport and flirted with the girl at the counter. She remembered Johnny who was going by the name Jack. She also let it slip that they electronically track their cars."

Jason smirked. "Great. What do you have?"

"I hacked into their system. He's in a Blue Ford Focus heading south on the interstate. He's about three hours ahead of you. If he stops to sleep, I will know. The only problem is that if I could get that information that easily, I'm sure someone else could."

"Got it, we're already heading south. See if you can hold Spinelli off."

Jason looked over at OB, he was glad they had already started driving. His foot pressed down on the accelerator they needed to make up some time and not attract any attention.


	3. Chapter 3 – The Chase

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate you taking the time to give me feedback! Glad you are excited to see where this is going!* Guest – Why would Jason has Johnny's number? JZ didn't let Liz carry her real phone so he wouldn't have his either.

Chapter 3 – The Chase

Johnny pulled into a hotel and turned off the engine. "Come on." He said softly. He was tired and needed a break. If she didn't run, then maybe he'd trust her to switch off while they drove.

She nodded and they walked into the lobby. Johnny got them a room with two beds and they went to the car and got their luggage and settled in.

"You can use the bathroom first." He said softly.

Liz nodded and went in and took off her makeup and changed into some pajamas. She walked back out and Johnny went in hoping he could trust her.

It wasn't that Liz hadn't thought of running because she had. But something told her that wouldn't be smart. If dangerous people were after them, then she wouldn't be able to protect herself. So far, Jack had kept his word. She just hoped that everything would work out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Taggert got into his rental car and headed to Elizabeth's apartment. He was quite sure that Liz wasn't there and since Spinelli had texted him that the Corinthos jet had left an hour earlier, he knew Jason probably had gone there already. Really, he was fishing for time. He knew Spinelli would be able to find the car. The hacker was trying to get into the rental records and was having some issues accessing it. They expected that Stan had done something to delay Spinelli's access. It wouldn't hold for long though. The strange kid always came through for them. He would catch up to them and hopefully, he'd get to kill Jason in the process.

He hated Morgan because the brain-damaged thug always stole his limelight. It had been that way since he got into the business. Initially, he tried to be a cop after coming out of the military, but he failed the psych exams and was told he had anger management issues. So, he said fuck you and when an opportunity arose to get into the mob, he took it and worked his way up. Luckily for him, he was a sharpshooter and was quickly noticed not to mention the fact that he was completely unrelenting in his pursuit of the enemy. They called him T, not for Taggert but because of the moniker he had earned—Terminator—due to his legendary focus and execution. But even after all he had done to secure his ruthless reputation, Jason Morgan was the golden boy of the mafia world and he didn't even seem to give a shit. Everything seemed to come easy for the tall moody borg and Taggert hoped that death would find him easily too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

FBI agent James Craig followed Taggert at a discrete pace. They had hacked into Faith's camera feed and knew what was going on. He had a whole dossier on Elizabeth Webber within two hours. They were hoping that Taggert would lead them to her and then they would arrest him. They'd give Elizabeth safe harbor and then see if they could use her to get information on her father; perhaps plant her with Sonny so they could put him away for RICO violations. If he could score this bust, he wanted to retire from the field. He was tired of chasing assholes around the country. The money was good but most of the time, they got off. It was a thankless and often unrewarding job. The long hours and fast food were making him cranky and he was quite sure his arteries were probably clogged. Turning on the radio he sang along with the radio and drummed his hands on the steering wheel. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny shut off the light. "We sleep for three hours and then we're back on the road."

Liz nodded and shut her eyes. She missed her bed. She missed her eye candy Dylan. At the thought of him, she slightly smiled and fell into a very naughty dream.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finally pulled up to the hotel, he was getting a little tired but he pushed the urge to sleep away wishing that he had actually slept the night before. If he knew Johnny like he thought he did, he wouldn't spend a long time there. So, he got his gun ready and noticed the light in the window of the room the blue Focus was parked in front of. He braced himself against the wall on the other side of the door. Johnny wasn't known for his brain activity so he figured it would be an easy takedown. He didn't think Johnny would want to hurt Liz. He always had distanced himself from his father. So Jason didn't want to hurt him unless it was necessary. Elizabeth needed to be under his protection. Stan had already notified him that Taggert was close. He looked over at OB who was crouched down a few doors away and nodded.

Johnny looked over at Elizabeth who was zipping up her suitcase. "I'm going to pack the car." He said grabbing their bags. He dropped one at the door, pulled out his gun, and went outside. Jason grabbed him and dropped him as Johnny's gun clattered to the ground. A stunned Johnny lay on his back looking into some very cold blue eyes. "Jason?"

"What were you thinking Johnny?"

"I was protecting her from my father."

Elizabeth had peeked between the curtains and gasped. She quietly opened the door and saw the gun on the mat and grabbed it and yelled, "Freeze."

OB smirked in the distance and with one hand on Johnny's throat, Jason turned and looked at her. Liz's eyes grew big as Jason's icy eyes glared at her. He looked remarkably like Dylan except his hair was almost covering his ears completely on the sides as well his neck in the back. He certainly didn't dress like Dylan either. And there was no sign of sweetness there either. Was that a gun sticking out his waistband? God he was beautiful.

"Put the gun down before you hurt yourself." Jason's voice demanded low and raspy.

She bit her lip. Dear God his voice was sexy too.

"Let him go." She yelled after she snapped out of her lustful haze.

Jason ignored her and turned back to Johnny. "Taggert is right behind me. Call her off, we are wasting time."

A shot rang out, making them all jump, and Jason whipped his head back around to her. She had missed him and taken out a tire on the Ford Focus and Johnny groaned. Now they had to go with Jason.

OB crept up to her and disarmed her as Liz squealed out. "I'm going to have to teach you how to shoot." He said as he smirked which was immediately met with a glare.

"I'm OB, it's Johnny O'Brien but since the twit over there has the same first name, you can call me OB or O'Brien. I'm not fond of John."

"Who are you?" She whispered as Jason helped Johnny stand.

"We work for your father. There is a very dangerous man following us who wants to use you to hurt him, so we need to go now." OB said.

Liz looked over at Johnny who nodded. "It's okay. You can trust them."

Liz went back into the room and grabbed her bag which OB promptly took from her.

"Is this all?" OB asked.

"Yeah, I have some stuff in the car though." Johnny said.

OB went to get their SUV while Jason talked to Johnny.

"Where were you headed?"

"I don't know. We were just going to drive for a while and I was thinking about getting out of the country."

Jason rolled his eyes. The idiot didn't even have a plan.

"We're heading East. Taggert will probably think we'll go the opposite way. We'll get ahead of him and then we're taking a plane to South America." OB said.

"Alcazar?"

Jason nodded. "He'll give us protection."

"What did Sonny have to give him for that?"

Jason smirked. "That you don't need to know."

Liz watched them curiously. OB pulled up and Johnny went into the car and transferred the stuff in the glove compartment and the snacks.

A car pulled up and Jason growled. "Get in the fucking car. Johnny get up front."

They jumped in and OB started the SUV. Jason knelt behind another car.

"It's Taggert." OB yelled.

"Shit." Jason said. He stood up and fearlessly fired at the other car which came to a screeching halt. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as she watched Jason shooting two guns at once as he moved forward. Johnny yelled for her to drop to the floor and she reluctantly tore her eyes from Jason and got down.

Jason shot out Taggert's two front tires and then jumped into the car. OB took off and Jason looked down at Liz whose eyes were clamped shut and her hands over her ears as she crouched on the floor between the seats. He put his guns away and then held out his hand. "It's okay." He said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she took his hand as she stared into his eyes, mesmerized by how they had softened from earlier. She allowed him to pull her up and without a word, Jason reached across and fastened her seat belt. Johnny turned and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?

She nodded and he slowly turned around. Jason put his head back and closed his eyes, deciding to get some sleep as OB and Johnny chatted up front.

Liz watched him for a moment. His facial structure was incredible and from the looks of the muscles bulging out from under his short sleeved black t-shirt, she figured his body was to die for too. His hair was light brown with dirty blonde highlights. Jason was a walking advertisement for danger. He might look like Dylan but other than that, she wasn't seeing any similarities. Sighing, she looked out the window for a minute and then closed her eyes.

Jason's eyes snapped open and he watched her for a minute. Her hair was brown with lighter brown and blonde highlights which spilled down to the middle of her back. Her lips were full and her skin was absolutely flawless. She was definitely trouble and Jason's eyes narrowed for a moment, resolving to himself that he wouldn't let the little minx take away his focus. He had a job to do and he refused to fail. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

Johnny and OB switched and OB caught a few hours of sleep. They had a long way to go to get to the private airstrip which would take them to Alcazar's compound. It would take a while for Taggert to get another car or his tires replaced. So, that would buy them some greatly needed time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

James had witnessed the whole exchange but had stayed back. Morgan was good. He had mainly shot around the car so Taggert would stay in place and then took out the front tires. He was a smart man. A laugh escaped his lips as he watched Taggert throw a fit outside the car, kicking the tires before making a phone call. Luckily, the enforcer had been quick and he didn't think anyone had heard the shots or called the police. He wondered which way Jason would head. With the delay, they probably could go back to the jet and take off. But, he wasn't so sure that Jason would take that chance. It took two hours before a replacement car was dropped off. He watched Taggert transfer his things and then waited a bit before following him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Jason woke up he looked around and then frowned. He heard OB snicker from the driver's seat. Realizing, his arm was asleep, he looked down and found Liz cuddled into it sound asleep. He looked up at OB and glared which made his partner in crime laugh out loud.

Liz stirred and then ended up moving and putting her head on Jason's thigh as he pulled his arm out of the way. OB turned and practically snorted. Jason looked baffled like he didn't know what to do with a girl. Not knowing where to place his hand, he finally found a space on the seat behind her. The car hit a bump, which Jason figured O'Brien did on purpose and he had to grab her as she went a little airborne. She flopped onto her back and bent her knees. Another bump made her bang her head on Jason's knee and she woke up and rubbed her head. "Ow." She said opening her eyes which immediately met Jason's who was smirking.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She said scrambling up.

He didn't say anything.

"Can we stop and get some coffee and food?" Jason asked.

Liz was almost shocked that he had said so many words at once. Jason took tall, mysterious, and drop dead gorgeous to another level. She just wished he wasn't so freaking quiet. Johnny nodded. There was a service stop coming up so he pulled off the interstate and got some gas. They called Stan and told them where they were so he could hack into the video surveillance and erase all traces of them. They took Spinelli's reputation seriously.

Once that was done, they went to a drive thru and got some food and coffee.

Elizabeth slowly ate and then took some sips of her hot chocolate. Anyone who really knew her was aware of her chocolate addiction. If you wanted to put a smile on her face, that was the way to go.


	4. Chapter 4 – Inner Dialog

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * kikimoo – All the enemies are in PC and they would have more men too. They want to deal with Taggert before going back there. It's like how they send people to the island to hide out until the violence is over. * Guest – So true. Sbu was way sexier as Jason. * Guest3 – lol re: Jason giving up. I agree! * doralupin86 – Glad you liked the mutual interest! * maryrose59 – Thanks!

Chapter 4 – Inner Dialog

Taggert called Faith. "They got away."

"What?" She yelled. "Dammit Taggert."

"There was nothing I could do. Morgan shot out my tires."

"Shit. Where do you think they are headed?"

"I don't know. My instinct says East but they could be going south or west too. I need Spinelli to come through for me."

"I'll take away his chips and orange soda until he gets a lead."

Taggert smirked. "I'm going to head East. If we get a lead on where they are headed, I can take alternate transportation if necessary."

Faith sighed. "Be careful."

She wasn't about to lose her best employee and boy toy.

"Always."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour away, Elizabeth asked them if they could stop so she could go to the bathroom which garnered a glare from Jason.

Johnny stopped at a rest stop, and Jason got out and followed Elizabeth.

"You're not coming inside with me are you?"

Jason didn't say a word which was starting to piss Elizabeth off. She began to mutter, some of which Jason caught and he had to fight a smirk at her language.

She went into the bathroom and he leaned against the building, waiting for her to come out.

Liz didn't understand why he seemed to be so against having a conversation. At least Johnny and OB seemed to be having some lively chats up front. But no, Jason was like a freaking ice glacier. He was nothing like Dylan who was so warm and gracious. And in that moment, she hated him for being gorgeous and that she was attracted to him because he clearly didn't want her. Washing her hands, she dried them and then looked into the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. "Men." She muttered before walking out, not even giving Jason the time of day.

He pushed off the wall and followed her back to the car smirking when she tripped over a tree stump and then cursed at it. The way her hips swayed was almost mesmerizing and he had to stop himself from continuing that line of thinking. It wasn't the time or place.

Johnny got out and walked towards him. "You can trust her you know."

Jason rolled his eyes. "She's not leaving my sight Johnny so give it a rest."

"You could be nicer. Would it kill you to be a little understanding of her situation?" He asked as they walked towards the car.

"I don't have time for nice. I'm trying to keep her alive."

"Let me sit with her then. She's probably bored out of her mind."

"Fine." Jason said getting in the front.

Johnny got in the back and Liz smiled. Jason caught it and rolled his eyes before buckling himself in.

He listened as Johnny and Liz bullshitted about nothing. He just wasn't a talker really. On rare occasions he opened up, but truth be told, he liked the quiet. The enforcer was a thinker, always taking everything in. Already, he knew that Liz liked art, hot chocolate, reading novels, had a crush on some bozo named Dylan, and she liked the ballet of all things. He made a face like he was about to vomit. He'd rather be tortured and die then go to the ballet. The tights alone were criminal. Art, he didn't mind if someone explained it to him.

OB tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Whether Jason wanted to admit it or not, he was convinced that his boss was attracted to the little petite beauty in the backseat. He also knew that Johnny had a huge crush as well. Liz seemed oblivious to it and also seemed more than curious about Jason. OB got the appeal. Jason was a bad boy; a good-looking one at that. Women wanted to know what he was thinking. His eyes were his main tool of communication and Jason was good at conveying what he wanted or expected with them. However, the man was practically a recluse unless Carly dragged him out to some function. There was always some skank sniffing around him and OB ran interference a lot. Sometimes, he even took them home himself. He didn't mind who they had initially wanted, especially when they were screaming his name when they came. Jason needed a good woman to draw him out of his shell and OB was convinced that Elizabeth could be the one to do it. Sonny on the hand, since it was his daughter, might not agree.

Johnny looked over at Elizabeth as she talked about her art. She was practically glowing and he couldn't stop staring at her lips. She was fucking perfect and he would like nothing better than if he could shut her up with his mouth right now; tasting her perfection. The only thing he wanted to hear from her lips was, Johnny, oh god, and harder. Damn he wanted her badly; too bad that she didn't seem to notice or care. He must be losing his touch. Usually, all he had to do is give his devilish grin and girls swooned. He watched her glance at Jason and it was like a needle scratched a record. No, his mind screamed. If she liked the borg over him, it would crush him forever. He didn't get what women saw in Jason. Sure he was good looking, and built like fucking Thor, but he had no personality unless being pissed off all the time counted. Okay, so he was dangerous, moody, and rode a Harley. But he didn't talk so how could a relationship last unless the chick was fluent in nodding or telepathy?

Liz noticed that Johnny had suddenly grown quiet and wondered what was up. Maybe he was thinking about his sister or something. She looked back over at Jason who was staring straight ahead. She wanted to know what was always occupying his mind. Why was he so intense? What did he look like with his clothes off? She blushed at the thought and looked out the window. She also wanted to know why he didn't seem to like her because his silence was hurting her feelings.

Johnny noticed the blush and his jaw clenched. Son of a bitch, she wanted Jason. Now what was he going to do?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

OB pulled into a hotel. "Alright, you got four hours to sleep and shower and then we're on the road again."

They were way ahead of Taggert and could afford to stop.

They got two rooms and Jason grabbed Liz's luggage. "You're with me." He said not even looking at her.

Liz glared as they walked towards the elevator. "Why do I have to come with you?"

Johnny smirked.

"Because I said so."

Liz stopped walking and planted her feet almost causing OB to collide with her. Johnny pushed the elevator button and he and OB got inside choosing to sit this battle out. "It's a good thing she doesn't have a weapon." OB muttered making Johnny chuckle.

"Seriously?" Jason asked glaring back at her.

She dropped her bag and folded her arms across her chest and then was shocked when Jason walked towards her, moved her bag into his already full left hand, and then grabbed her in a football hold and carried her into the elevator before not so gently, letting her back down.

She pushed away from him. "I'm not going with that neanderthal." She said defiantly.

OB sighed. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry but ultimately you are Jason's responsibility and he takes that very seriously. I'm sure he didn't mean to be so heavy handed, did you?" He said firmly looking over at Jason who looked away. "Please go with him. I'm sorry. It won't be for that long."

Liz bit her lip and then growled out, "Fine."

"Thank you." He said softly.

They got off first and Jason strode to the room ignoring her. They went inside and he gasped. She pushed past him and they both stared at the king sized bed for a moment before Jason walked over to the phone and called downstairs.

"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan but that's all we have available. There are two soccer teams coming in tonight."

Jason sighed and hung up the phone. "It's all they have. The bed is big enough that we don't have to be near each other." He said sitting down in a chair and taking off his boots. God knows he wasn't sleeping in a fucking chair all night after sitting in the car for a gazillion hours.

Liz was not a happy camper. "I'm taking a bath." She said. "Do you want to shower first?"

He nodded yes and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he was finished, he made sure it was rinsed out and started to run her bath water. He used the towel to dry off his hair and then put on some fresh jeans and just left them unbuttoned in case they had to leave quickly. He opened the door and walked out carrying the bag with one hand and rubbing the towel through his hair with the other.

Liz gasped as he came out. Holy shit, his chest was incredible. Her eyes followed a drop of water until it disappeared into his unbuttoned jeans. "I think I'm wet." She muttered.

"Did you say something?" He asked pulling the towel away from his eyes.

She glared at him. "No." She said grabbing her bag and pushing past him. Jason smirked and got into bed.

Liz was surprised that he had ran her a bath. She undressed and waited a few more minutes before sinking into the hot water. It was perfect and she moaned as she settled herself against the back. She soaked for about fifteen minutes and then got out and dried her hair, using a brush to keep some of her natural curls intact. She put on a tank top and some pajama bottoms and walked back into the other room. Jason was on his side facing her and his eyes were closed. Walking around the bed, she got in on her side and turned away from him and closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Jason flopped onto his back and the movement caused Liz to roll towards him. What seemed like 5 minutes later but was actually 3 hours later, Jason grabbed the phone with his eyes still closed and said, "Yea."

"Time to get up."

"Okay."

He hung up the phone and realized there was a pressure on his chest. Elizabeth body was half sprawled across him and his eyes darkened and then lightened before he slowly eased himself from under her and made his way into the bathroom further determined not to let the beautiful woman get to him.

A few minutes later, Liz groaned and opened her eyes. She rolled onto her back and suddenly realized where she was. She looked around the room and then saw she was on the wrong side of the bed and that woke her up real fast. "Shit." She said knowing that she had invaded Jason's space.

She got up and he came out of the bathroom and grabbed a shirt from his bag and put it on. Walking past him, she inhaled his uniquely musky and clean smell and bit her lip. Damn him. He even smelled good. She shut the bathroom door and shook it off and hurried to get ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all got back into the car.

"Start heading south." Jason said.

Johnny checked the GPS and followed the directions. Memorizing it, he cleared it and then pulled out of the parking lot.

The drove in silence for a long time before Elizabeth turned to Jason. "Tell me about my father."

He looked at her for a moment before turning his head. "Maybe you should find that out on your own. Everyone has a different opinion of him for different reasons."

Jason didn't want her to judge Sonny based on anything that he said. The truth was that his relationship with Sonny was complicated and at the moment very tense. They had started out well enough with Sonny giving him a job after the accident. But, due to his boss's mental issues, things had been tense with him the last year. Sonny was paranoid because so many people liked his enforcer. That is why Sonny wouldn't let him be a partner. But Jason wasn't one to be deterred. He had bought a few businesses on his own that Sonny didn't know about and they were successful. They provided financial independence from his boss and if the FBI got involved, his hands would be clean. Jason was loyal to Sonny but only to a degree. Even his relationship with Carly had suffered because of the divide. They were good friends, but there were several times that Jason had refused to intervene in some of her schemes and Sonny had went off on him. There were cracks in the Corinthos organization and a lot of people had started to take notice.

Elizabeth could tell that Jason was not going to be more forthcoming so she looked out the window and stared at field after field, wondering how she was going to get her life back.


	5. Chapter 5 – The Endless Road

A/N – Thanks for the comments! kcke2pen – I'll think on who to pair JZ with. * ilovedana53 – I think OB doesn't need help. The Sonny situation is going to be very interesting.

Chapter 5 – The Endless Road

Taggert pulled into a rest stop and dialed Faith's number.

"Hey baby. Spinelli is here. I'm going to put you on speaker."

Spinelli shuddered. Taggert scared the shit out of him. The only reason he was doing Faith's dirty work was because they had threatened his grandmother. In order to keep her safe, he did whatever they asked and hoped to God that he'd never be arrested. And now they were making him hunt down Elizabeth and he felt bad for the woman, wondering what their plans were for her. Ah, the radiant Elizabeth. Spinelli had a huge crush on her. That is why he hadn't found a way around Stan's virus. It wasn't that he couldn't because he was after all the ace of cyberspace. It was because he was trying to thwart T's progress. But, he had to give them something. So, he hoped the information that he was about to spill would somehow give Taggert pause.

"Spinelli you better have something good." Taggert said; his voice deep and lethal.

Spinelli started to almost choke on his spit and Faith patted him on the back.

"Baby, go easy on him. You know he can't speak when he's scared shitless."

Taggert smirked. He liked intimidating the geek. It was so easy. "Speak Spinelli."

"I—I hacked into some security cameras at the godfather's abode and he met with one of Alcazar's goons."

"Really?"

Spinelli nodded even though Taggert couldn't see him.

"What do you think?" Faith asked before munching on a barbecue chip.

"I think that I'm going to need to hop a plane."

He gave his coordinates to Spinelli so he could find the closest airport. They were going to South America and he happened to know about one of Alcazar's landing strips in the states. He'd get there before them and lie in wait. Morgan wouldn't know what hit him.

James smirked. He had bugged Taggert's car the last time he stopped to go to the bathroom and get gas.

"Did you get all that?" He asked another agent.

"Got it. I'll send you the new coordinates. You can catch a plane and head there too."

James smiled. Taggert and Roscoe were going down one way or another after all of this was said and done. He'd make sure of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason had taken over driving so they could get there faster. He looked in the rearview mirror and watched Elizabeth laugh at something OB said. Rolling his eyes, he focused on the road again wondering what would happen to Elizabeth once he delivered her to Sonny. He couldn't imagine that Carly would be very happy. The discovery of Elizabeth's existence had blown her world apart. Sonny was obsessed with Elizabeth and he knew from what Max had said that Carly hated her. And he wasn't so sure what Sonny would do once Liz announced she was going back home, because he was almost certain that she would. It was going to be a shit show and one he didn't want to see or participate in. Not to mention there was still Zacchara and Faith to tend to. He had an idea on that front though.

"Johnny, I need you to do something."

"What?" He asked turning to look at him.

"You're going to have to check in with your father."

"Hell no."

"At some point in time, you're going to have to tell him about Taggert. He's not going to take it kindly that T is hunting us."

"He'll have a fit. I know where you're going with this, but he might blame it on you. The man is twisted."

"Why mention me at all?"

Johnny frowned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Give me a few more exits. I'm still working out the details."

Jason wanted to use Anthony to get rid of Faith and Taggert.

Johnny smirked. He had a feeling that this was just about to get really interesting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anthony slammed the phone down. Johnny wasn't answering him. "What the fuck." He yelled. "Jimmy, get the fuck in here."

"Yea boss."

"I need you to find Johnny. I don't know what the hell is going on but it's like he disappeared."

"You got it boss."

His son could be dead somewhere. "I swear on Maria's grave if Morgan hurts my son, I'll use whatever's left of his body as mulch for my roses." He yelled in fury. "Fucking Corinthos."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth was tired of the drive. If she had to see one more cow, she was going to grab Johnny's gun and shoot it. She was done.

OB noticed that Liz's mood had soured. "Hey Jase, why don't we stop off somewhere and get some food? I need to walk around before I go stir crazy."

Jason turned and looked at him like he had lost his mind and OB nodded towards Liz. He looked up in the mirror and saw she didn't look happy. Growling, he took the next exit and headed towards a diner.

Liz held on when Jason made the sudden turn and looked over at OB and mouthed thank you.

He winked at her and then started to hum which made Jason want to kill him again. Throwing the car into park, he opened his door and slid out. They were in the middle of east bumfuck and he wasn't in the best mood. He wanted this whole trip over with. Slamming the door, he walked towards the diner that everyone else had begun to enter.

They were shown to a table but Jason walked over to eat at the counter.

Liz slid into the booth and Johnny slid next to her. OB flopped across from them and then blatantly flirted with the waitress who was old enough to be his mother.

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked over to Liz and whispered, "OB likes older women. He says younger girls annoy him."

Actually, OB said it way more colorfully but Johnny wasn't going to repeat it.

Liz chuckled.

They looked over the menus and placed their orders.

"So, what's Jason's problem?"

Johnny smirked. "We don't have enough hours to go into that."

OB chuckled. "He's a loner. Jason isn't a bad guy, he's just…."

"Moody—cranky—bossy." Johnny added.

Liz grinned.

"Jason has had a hard life. He's just closed off." OB said quietly. He admired Jason more than anyone else he'd ever met. But, his friend was miserable and it was hard to watch year after year.

Liz really wanted to know what could have made Jason behave the way he was acting and figured the guys probably wouldn't tell her. So, she let it drop. "So, OB, who was your favorite conquest?"

OB smirked. "Hmmmm….let me think." He said sipping on some soda. "I would say it was Bobbie Jones."

Johnny frowned. "You had Bobbie?"

OB made a face like he was in heaven. "She was out of this world." He said smiling. "That sweet dalliance lasted a few months before she had to go away on a trip and she met some guy her age." He said rolling his eyes. "But, it was heaven while it lasted. She definitely is a MILF."

Liz frowned.

"Come on, you have to know what that means." OB said.

"No, tell me."

OB grinned. "Mom I like to F…."

"Fondle." Johnny blurted out as Liz busted up laughing.

Johnny shook his head. He guessed he could see the attraction but damn, he just couldn't understand why OB didn't like women his own age. "What's with the older women?"

"They know what they're doing and they don't play games. Their comfortable with who they are and their bodies and let me tell you, that is an empowering thing."

Liz listened to them banter back and forth. Her body wasn't something she was completely comfortable with. Her sister was the pretty one. She was blonde and had curves for days. Elizabeth was always the plain thin one. It wasn't that she thought her face was unattractive; boys just didn't go crazy for her. But what she didn't realize that she was very attractive to men. Elizabeth was beautiful and smart. Her body was tight and she had a nice ass. There was something girl next door about her. Johnny was totally smitten. He had a feeling that inside that nice girl persona that Elizabeth was all woman whether she realized it or not and he was dying to bring it out of her.

And OB, even though he liked older woman, knew that Elizabeth was one of a kind. She was sweet but underneath that, she was a tough cookie. He could tell she was a fighter and he liked her ever since she had held a gun on Jason Morgan and actually fired it. Of course she missed him, but damn, the look on Jason's face was priceless. And he was going to enjoy every minute that Elizabeth unwittingly drew his friend into her web.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly cuddled into Sonny's side and thought about everything they'd been through. Jason….god she missed him. He mostly stayed away because of Sonny's moods. She hoped that they could resolve their differences, because she really needed him. Wiping tears from her face she sighed. Everything was such a mess. At least Sonny was taking his meds again, although she wasn't sure how long that would last. If Elizabeth rejected him, she wasn't sure Sonny could take it. In fact, she didn't think she could either. As crazy as she was about her husband, she couldn't take another round of him slowly destroying himself and everything he had worked so hard for. It certainly wasn't a healthy environment for Michael.

In the last fight, she had taken sides and had stuck by her husband even though it had killed her. He had been completely irrational and had actually struck Jason. She had never seen Jason's eyes so cold and hateful. After Jason had stormed out, he had demanded that Carly have no contact with her best friend. To keep Sonny in check, she went along. She had seen the hurt in Jason's eyes when he would come into Kelly's and she would not even speak to him. Michael would yell for him and she'd have to intervene and shake her head no at the man who had helped her out time and time again. It killed her. But, she was scared Sonny would have him killed if she disobeyed. So, she tried to convey how sorry she was with her eyes and hoped to god Jason understood. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer that things would go back to the way they were. They just had too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Andrea and Jeff sat down at Crimson Lights and sipped their coffee.

"I'm worried about our daughter. She's not returning our calls." Andrea said.

"I called the super to see if he'd let us into her apartment but he said he couldn't do that unless she was officially missing."

"Her rent is on automatic deposit. She called the hospital and asked for a leave of absence. I don't think that we can report her as missing."

Jeff sighed.

Dylan walked up to them. "Hi, I haven't seen Elizabeth and I was just wondering if she's okay."

Andrea forced herself to smile. She was aware that her daughter had a crush on the owner and understood why. He was handsome and nice. "She left town for a while."

Dylan frowned. "Really? Did she find her father?"

Jeff was stunned. "She told you?"

"Yes, right after you left, she kind of broke down and we talked."

Andrea sighed. "Sit down."

Dylan sat down suddenly worried that maybe this was worse than he thought.

"How did she seem when she left you?"

Dylan shrugged. "She said she needed time to process everything and Avery and I offered to talk with her anytime she needed us."

"Thank you for being kind to her. I'm really worried. She called the hospital and took a leave of absence and basically left us a text message saying she needed to get away."

Dylan frowned. "That doesn't sound like something Elizabeth would do."

"It's not." Jeff said.

"Maybe we should have Avery or Paul look into this and find out who her father is."

The Webbers looked at each other and nodded.

"Dylan, we'd appreciate any help that you can give us. If Elizabeth is in danger, she'll need all the help she can get."

Dylan nodded. "Done. I can get into her apartment. I'll call Stitch and I'll get back to you on what we find."

"Just be careful." Andrea said watching him get up and leave.

"I hope we're not endangering her by digging this up."

Andrea looked at her husband. "I just hope we're not too late."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They stopped to rest and shower again. Jason and Liz went up to their room. It had two beds this time. They showered and slept and then got up a few hours later.

"Jason, at some point I will have to call my parents you know."

Jason zipped up his bag and then looked over at her. "You told them you were going out of town right?"

"Yes."

"Then we have time."

"Are they in any danger?"

Jason hadn't really thought about that. "I can't be sure. If Taggert can't get to you, then it's possible that he might go after them. I'll have OB set up a guard rotation."

"I would appreciate that. They wouldn't have to know right?"

"No, he'd be discrete."

He figured he'd send Richie and Mario.

"Thank you."

He nodded and then held the door open for her. Now he had two more people to worry about. He pulled OB aside and told him to send word to Richie as soon as he could.

A/N – Btw – I pictured Bobbie how she looked when she was helping Jason in the boxcar.


	6. Chapter 6 – Failure to Communicate

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Reina13 – rofl Sorry but Bobby was hot when she taking care of Jason in the boxcar. I'll think about Sarah. I just wasn't planning on having her in this one since I focused on her in Perfect Storm. Thanks! * LiasonLuv – lol * Guest – See at least someone is feeling me w/ Bobby. I agree with everything you said! * Guest2 – OB is having fun; nothing wrong with that. He doesn't chase everything in a skirt because he does have a preference. * KLJLizFan – Thanks! * Dreamlover – Are you trying to imply that Carly is self-centered? lol. * lrobinson01 – Thanks! * doralupin86 – Thanks!

Be patient re: Liason

Chapter 6 – Failure to Communicate

Liz watched yet another cow go by. "Are we there yet?" She asked.

OB chuckled. "Actually, just an hour to go."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Jason uncrossed his arms and sat up straighter. "When we get to the airport, it's important to stick together. It's possible that Taggert has connected the dots. So, I really need you all to pay attention to your surroundings. I don't want anyone hurt."

Liz swallowed hard. She figured they were out of danger now. But clearly she was wrong.

Jason looked at her. "Do not leave my side okay?"

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Taggert got as comfortable as he could in the brush. His sniper rifle was already set up. No one would see him from his vantage point. He could take out everyone but Liz and then go home.

James took out his binoculars. He knew exactly where Taggert was and could see what he was up to. There were several other agents on the way. Hopefully, they would get there in time. If not, he'd do what he could to secure Elizabeth's safety. His car was in the parking lot of the terminal along with a few others.

He watched as a car turned into the road and made its way to the private jet on the tarmac. He grabbed his gun off the seat just in case.

Everyone got out of the SUV and started running for the plane. Shots rang out and he saw Johnny go down. Liz tried to reach for him but Jason dragged her up the steps.

OB waved for them to leave them as he tried to shoot in the direction the shots were fired from.

"Go." He yelled to the pilot who quickly go the stairs up and closed the door.

"You can't leave them." Liz yelled.

Jason put her in a seat and put her seat belt on and then buckled himself in. The plane started to move.

James used his car as a shield and drove onto the tarmac. "Get him in here." He yelled to OB who then dragged Johnny into the car.

Several agents started swarming the area and James took off.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." Was all James would say.

OB wasn't so sure of that. He had a feeling James was FBI. He looked down at Johnny who was unconscious and continued to put pressure on his arm. A bullet had also grazed his head. Anthony was going to have a fit. He asked James where he was taking them and then flipped open his burn phone and called Anthony.

"Who is this?"

"Taggert just shot your son. He's still alive." He said before hanging up. If Faith wanted to play rough, he'd unleash crazy on the bitch's ass and see how she liked that.

Anthony's mouth dropped open and then he yelled in fury. Faith Roscoe was a dead woman.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked over at Elizabeth. After the plane leveled off she had gotten up and sat on the other side of the plane. She was furious that he had left Johnny and OB there and she was scared to death at what happened to them.

"Elizabeth, I had to get you out of there. OB will take care of Johnny and will call me with updates."

She didn't say anything. At that moment, she hated Jason Morgan and she wanted nothing to do with Sonny Corinthos either.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

James jumped out of the car and got a nurse and a gurney. They lifted Johnny on it and then OB turned to James. "You want to tell me who you are now?"

"I'm not here for you. That's all you need to know. Now, I need to smooth this over so the police aren't involved. Will you excuse me?" James said not waiting for an answer.

OB pulled out his phone and called Sonny. He had a feeling the shit was going to hit the fan and wanted to warn him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny listened to OB until he was finished and then sighed. "Why did you tell Anthony?"

"Because I didn't want him to blame us. He's going to find out. Plus, this will keep Faith busy and out of our hair. Let those two idiots kill each other." OB said.

He got where OB was coming from. "Fine, but next time get my okay on this type of shit."

"Sorry boss. It won't happen again."

"How's Zacchara?"

"The head wound is superficial. They dug the bullet out of his arm and they'll probably let him out tomorrow."

"I'll send the plane."

"Thanks."

OB was happy he didn't have to fly commercial.

"Have Johnny call his father so Anthony doesn't go totally off the deep end."

"Okay."

Max walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Johnny is down. OB is at the hospital with him and Jason and Liz are in the air. Increase security on my family and around the warehouses. Anthony's about to go ape shit on Roscoe."

"Got it." He said before making some calls.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He just hoped that Elizabeth didn't find some object and bludgeon him to death. She had glared at him for the last half hour.

She couldn't believe he had the audacity to fall asleep like nothing was wrong. She undid her seat belt and walked over to him and stood in front of him.

Jason's eyes snapped open and he looked into her eyes which seemed dark as midnight she was so angry.

"I don't even think that you care if OB and Johnny are hurt. You sit there like nothing happened or something. They could be dead."

The plane hit some turbulence and Liz went flying into Jason and he caught her and slid her into the seat next to him and buckled her in.

"You are going to sit there and listen to me." He growled. "OB is like a brother to me. If you think I'm not worried about what happens to him then you'd be wrong. But I also know how good he is. I trust him that when he tells me to go, that I go; that he can handle it. He'll get them to safety and get Johnny to a hospital. A car pulled up as we were taking off and I saw him pull Johnny into it. So, they are safe. My job is to protect you and get you to safety, so that is what I did."

Liz was shocked he had formed so many sentences. He wasn't almost rambling. "Why the hell didn't you just tell me that from the beginning instead of letting me sit here and fret?"

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "You really weren't trying to hear anything I had to say."

She rolled her eyes. If she could get away with strangling him, she would without hesitation.

Jason crossed his arms and closed his eyes again. Elizabeth Webber was a pain in his ass.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked up at OB. "Did they get away?"

"Barely. Liz looked really pissed. Jason had to drag her away. So, I'm sure that is not a very happy plane ride."

Johnny smirked. "Maybe I still have a chance."

"Please, once Jason defrosts a little bit, she'll be back on the train."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I almost feel sorry for her."

OB grinned. "I've caught him staring at her a few times. He's more interested then he lets on."

"I've given up trying to figure out women and Jason Morgan."

"Jason is pretty simple actually. You just have to understand where he is coming from."

Johnny made a funny noise and OB laughed.

"So, how come the cops haven't shown up?"

"Some suit covered for us. I think he's FBI but he's not saying."

Johnny made a face.

"You need to call your father."

Johnny groaned. "Why?"

"Because I kind of called him and told him that Taggert shot you."

Now, he was shocked. "Are you nuts?"

"Well, I was hoping that he'd bring the pain down on Faith so she'd back off."

OB handed him a phone. Johnny dialed and Anthony answered on one ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey pop."

"Johnny, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm in the hospital pops but I'm fine."

"Someone called me and said you were shot."

"I was. A bullet grazed my head and I got hit in the arm."

"Who did this to you?"

"Taggert."

"Did he get the girl?"

"No, but she's with Jason. Taggert was shooting at us right before we got on a plane. OB stayed with me and got me help."

"Son of a bitch." Anthony yelled. "Taggert is a dead man."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that. I think he might be in FBI custody."

"Shit." Anthony said. "Then that bitch will take the fall."

Johnny didn't say anything.

"When are you coming home?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"Put OB on the phone."

Johnny handed it to him.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for saving my son. I'd appreciate it if you brought him home safely."

"Will do."

Anthony hung up.

"Well?"

"He's going after Faith. Do you know for sure if they got Taggert?"

"No. I guess he could have gotten away but there were a lot of G-men flooding the area."

"At least she's safe."

"True."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jeff walked up to the counter at Crimson Lights. "What do you have for me?"

Dylan handed Jeff a phone. "She didn't take her phone or her wallet."

"What?"

"I know. It doesn't seem right."

"Did you tell your father?"

"I'm having dinner with him so I figured I'd tell him what's going on."

Jeff sighed. This was getting worse by the second. He couldn't lose his baby girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane finally landed. They were met by Lorenzo himself.

"Alcazar." Jason said shaking his hand. "This is Elizabeth Webber."

She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Please, call me Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo, if you can get me away from him, you will be my new best friend."

Lorenzo chuckled. "Jason isn't good at making friends."

"You're telling me…" She said as Jason rolled his eyes and followed them to the car.

He listened to them yap the whole way to the villa. When they got there, Lorenzo showed them to their rooms which were right next door to each other.

"Please, make yourself at home. Jason, may I speak to you privately?"

Jason nodded and followed him to his home office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo studied Jason for a moment. The younger man looked tired. "Long trip?"

"You have no idea." He said softly.

"Where are Johnny and OB?"

"Taggert shot Johnny right outside the plane, so I had to leave them and get Liz to safety."

"Is that why she's mad at you?"

"Pretty much."

Lorenzo grinned. "So, you've been your usual charming self."

Jason glared at him.

"She's a beautiful woman."

Again, he was met with silence.

"Is Johnny hurt badly?"

"No, it grazed his head and they had to dig a bullet out of his arm."

"Good. I'm sure Anthony is not going to be happy."

Anthony was the least of their worries right now.

"I think the FBI is involved somehow. They saved OB and Johnny and we're not sure if they got Taggert."

"Shit. That does pose a problem."

"The guy said he wasn't after us though but I will never trust that. If they see an opportunity to bring down Sonny they will."

Lorenzo got up and looked out the window. He saw Elizabeth sitting on a bench amongst some flowers. "My source in Port Charles says that Sonny is back on his meds."

"Thank God." Jason muttered.

"His mental issues are causing serious problems. From what I'm hearing from the five families, if he doesn't get it under control once and for all, they are thinking of removing him."

"Great. Sonny might be a terror sometimes but it's the evil I know."

Lorenzo sat back down. "Jason, how would you feel if I told you that they were considering you?"

Jason frowned. "Me? Why?"

"Because you're feared. Your good with the business side and for the most part you are level headed. The men respect you."

"I don't know that I'd want that."

"Because of your other businesses?"

"How did you know?" Jason was stunned.

"My niece Sage is a computer hacker. She figured it out. It wasn't easy but she's persistent."

"Great." Jason muttered.

"I don't think anyone else knows. You did cover your tracks pretty well. Would you at least consider it?"

"I'll think about it."

Jason wasn't sure what he wanted. Being the boss would have some advantages but at the same time, it was a lot more pressure. And God knows, Sonny would not go quietly. He'd taken over once before when Sonny had a severe episode and went to stay on the island. He had done a good job, business increased and the violence was down. The bottom line is that Jason hated conflict and Sonny was addicted to it. That was the main source of their strife.

They were interrupted when the door flew open.

"Uncle Lo I got…oh, I'm sorry." She said looking at Jason.

Lorenzo went over to her and gave her a kiss on the head. "It's okay Sage, this is Jason Morgan."

Jason stood up and shook her hand as Sage took him all in. Damn, he was to die for.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi."

"Elizabeth is sitting outside. Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

"Sure." She said reluctantly letting go of Jason's hand.

Lorenzo noticed the look in his niece's eye and then she bounced back out of the room. "She's off limits."

Jason looked at him like he was crazy.

"She was checking you out. But, I'm letting you know, don't go there."

"She's a little too young for me."

"She's nineteen. And if you asked her, you are not too old. She's pretty confident and bold. If she goes there, let her down easy please."

Jason shook his head. "Fine."

"Now, let's discuss our new shipment arrangement."


	7. Chapter 7 – Down Time

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Doralupin86 – lol Thanks! * Guest1 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – lol re: Sage * KLJLizFan, Guest3 – True re: Sonny * samymammy – Um, you'll see how that plays out more this chapter and the next. * ilovedana53 – So true!

Chapter 7 – Down Time

Sage walked up to Elizabeth. "Hey, I'm Sage. Lorenzo is my uncle."

"I'm Elizabeth." She said shaking Sage's hand.

"I'm your official welcoming committee."

"Well thank you. I have no idea how long we'll be here."

"Uncle Lo didn't say."

"Does your father live here too?"

She smiled. "Not in this villa but there is another one on our property, so he'll probably stop by."

"And where do you live?"

"With Uncle Lo. I also work for him."

"And your father doesn't mind?"

Sage shrugged. "My father is a little intense. Let's just say he has issues. My uncle keeps him in line and he has always looked out for me. In some ways, he's more of a father than my own."

"I just found out that Sonny is my father and I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"What do you know about him?"

"Not much."

"Well, I can tell you that he can be charming but he also can be ruthless. He is bi-polar. He's married to Carly who is a little cray—cray herself, and they have an adorable little boy Michael."

Liz swallowed hard. "So you've spent time around him?"

"I did last summer. We have a house in Port Charles. I babysat Michael while they went to dinner. He was very nice and generous with the pay. Luckily, my uncle and Mr. Corinthos have a good working relationship. When I was there last time, Jason was away. I just saw him and wow. He is lip smacking gorgeous."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now you've got to fill me in. What was that look for? Are you two an item?"

"No. He's rude, arrogant, and barely speaks to me. I don't care how good looking he is. It was a long road trip."

Sage chuckled. "Talk is so overrated."

Liz laughed loudly. "I think you and I are going to get along fabulously."

"My cousin Diego is going to love you."

"Is he Lorenzo's son?"

She nodded. "Yup. He's coming home for the summer today. He's going to NYU."

"Impressive."

Sage shrugged. "I guess."

"You didn't want to go to college?"

"Not really. I'm a computer geek. I've taken some college courses but I've taught myself a lot."

"Sounds like you're happy with what you're doing so that is good."

"I love it."

Someone yelled her name and she grinned. "Come on, Diego is home."

Liz followed her into the house.

Sage squealed and ran into Diego's arms and he hugged her and spun her around and then took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "How's my girl?"

"I'm great."

"You have a boyfriend yet?"

"No, but Jason is here and he's mouth-watering."

Diego mouth dropped open. "Oh hell no. That is so not happening."

Sage frowned. "Why not? It's not like he's married or something."

"I don't care if he's the last man on earth. He's dangerous and he's too old for you."

"He's thirty-two not ninety." She said exasperatedly.

Liz chuckled and Diego finally looked up and noticed her. "Damn." He said under his breath.

Sage grinned. "Diego, this is Elizabeth Webber."

Jason walked up just in time to see Diego greet Liz and kiss her hand. Liz blushed and Jason rolled his eyes.

Diego looked up at Jason and frowned. There was no way in hell Jason was going to hook up with his cousin.

"Relax, I already know." He said walking past them.

Diego smirked and Sage glared at him.

"What was that?"

"Noneya." He said quickly making her smack his arm. Turning to Liz he said, "I'm going to a party tonight, maybe I can convince you to come along."

"Don't you think I'm a little old?"

Diego smirk. "You look younger than me. How old are you?"

"Twenty-Five."

He smiled. "Nice. You'll fit right in."

"I have nothing to wear."

"We can remedy that pretty quickly. I just have to make a few calls."

Jason cleared his throat. They hadn't realized he was still in the room. "Diego, Taggert could still be following us. He knew where we were headed. Elizabeth's life is in danger."

"And you think Taggert is going to show up at a party?"

"He could follow you there."

"Well, if you come, can she?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can send another guard with them." Lorenzo said walking towards them.

Jason looked up at him. "No."

Lorenzo tried not to smile. "Then, I guess you are going then."

Jason started to protest but Lorenzo pushed on. "Elizabeth has been on the road for days. Her whole life has been turned upside down. I think she could use a night out, don't you."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You can go with me so the other girls will leave you alone." Sage said smiling.

Lorenzo's smile dropped and Jason smirked. "Sounds good." He said walking away.

"What just happened?" Lorenzo said looking baffled.

"You got played pops." Diego said grinning. "Let me make the call."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled on his black boots. Sage had brought him a black shirt with some kind of design on it to wear. It wasn't too bad, just something he wouldn't normally don. He couldn't believe he was stuck babysitting. He just wanted a good night's sleep.

He walked back towards the living room. It was a big circular open room that was attached to the foyer.

Sage was waiting and smiled her approval as he approached.

Diego looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes at the look on Sage's face. His eyes caught a movement and Elizabeth appeared. "You look beautiful." He said smiling.

Jason and Sage turned around. Elizabeth was wearing a black, one strap dress that came to mid-thigh with wedged sandals.

"Thank you." She said walking towards them.

Sage grinned. "Do I have good taste or what?"

Liz chuckled.

"Are we ready to go?" Jason asked. He would never admit it out loud but Elizabeth did look gorgeous.

Diego walked over to Liz and held out his arm and she put her hand in the fold and they headed to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dylan told his dad, Paul, all about what was going on with Elizabeth.

"I agree that something doesn't seem right. I'm just not sure how much help I can be."

"I think her father is the key to this. If we find him, we find Liz."

"Let me see what I can do." Paul said.

"Thanks."

Dylan was actually scared that it was taking too long to find her. He was fond of Elizabeth and just hoped that they weren't too late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the party which was already pretty packed.

"Diego mi amigo." His friend said pulling him into a half hug. "She is fucking fine." He whispered.

Diego smiled. "Peter this is Elizabeth."

Peter kissed her hand. "Eres muy Hermosa." He said smiling.

Jason rolled his eyes as Sage grabbed his hand and tugged him over to her friends. He was officially in teen hell.

"This is Jason everyone." She said loudly to the three girls who were sitting on the couch.

All three had stopped speaking and just stared at Jason.

One of them stood up and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure." She said before licking her lips.

Jason nodded.

The other two got up and did the same. They all started rambling to each other in Spanish not realizing Jason could speak it. The things they were saying actually made him blush and Elizabeth started to laugh.

Diego chuckled and pulled Jason away. "Let's go get some beer."

Jason looked back at Elizabeth but she was too busy asking Sage what the girls had just said. He looked back again and saw Liz blush and he smirked.

They got a beer out by the pool and fortunately, he could still see the girls through the window.

"So, is Elizabeth single?"

Jason looked at him and sighed. "Do I look like I would know that?"

Diego chuckled. "Don't even act like you wouldn't hit that."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What are you like twelve?"

There was screaming and a commotion and Jason and Diego put down their beers as three guys dragged Sage towards the pool. They were on the opposite side.

Diego yelled for them to stop messing around in Spanish but they continued to tease the girl. They let go of her as she was leaning back and then it was like everything went into slow motion. She lost her balance and tripped and her head hit the lip of the pool and she fell into it. Her white dress disappeared under the water and a gasp could be heard from everyone standing around.

Diego was already running. He dove into the pool and fished her out from the bottom. Jason ran to the edge. "Over here." He yelled to Diego who swam towards them with an unconscious Sage in his arms.

Jason lifted her out and gently laid her down. Liz took her pulse.

"She hit her head pretty hard. We need to get her to a hospital." Liz said looking up at Jason.

"Does anyone have a jacket?" Liz yelled.

Jason ripped off his shirt and put it over the young woman's body since the fabric of her dress was now see-through. He picked her up and a wet Diego took a towel from someone and they ran for the truck. Elizabeth got in the back with Jason and Sage, while the guard got in the front seat. Diego started the SUV and took off. An extra guard that Lorenzo sent followed them.

"You think she'll be okay?" Jason asked softly.

Liz nodded. "I think so."

Jason let out a deep breath. Lorenzo and Luiz were going to go crazy. He listened as Diego made the call and could hear Lorenzo yelling.

They got to the hospital and Jason laid her on a gurney and grabbed his shirt which was now soaking wet.

A nurse walked towards them. "Gentleman, why don't you two come with me? I'll get you some scrubs to wear."

Jason looked at the guard to make sure he would stick by Elizabeth's side and he walked away.

A few minutes later, Lorenzo ran in followed by Luis. Elizabeth was completely taken aback. She didn't know they were twins. "Where is she?" Lorenzo asked her.

"The doctor is looking at her now."

"Where are the guys?"

"They were wet. Diego jumped in to save her and Jason had used his shirt to cover her up. So, they are getting changed."

Luis growled. "How could Morgan let this happen?"

Liz cleared her throat. "With all due respect, Mr. Alcazar, it wasn't Jason or Diego's fault. These guys were goofing around and threatening to throw her in the pool. When they backed up and released her, she lost her balance and tripped and fell; all we could do was react. Diego jumped in and Jason pulled her out and carried her to the car."

Luis studied her carefully. She was a beautiful woman. And to his surprise, the hand that she had placed on his arm was strangely calming him.

Diego ran towards his father. "I'm sorry. I should have been watching her more closely."

Luis spoke. "It's okay Diego. Ms. Webber has explained everything."

Jason walked up and Luis shook his hand and thanked him.

The nurse came out looking rather nervous since she found out whose child they were caring for. "You can come see her now."

Both men rushed to the back. Jason noticed Liz was trembling and he grabbed both of her arms. "It's okay now."

She looked up at him. Gone were the glacial orbs that usually stared down at her. Instead, she saw compassion and warmth and for some reason, she burst into tears completely startling him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she cried releasing all the worry that she had felt about the young woman who had been so kind to her.

Jason stood still at first but then gently rubbed her back. "It's okay Elizabeth. She'll be fine."

"We almost lost her."

"But we didn't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left her side."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Lorenzo walked up to them. "She wants to see Elizabeth."

Liz pulled away and wiped her eyes and then followed Lorenzo who gave Jason a look thinking he did something to make Elizabeth cry.

Jason shook his head and Diego, who had been sitting there watching everything, chuckled.

Luis sat down next to Diego. "She has a concussion. She can come home tonight."

Diego breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"We got lucky." Luis said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz hurried to the young woman's side. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but they say I'll be okay."

"Do you have to stay?"

"No, they said I could go home."

Lorenzo spoke up. "That's where you come in. Do you mind if she stays in your room tonight and you can play nurse?"

Liz smiled. "That would be fine with me. You know I'm probably going to have to wake you up every few hours."

Sage nodded. "Yea, I know the drill."

"Do you want to see your heroes?"

Sage smiled. "Yes."

Lorenzo went to get them while the girls talked.

"I'm so embarrassed." Sage said. "Everyone saw me trip and fall in. I'm such a klutz. I'll never live this down."

Diego walked in. "If one person says anything to you, I'll personally beat the shit out of them."

Sage smiled. "Thank you Diego."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Do not do that to me again. I swear, I feel like I need to wrap you in bubble wrap or something. I haven't even been home for one day."

Sage smacked him on the arm. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Luis watched their playfulness from the door. He was worried about her but he was glad that his nephew was there to watch over her. It had been hard letting Sage spend so much time with Lorenzo. But, he knew he wasn't always stable and it was for the best. He loved Sage.

"Jason, thank you for carrying me. I wish I was awake for it."

Jason shook his head at her grin and Lorenzo's growl as he lightly chuckled. "Anytime."

"Don't promise her that before I can get her some extra padding or something." Diego said before jumping off the bed so Sage couldn't smack him again.

Seeing them together actually made Elizabeth miss her brother and sister. Jason caught the look of sadness on her face and wondered what she was thinking but it vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared.


	8. Chapter 8 – Paths Intersect

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – I don't think it's creepy. I had huge crushes on some of my teachers in high school and silly crushes on some movie hunks that were older. Diego and Sage are just flirting there's nothing really behind it. She just thinks he's hot and he is. When you think about it, Jason is 8 yrs older than Liz on the show and when she was around 18 they connected. They all like Liz. Thanks! * doralupin – Luis isn't into her in that way. Thanks! I think you'll like what's coming! * Kikimoo – Jason's lack of interest really has more to do with where he is in his life. It's not that he doesn't think she's a good person. You'll find out more soon! * LiasonLuv – Happens this chapter.

Chapter 8 – Paths Intersect

They all headed back to the compound and got Sage tucked into bed. Liz watched her for a while and then went out to the gardens and sat on a bench and closed her eyes.

Jason turned from his spot and looked over at her. "You alright?"

She jumped and looked up at him. "Jesus, you're like a cat."

Jason smirked. "I was here first."

She made a face and Jason sat down.

"I got a message; one that I think you need to know."

Liz looked up at him. "What?"

"Sonny is coming. He leaves in the morning."

Liz wasn't even sure how she felt about that. "You don't get along with my father do you?"

Jason looked over at her. "It's complicated."

"Because he's bi-polar?"

Jason frowned. "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources." Liz said sighing. "Is he dangerous?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Do you?"

Jason was silent for a moment. "Your father and I used to be really close. With his illness, things kind of feel apart. He was reckless and that's not a good thing to be in this business. The only reason I'm telling you this is because things are tense between us. I have no idea how he will react to me tomorrow."

"Is that why you keep your guard up?"

"It's easier that way—to keep people at arm's-length."

"But that totally isolates you."

"It's what I'm used to; the way it has to be."

Elizabeth thought that was a very sad way to lead your life and she didn't understand why Jason would choose that; why he thought he deserved it. There was such a sadness that surrounded him.

"Elizabeth, it's best if you stay away from me when we get back. Sonny is paranoid and I'm no good. I'm dangerous; people get hurt. It's just better that way—for everyone."

She stood up and stared at him. "Jason look at me."

Their eyes met and Liz took a deep breath. "Whatever this is…." she said moving her hand in front her, "whatever the reason is that you're punishing and condemning yourself, it needs to stop. It's not healthy."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"I don't pretend to know you but from what I can see you are miserable. Why?"

For one second she saw so much devastation in Jason's eyes that it took her breath away. He stood up and walked away from her as she stood there stunned. But for some reason, she couldn't let it go. No one should live with that kind of pain. She just had no idea how to reach him.

Jason, on the other hand, wanted to get as far away from Liz as he possibly could. She represented everything that he thought he could never have. They were the antithesis of each other in his mind but at the same time, she made him feel and he didn't want to feel right now. He felt he deserved the purgatory he had placed himself into. He couldn't let her pull him out.

Diego watched Jason pace back and forth for a while. He knew why Jason was a mess, hell everyone did. It wasn't like it was a secret. He felt sorry for the man and he wondered if Elizabeth was the one who could save him. A chuckled escaped his lips. The most feared person on the East Coast and beyond needed saving and a 5'2 woman seemed to have the cojones to do it. She seemed to have no fear where Jason was concerned which meant she was either crazy or saw through his bullshit. Either way, they were going to be explosive, and Diego almost wished he could be around to see it all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, a doctor came by to check on Sage and while she still needed to rest, she was doing just fine. Liz was glad because she was tired from having to wake the young woman up so often. She walked over to Diego, "I need to make a call."

He nodded and had her follow him to his father's office.

"You'll have some privacy in here."

"Thank you Diego."

She dialed her father's cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hi dad."

Jeff almost spilled his coffee. "Elizabeth?"

Dylan watched him curiously.

"Yes, I'm sorry I had to leave the way I did."

"Where are you?"

"Some place safe."

"Are you sure? Does this have to do with your bio dad?"

"Yes. His enemies were after me and someone came to protect me."

Jeff sat down at a table. "Who is your father Elizabeth?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

He made a motion to Dylan for a pen and paper and he rushed it over to him. He wrote down the name and then asked, "Is he dangerous?"

"Yes, he's in the mob. I'm meeting with him tomorrow."

"Where are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Some of his enemies want to use me to get to him. So, for now, just know that I'm safe and protected."

Jeff was trying to process everything. He was scared. "I love you Elizabeth. I'm so scared for you right now, I can hardly breathe."

"I love you too daddy." She said tearfully. "I'll call you soon okay?"

"Okay."

Jeff put down the phone and called over to Kevin, who used to own the coffee shop. He was sitting at a table nearby with his computer. "Can you look up this name on your laptop for me?"

"Sure." Kevin said taking the paper from him. They sat down and were alarmed when Kevin cursed under his breath. "This is one dangerous dude. Why do you need to know about him?"

"Um, I found out someone I love is related to him."

Dylan and Jeff looked at each other. This wasn't good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked for Jason but it was like he had disappeared. There was a knock on the door and she looked up as Lorenzo's maid answered it.

"Hi, can I see Sage please?"

"Your name?"

"Eddie."

Liz looked at the handsome young man curiously. The maid had disappeared and then came back. "She'll be right out."

Sage was shocked when the maid had told her Eddie was here. He had been one of the popular guys in high school that she had a crush on and he had happened to be at the party the other night. She nervously smoothed her hands over her clothes and then hurried to the front door. "Eddie?"

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine. Diego is threatening to bubble wrap me because I'm a klutz, but the doctor says I'm good."

He smiled shyly which made Elizabeth grin.

"Those guys were stupid. They could have hurt you."

"I know they didn't mean it."

"That's beside the point. Um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me tonight."

Sage's mouth dropped open but she quickly recovered. "I would love that."

"I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"I'll be ready."

He smiled at her and then left. Sage squealed and Elizabeth chuckled.

"Congrats. He's a cutie."

She ran over and plopped down next to Liz. "I've had a crush on him for three long, agonizing years."

Diego rolled his eyes. "You're taking two guards and if your head starts hurting, you have to come home right away."

It wasn't that he didn't like Eddie, because from what he knew, he was a standup guy. But, Sage was like a sister to him and he wanted her protected.

Sage rolled her eyes and rattled something off in Spanish which made Diego growl. Liz jumped as Diego suddenly ran towards his cousin and she tried unsuccessfully to get away. He relentlessly tickled her as she gasped for air and then finally let her go.

"Please, I can't let anything happen to you."

Liz couldn't help but smile.

"Fine." She said standing up and walking to her room; complaining in Spanish the whole way.

"That was very sweet." Liz said.

Diego shrugged. "She deserves to be respected. Listen, I want to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"I saw you talking to Jason last night. Just give him some time okay? I have a feeling in the end he might come to you but it won't be right away."

"You know don't you?"

"I do but it's not my story to tell."

"Is it really that bad?"

Diego looked down at his hands. "Yes, it's pretty bad."

Liz sighed. "Okay, I'll try to wait him out."

"Just tread lightly. Don't push him too much."

Liz nodded.

There was another knock on the door and he got up and answered it. "Sonny? You're early."

"Hello Diego. I was anxious."

He stepped back. "Come in."

Elizabeth held her breath and stood up to face him as her eyes took him all in.

"Elizabeth?" Sonny said coming to a stop.

"Hello Mr. Corinthos."

Her formality snapped him out of his haze. "Please call me Sonny."

He walked towards her until he was standing in front of her. "You look so much like your mother's family." He said studying her.

"Can you tell me about her?"

Sonny nodded and sat down and she did the same.

"She was a beautiful soul; caring, loyal to a fault. Her compassion towards others was almost legendary. I was very much in love with her."

"Go on."

"Her father hated me. Hernando wanted me away from her. We had broken up for a while and then got back together. There had been another woman in my life before her and she came back to town. Lily couldn't handle our closeness and she broke it off again and then she found out she was pregnant. I broke it off with Brenda but Hernando was livid. He had a bomb put in my limo thinking that I would be blown to bits. He didn't know we were back together. Lily went to get inside and I watched it blow up."

Liz gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"It was horrible. I thought she died. We had a funeral and everything. When I got Miguel's letter, he was her first love, I was shocked to find out that Hernando had kept her alive so she could conceive and then had given you away so that I wouldn't know you."

"Unbelievable." Elizabeth muttered.

"I know. It was a crazy time. I would have never let you go if I had known Elizabeth. But we can't go back. I'm just hoping you're willing to give me a chance to get to know you."

Liz stood up and paced back and forth. "I just need some time to process all of this. I have parents. I've had a good life and then suddenly I'm kidnapped and need guards and people are shooting at me. I just don't know what to do with all of that." She said rushing past him.

"Elizabeth." Sonny yelled as the door slammed shut. He sat down and rubbed his hand over his face.

Lorenzo walked towards him and sat down. "Just give her some time and space."

"I know that is what she needs but I'm going crazy here. She's a part of Lily who will always have a big piece of my heart."

Lorenzo sighed. There was nothing simple or easy about this situation. He was worried about Elizabeth and all the pressure that she was under.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth ran until she reached a pond. Out of breath, she plopped down on the ground and put her head in her hands.

"That good huh?" Jason said from his seat under the tree next to her.

Elizabeth jumped and looked over at him. "You really need to stop doing that before I have a heart attack."

"Again, I was here first." He said smirking.

Liz rolled her eyes and got up and sat down next to him. "Are you getting away from my father too?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't know what to do about all of this. I already have a dad; one who has been loving and dotes on me. Sonny's choices got my mother killed. I know it was an accident, but still. I'm lucky I'm even alive. I'm not sure what he expects from me; did he think he could just roll into town and I'd hug him and we'd be one big happy family?"

Jason listened but didn't interrupt. He could tell that she was on a roll.

"And now I feel like I'm trapped in an episode of the Soprano's. Please tell me that he doesn't own a strip club."

Jason chuckled. "No, he doesn't."

"Thank God." Liz said leaning her back onto the tree. "I feel like I have no choices right now."

"You always have choices Elizabeth. You don't have to be a part of his life."

"But what about his enemies?"

"You'd probably always have to have a guard with you, but once all of this settles down, you could go back home."

Jason wondered why that statement made his heart clench a little.

Liz thought about that. Home sounded so good right now in some ways. But she still kind of felt conflicted. Home consisted of her mooning over a man she couldn't have and working herself into an early grave. She really didn't have a life; at least not the one she had always envisioned for herself. Maybe it was time she got out from under her parent's shadow and saw the world. She had to admit, going on this little adventure did feed a side to her that she had long buried. It was exciting and dangerous and anything but predictable. Predictable, that is what her life had become. She, Elizabeth Webber, had become a total bore.


	9. Chapter 9 – Revelations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! For all the curious, you find out Jason's tragedy Chapter 11 * Guest – Actually they are 8 years apart. She was born in Nov 1982 and he was Sept 1974 (for some reason I read 72 initially) cause originally he was 1981. You were closer… Nothing wrong with being a romantic! * Kikimoo – Yes and yes. * LiasonLuv – The 3 of them will be an interesting dynamic. * leeleelay5 – Yes! * Virgy15 – Stay Tuned! * bjq – Thank you so much! * lrobinson01 – If I were her I'd kidnap him lol. * ilovedana53 – Possibly…. * Guest – lol They should run!

Chapter 9 – Revelations

Jason watched Liz fight with herself in her head and smirked. She was cute when she was all conflicted.

"Have you ever wanted to just start over?" She whispered catching him off guard. "I wish I had a reset button."

"I had that."

"How so?" She said looking over at him.

Jason took a deep breath. "I was in a car accident with my brother. He was driving drunk and ran into a tree. I was in a coma and when I woke up, I didn't remember anything or anyone. I was a clean slate and had to learn everything all over again; good and bad, right and wrong."

"Wow. That must have been challenging."

"I was pretty angry. I pushed everyone away because they wanted me to be someone I didn't remember."

"And then you met my father right?"

"Yes. He gave me a job and made me feel like I had some purpose."

"What happened with your family?"

"We tolerate each other. They hate my job choice. It's hard for them. It had gotten better over the years but, I don't see them anymore."

"Why?"

She saw the horrible pain creep onto his face again and then a wall of ice overtook his features and it was almost like looking at a completely different person. Deciding not to push, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Just know that I will never judge you Jason. If you ever want to talk or vent, I'll be there for you."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't go where she wanted him to go. It would also destroy him if he let her in and then she left.

She reached down and took his hand and held it and they stayed that way for quite a while.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

An hour later, Liz stood up and walked towards the house leaving Jason behind. She needed to speak with her father.

When she walked into the house, Diego, Lorenzo, and Sonny were sitting on the couch talking. Lorenzo smiled at her. "Hello Elizabeth, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Why don't you show Sonny the flower gardens?"

She nodded and looked at her father and Sonny quietly followed her and they sat down on a bench.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. I probably should apologize to you."

"No Elizabeth, it's okay. I understand. This is a lot to take in. I've been like a crazy man searching for you."

"I heard." She said looking at him.

He smiled and she saw his dimples and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was quite sure that he used them to get his way.

"What do you expect from me Sonny?"

"I just want the chance to get to know you; have you meet my family."

"I guess I can do that but you have to know that I do already have a family. I won't turn my back on them."

"I'm not expecting you too."

"How much longer will I be in danger?"

"I can't answer that. We're trying to tie up some loose ends and then I can take you back to Port Charles. After that, it will be your decision what happens. If you want to go back to Wisconsin, you can. I know you were starting a life there. I just hope that we can see each other from time to time and keep in touch."

Liz nodded. "All of that sounds reasonable. Will I always have to have a guard?"

"For the immediate future, yes. I'm sorry but my life is dangerous and I know you didn't ask for this but I can't take a chance with yours."

"Where will I stay when we go back to Port Charles?"

"I have a penthouse you can stay at if you want your privacy. It's right across the hall from Jason."

"That should be interesting." She muttered.

"Are you and Jason not getting along?"

"We're doing a lot better. It was touch and go for a while. Do you know how OB and Johnny are doing?"

"They are on their way home as we speak. Johnny is doing fine and OB wasn't hurt."

"That's good. I really like them."

Sonny nodded.

"I have to go help Sage get ready for her date."

Sonny smiled. "Okay."

Liz stood up. "Talk to you later."

He nodded and let out the breath he was holding. At least they had a civil conversation.

Jason took her place on the bench. He figured he might as well get it over with.

"Thank you for getting her here safely."

Jason didn't say anything.

"We probably won't have to stay here for that long. The Zacchara/Roscoe throw down should be done soon. Taggert escaped FBI custody. We're trying to track him. Johnny needs to get back and neutralize his father."

"Are you on your meds?"

Sonny's eyes quickly flashed to anger. "That is none of your fucking business."

Jason glared at him. "You have made everyone's life hell for months. So yes, it is my fucking business."

"Do you really want to start this here?"

"Sonny, I'm not going another round with you. If you go off your meds again, I'm out." Jason said standing up.

"Do not walk away from me." Sonny yelled.

"Watch me." Jason said walking back to the house. He was sick of Sonny. He was walking around like his shit didn't stink and Jason knew first hand that it did.

"You can't blame me for what happened Jason."

Jason stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. Sonny immediately regretted his words when he saw the murderous look in his enforcer's eyes. "It happened because I work for you. It happened because you started a fucking shootout not caring who got hurt. You weren't thinking or just didn't care. It's always about you isn't it Sonny? If you value your life, you will never bring it up in conversation again."

Sonny clenched his jaw. He knew better than to say anything. Jason was like a powder keg ready to explode and he really didn't want to be the target when it did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz had heard what Jason yelled from her bedroom window. Whatever happened seemed to have caused a huge rift between her father and Jason. Whatever went down was eating Jason Morgan alive. She went back into the bathroom and helped Sage with her hair, determined that she was going to find out what the hell was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anthony was raging as he opened the front door and found OB holding up his son. "Johnny, you're home."

Johnny grunted and OB helped him into a chair. "Thanks OB."

"Don't mention it." He said turning and leaving the house.

"Should I call a doctor?"

"I'm fine pop."

"I'm going to kill Faith Roscoe. She's on the run. I think we're close to catching her."

"Pop, if you wouldn't have been so hell bent on me kidnapping Elizabeth, I wouldn't have been put in this position."

"You're blaming me?"

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"We can still get the girl. You know Corinthos is arrogant. He'll bring her back here."

"You are going to stay away from Elizabeth."

Anthony stared at him. "Are you in love with this girl?"

"No, Jesus pop, let it go."

Anthony grinned. If his son wanted Elizabeth Webber then he would have her. Johnny was not happy about the look in his father's eyes at all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went into his room as he tried to calm down. His phone rang. "What." He yelled.

"Hello to you too." Johnny said. "We have a problem."

Jason rolled his eyes and sat down. "Now what?"

"Anthony has it in his head that I want Elizabeth."

"What the fuck Johnny."

"All I said to him was to stay away from her. And somewhere in that insane brain of his, he interpreted that as I want her."

"Fuck." Jason muttered. This was the last thing he needed.

"I overheard him calling Ronnie. He wants her alive and unharmed and then they'll prepare for the wedding."

"Your father is a raving lunatic."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't already know. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Jason said softly. "I'll call you when I think of something."

Jason felt like throwing his phone. He stood up and walked back into the living room. Everyone was sitting around talking when they finally noticed him and the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Johnny called. Anthony has decided that Elizabeth is going to be Johnny's wife."

"What?" Sonny yelled.

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"Anthony needs to be dealt with." Lorenzo said.

"If Anthony dies, I'll be the first one blamed for it." Jason said.

Sage sighed. "Why not marry her off to someone else?"

Liz's head snapped in her direction. "I'm not marrying anyone." She looked up at Jason. "He can't force me right?"

"Yeah, he could." He said sitting down.

"I'll marry her." Diego said winking at Liz.

"You're going back to college." Lorenzo said pinning him with his eyes.

"I'll marry her." Luis said walking towards them from the kitchen as he tried to hide his smile because of the look on Jason's face.

Liz felt like she was about to get whiplash. "Have you all lost your mind?"

"We could fake a marriage." Luis added.

"It would have to be filed. He'll check." Sonny said.

"How about you just say she's engaged?" Sage suggested.

Liz put her head in her hands.

"Johnny can tell us how he reacts to that."

"Why would he believe that Liz is suddenly engaged, especially to one of us?" Lorenzo asked.

"He's got a point." Jason added. "It's not remotely believable."

"What if I call him and tell him I forbid it?" Sonny asked.

"Since when does Anthony give a shit when any of us tell him anything?" Jason said angrily.

"My daughter is not marrying a Zacchara." Sonny yelled.

Liz stood up. "First of all, there is nothing wrong with Johnny. Secondly, I'm not marrying anyone and I'm not getting faux engaged either. Find another solution." She said before muttering all the way back to her room.

The door rang and Sage's date knocked, interrupting their conversation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

OB opened up his office door and was surprised to find Johnny on the other side. "What's up?"

"My father, the lunatic, has decided that Liz is going to marry me."

OB grinned. "Did you tell Sonny?"

"I told Jason."

"Sonny must be having a cow."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. Honestly, in that warped brain of his, if she doesn't marry you, then it will turn into her needing to die for betraying you."

"True."

OB called Jason. "Johnny's with me."

"So, you're up to speed?"

"I am. This is bad Jason. If Liz won't marry Johnny then Anthony will take it as a personal affront. He'll want her dead."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know that if he breaths the same air as her, Sonny is gonna want his head."

Sonny looked up at him.

"I know. I don't think there is a good way out of this."

"Let's talk this through some more and I'll get back to you."

Jason put his phone in his pocket. "OB brought up a good point. If she doesn't marry Johnny, she's screwed anyway because Anthony will want her head."

"Fuck Anthony." Sonny said angrily. "I'm so sick of his crazy shit."

Liz walked back into the room. "Are you basically saying that if I don't marry Johnny, I'll die?"

Jason looked up at her and then looked away.

"Don't all answer at once."

"I won't let him have you." Sonny said.

Liz sat down. "I just want to make this clear. I let you people drag me away from my life. It might not be the perfect life, but it was mine. Then I get shot at and dragged to South America." She said turning to Lorenzo. "No offense because what I've seen has been beautiful."

Lorenzo smirked.

"But marrying someone I barely know is where I draw the line. Figure out something else. Send me to the freaking moon for all I care but I'm not getting married." She said before smacking her hand on the sofa. "So, with that off the table, what else do you have?"

Lorenzo chuckled. He liked Elizabeth more and more every minute.

His phone rang. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Jason please?"

Lorenzo handed him the phone. "It's for you."

"What?"

"Now is that anyway to greet me?" Anthony asked smiling. "You have something I want."

"I have nothing you want Anthony."

Everyone in the room looked at Jason.

"Elizabeth belongs to Johnny. Think of how it can bring peace between the organizations."

"You can't force her to do something she doesn't want."

"She'll do what I tell her do."

"You listen to me closely. I will put a bullet in your head before I let Elizabeth anywhere near you."

Anthony stomped his feet. "Are you threatening me?"

"I never lie so take it the way you want."

Anthony started yelling and Jason rolled his eyes and hung up on him. He turned around and everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"You just threatened Anthony. How is that supposed to help exactly?"

"And what do you suggest Sonny? Would you rather that I handed Elizabeth over like a lamb to the slaughter?"

"No, but you just pissed him off more."

"Anything I said would have pissed him off because he's fucking crazy."

Elizabeth watched Jason walk out front and she stood up and followed him. "Jason." She yelled as she chased after him. "Wait."

Jason felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He stopped and turned around. "Go back inside Elizabeth."

"No I won't….."

He glared at her intensely. "Go back inside." He growled.

She stuttered for a second but realized something was wrong. Jason had whipped out his gun and as she turned to run, his body recoiled from a bullet and she screamed and dove towards him.

Everyone in the house jumped up and armed themselves.


	10. Chapter 10 – Casualties of War

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Bajangirlz – Glad I'm keeping you guessing! * Virgy15 – lol You'll pretty much be mad at me until chapter 13 is over at least. * Liasonisthebomb – Glad you liked the Alcazars! Thanks! * KLJLizFan, All Guests! – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Good guess! * kikimoo – Thank you! * Catrina – Thank you so much! * ilovedana53 – You'll find out tomorrow for sure!

Chapter 10 – Casualties of War

Jason fired his gun towards the sound of the gunshots and guards appeared seemingly out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Jason, you're bleeding." She said looking at his arm.

"Shit. We don't have time for this."

"Just lay there please. We need to stop the bleeding."

One of the guards handed her a handkerchief and she placed it on the wound. "It went through." She said checking the back of his arm.

Lorenzo ran up to them.

"He's shot, call a doctor."

He placed the call as Diego knelt down on the ground beside Jason. "Can you walk?"

Jason nodded.

A guard ran up. "Whoever it was is gone."

"Taggert." Jason said softly. "Did you find anything?"

Luis nodded. "He was across the street. It was a long-range sniper rifle. He probably ran through the woods which means he's still in the area. We need to get everyone in the house."

Lorenzo and Diego helped him to his feet and Diego walked him back to the house with Elizabeth sticking close by.

They sat him on his bed and Elizabeth went and got a wet washcloth and a towel. She carefully took off his shirt and then Jason laid back on the bed with the towel propped under his arm.

A doctor suddenly appeared and everyone but Elizabeth left the room. She recognized him as the one who had followed up with Sage.

"It went through so I'm just going to sew you up." He said preparing an injection of pain meds. Slightly turning his head, he looked at Elizabeth, "You'll need to change the bandages twice a day. I'll leave some antibiotics."

She nodded and took Jason's other hand as the man gave him the shot and then began to clean out the wound and then sew. He carefully finished and bandaged up Jason's arm.

"You need to rest okay? Try not to move that arm for at least the next twenty-four hours. I'll check on you tomorrow."

Elizabeth watched him walk out and then got starting cleaning up the room. She sat next to Jason and gently wiped his face and cleaned up his arm.

He was tired and the drugs were making him a little loopy. He felt her hand move his hair off his face and he lightly muttered something she couldn't understand.

"Sleep Jason. I won't leave you."

"I should have visited her and told her that I was sorry but I couldn't." He said softly.

"What would you have said?"

She watched his eyes flutter open as she rested her hand on his cheek.

"That I loved her and I never met for her to get hurt."

His eyes were full of tears and when Diego started to push the door open, she waved him off and he promptly shut it.

"What else."

"I miss her." He said gulping in some air. "I miss her so much."

Elizabeth laid on the other side of him and just held him the best that she could. God help her, she had to be there for him. She was inexplicably drawn to Jason. It wasn't just about his looks. His eyes were like the windows to his soul and she saw so much emotion in them. He seemed to awaken something inside of her that she couldn't even explain. But most of all, he challenged her and made her feel alive.

She wiped away a tear from his face and watched him fall asleep before finally succumbing herself.

When Sage came back from her date, they let her know what happened. She was shocked. Sonny walked to Jason's room and peeked inside and saw Elizabeth sleeping in his enforcer's arms and it angered him that she felt more comfortable with Jason then with him. He didn't want Jason anywhere near his child and would have to put a stop to whatever was going on between the two. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

Lorenzo watched him walk back into the room. The look on his face was not good.

"What's going on between Jason and my daughter?"

Sage frowned. "Nothing. Why would you ask that?"

"Because they seem close."

Diego shrugged. "She hasn't said anything and it's not like they hang out."

Luis sighed. "I think they are attracted to one another but neither has acted on it."

Sonny wiped his chin with his hand.

"You don't seem too happy about that." Lorenzo said. Sonny looked like he was about to come out of his skin.

"I'm not. Jason isn't good for her."

"Why not?" Sage asked.

"He's dangerous and angry most of the time."

Sage rolled her eyes. "The same could be said for you too you know."

Sonny avoided looking at her. "Jason's head is messed up right now."

"Again…." Sage said not finishing the sentence. "I mean no disrespect Sonny, but Elizabeth is an adult and she can make her own decisions. If she likes Jason, then there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"The hell I can." He said standing up.

Elizabeth walked towards them. "What is going on out here?"

Sonny turned towards her wondering how much she had heard.

"How is he?" Sonny asked.

"He's sleeping. I'm going to stay in his room tonight to take care of him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

She frowned at him. "Why?"

"It's better that you don't get to close to the person who's guarding you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Look, I didn't ask your permission. I'm telling you that is what I'm going to do. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I'm not leaving him alone."

Sonny's jaw clenched.

"I'll bring you some dinner." Lorenzo said standing up.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Sage got up and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Liz smiled. "Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly called Sonny. "How's it going?"

"Not that great."

She let out a breath. "Talk to me Sonny."

"She's trying but the whole situation is a mess and she's having a hard time coming to terms with it."

"What else?" She could hear something in his voice that told her something had happened. She knew her husband way to well.

"She's a little opinionated."

Carly laughed. "And why is that a bad thing?"

Sonny smirked. "Let's just say usually my words have the opposite effect on her."

"You'll get used to each other."

"There's something else."

"I knew it."

"Jason was shot today. We think it was Taggert."

Carly stood up. "Is he okay?"

"Relax, he's going to be fine. The bullet went through his left arm. Elizabeth was standing right next to him. I could have lost her."

"But you didn't and thank God Jason is okay."

Sonny didn't answer.

"Did you take your medicine?"

Carly didn't want to upset him but it was important.

"Yeah, I took it with dinner."

"Did you get the picture I sent?"

Sonny chuckled. "Carly, why did you let him get so messy?"

Carly laughed. "It was funny. It's just spaghetti sauce."

He shook his head. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please tell Jason that I'm thinking about him."

"I will."

Sonny walked to the window and looked out. They weren't safe here anymore. They needed to go home.

Lorenzo walked up to him. "I'm sorry this happened under my watch."

Sonny turned. "I don't blame you Lorenzo. I think I should take them back to Port Charles. I think I can protect them better there."

Lorenzo nodded. "Understood. We'll make sure the doctor signs off on Jason's condition tomorrow morning and it's okay for him to be moved. I can get a police escort to the airport."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up and immediately checked Jason's bandage to make sure he wasn't bleeding through it. It still looked fine so she left it alone. She studied him for a moment. He looked so peaceful. Unable to resist, she ran her hand over the muscles on his chest. She wanted to draw him so badly. His body was perfect. She let it rest on his abs and Jason's eyes flickered open. "Thirsty." He croaked.

She lifted his head and handed him the glass and he drank a little before she settled him back against the pillows.

His hand lightly traced her cheek. "Why are you awake?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Lay down."

She laid down and cuddled into his side.

"I know I've been difficult."

She started to object but he cut her off.

"No, I have been. It's just that my life has been complicated the last few months. I didn't think I'd even make it through."

And that was the truth. Jason had considered taking his life on two separate occasions. If it weren't for OB and Francis, he would have done it. That is how hopeless he had felt.

Elizabeth lifted up and looked into his eyes which were filled with tears. "Someday you are going to trust me enough to tell me what happened and I'm hoping you'll let me be there for you. I can't explain why I want to be the one to do that, but I just do. You're stuck with me Jason Morgan."

He closed his eyes, savoring her touch on his face. Somehow she had penetrated his resolve. He wanted to turn her away but he couldn't. There was this deep need for her inside his heart even though he didn't feel he deserved her. Opening his eyes back up he saw her give him a slight smile before laying her head on his chest. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd feel differently towards him once she knew what happened. Sighing, he closed his eyes and gave into the drugs that were still coursing through his body. He'd worry about that another day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, the doctor arrived and checked everything.

"It's starting to heal. Again, don't use the arm unless you have too."

Sonny was standing in the doorway. "Can he travel?"

Jason looked up at him.

"It should be fine. Just keep him hydrated and he should check with another doctor when you get there. He did lose a decent amount of blood. I just want to make sure his heart rate stays in a good range. So, if you can get him to rest that would be good."

Sonny nodded.

Elizabeth had gone to take a shower and once the doctor left, Sonny stepped into the room.

"I want to go back. I think we can protect her better back in Port Charles."

Jason nodded. "I agree."

"I'll get the jet fueled. You need help getting to the bathroom?"

Jason sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to stand and wobbled a little bit. Sonny stood next to him and steadied him as he walked. He was surprised that Jason was even allowing it.

There were no words said and Sonny quietly slipped out of the room and went to get his bag ready.

Lorenzo was planning things so they were safe at the airport. His men were going over the plane. Sonny had left a guard with it anyway to make sure no one tried to mess with it. He texted Carly to let her know that soon they'd be in the air.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Jason's room and groaned. "Jason, please let me help you." She said moving to his side. She took the shirt out of his hands and had him sit on the bed so she could help him into it. "You have to be one of the most stubborn men I've ever met." She said as she pulled it down.

He watched her get his things together and then take them out to the foyer. She came back for him and made him take his antibiotic and then helped him into the living room.

"I'm fine." He said softly.

"Whatever." She said ignoring him.

He smirked.

Sage smiled at him and arranged some pillows and Jason sat down.

"How was your date?" He asked her.

"It was nice."

"He didn't try anything funny did he?"

Sage chuckled. "Nope. He was the perfect gentleman. I think my dad said something to him before we left. He looked a little green when he got into the car."

Jason smiled and Sage realized that was the first time she had seen a genuine smile on his face since he had gotten there.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Take care of her okay?"

Sage had definitely liked having Liz around. Usually, she was the only girl.

"I will." Jason said softly.

Diego walked over and hugged Elizabeth. "I'm going to miss you." He said before rattling off some Spanish.

Liz chuckled. "You're so smooth."

He grinned. "It's in the Alcazar bloodline."

Lorenzo smiled. "You got that right." He said moving to hug Elizabeth. "I hope you have a safe flight and enjoyed most of your time here. It's always open to you if you want to visit."

Liz smiled. "Thank you for having me and I really appreciate that."

"Where's Luis?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared earlier." Diego said shrugging. "Maybe he wasn't having a good day."

Lorenzo had sent some guards to find him, but he had slipped away undetected. He just hoped he wasn't doing something crazy.


	11. Chapter 11 – True Confession

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! * skatiefan – Thank you! I actually was thinking of a doing an Elizabeth/Dylan true crossover. I just wrote out a few pages and haven't gotten back to it. You will get a G.C. reaction at some pt. in the story. * Catrina – You're about to find out! * kcke2pen – Yes, a sniper can get to them anywhere. But, Jason and Sonny would have more control because they'd be overseeing the security. Nowhere is necessarily safe. So, they might as well go home. They know the terrain. * Guest – Michael is Sonny's kid. * Kikimoo – Sonny hasn't been a very good friend to Jason. * maryrose59 – Elizabeth will have Jason's back. * reina13 – Thanks! * Dreamlover22 – A visit will happen later. * KLJLizFan – A lot of your questions answered this chapter!

Next two chapters are all about the drama; very soapy. Definitely not to be missed!

Chapter 11 – True Confessions

Luis snuck up to the shack about three miles from the compound. It was just before daybreak and he figured Taggert would probably still be asleep. His men had tracked him and then by process of elimination located where he was holed up after they saw him staring out the window. He carefully stepped over the trip wire T had left. "Amateur." He muttered. Slowly he made his way to the house and jimmied the lock on the back door and let himself in. The house was dark and quiet. T wasn't in the living room so he made his way to the bedroom and stealthily crept up to the bed.

Taggert was sleeping soundly after shooting Jason. He knew it wasn't a fatal wound, because the enforcer had turned right as he pulled the trigger, but it would do the trick and put him on the sidelines. He had been pissed when he didn't get to finish off OB and Johnny. As soon as the car pulled onto the tarmac, Taggert ran as fast as he could for the woods and ran to his getaway car before the other agents could get to him. So, getting to shoot Jason had made him very happy.

"Puede que te pudras en el infierno." Luis spat (may you rot in hell). Taggert's eyes snapped open and Luis smiled. "You're terminated." Fear flicked in Taggert's eyes and then Luis put a bullet it in his head. "No one fucks with the people I care about." He said before grabbing Taggert's phone and slipping out. Faith was going to get a little call shortly and if she didn't behave, she would die too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi  
>Liz settled next to Jason in the plane and made sure he was okay. Her father watched her closely. He could tell Jason and Elizabeth were getting closer and he didn't like it at all but he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. He needed to make sure that Jason stayed in the mental state he was. Frankly, he was even more lethal when he was so edgy. No one would mess with him and he had plans to take over the Zacchara organization. But right now, he needed to keep his family safe. He had thought staying at Lorenzo's would be safe but he was wrong. Going back to Port Charles was taking a chance but at least he'd have more control over security. The Towers were like a fortress.<p>

Jason watched Liz get him some water and considered the change that had occurred between them. He could already tell that Sonny didn't like it. But then again, he really didn't care if he did or not. She handed him the bottle and he drank a little. "Are you staying in the penthouse across from me?"

Liz sighed. "Do you have a guest bedroom?"

Sonny frowned.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll stay there so I can monitor you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Her face scrunched up. "Why, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then there isn't a problem is there?" She asked smiling.

Jason shook his head. "Fine. I'll warn you that the room is pink. My last house guest was a bit much to say the least."

Sonny cleared his throat. "Brenda isn't that bad Jason."

He glared at Sonny. "Trust me, the next time she comes to town, you'll deal with her directly. I'm done running interference."

Elizabeth watched the angry looks between the two men. This was not good at all. And she had a feeling that if they did get in a fight, one or both of them wouldn't walk away alive."

Sonny was seething. Jason was his employee but lately, all his enforcer did was defy him. Something needed to change.

They needed to have a serious talk.

Elizabeth reached over and squeezed Jason hand surprising both the men. "You need to relax. Don't look over there." She whispered.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Just close your eyes and get some rest okay?"

"Okay."

He closed his eyes and was surprised that she was still holding his hand. He pulled his hand away and then adjusted so their fingers were entwined. Her hand felt nice against his.

Liz smiled and laid her head on Jason's shoulder and closed her eyes as her father angrily watched the display. Jason was not going to be with his daughter. There was no way in hell he would allow it.

Several hours later, the plane landed and Max and Milo greeted them and assisted them off of the plane. They all got into the limo and headed to the penthouse.

"I ordered some clothes for you with Sage's help. I had guards put them in your room."

Liz was surprised. "Thank you Sonny, that was very nice of you."

Sonny smiled. "You can send anything you don't like back."

She waved the statement off. "I'm sure they're fine."

The car stopped and they all got out and went inside. Sonny introduced her to some of the guards and they went upstairs.

They walked into Jason's penthouse and Liz was surprised. It was sparse but it fit Jason.

"I had Max stock the fridge."

Liz nodded.

"Jason will give you a key."

Jason sat down on the couch.

"I'll show you the room." Sonny said walking up the stairs. Elizabeth followed and while it definitely was pink, it was girlie and nicely decorated. She liked it.

"You don't have to worry so much about me. I'll make sure that I stick with the guards when I go out."

Sonny nodded. "Carly should be here any minute."

Liz was surprised. "Oh, it will be nice to meet her."

Sonny wasn't so sure of that but he just hoped that Carly would behave and that Elizabeth and Jason would refrain from any hand holding.

They went downstairs and five minutes later, the door opened up and Michael ran inside. "Dad, Uncle Jase…" He yelled.  
>His father scooped him up and gave him a hug and kissed and then put him down. Michael scurried into Jason's lap.<p>

"Hey buddy. How's it going?"

Michael smiled. "I missed you. Mommy said you have an owie."

"I do but it's getting better."

"Who is that?" Michael asked curiously.

"Michael, this is Elizabeth."

Sonny walked around. "Michael, Elizabeth is your sister."

The little boy frowned. "But she wasn't in mommy's tummy."

Sonny smiled. "No, she wasn't. She has a different mommy but I'm her daddy."

Michael thought about that for a moment and then got off of Jason's lap and sat next to Elizabeth and studied her. "I guess having a sister is okay."

Liz smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Michael and I'm four." He said proudly holding up his fingers.

Sonny ruffled his hair. "Carly, this is Elizabeth."

Liz stood up and shook Carly's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"We looked for you for a quite a while. Welcome to Port Charles." Carly said studying her. She wasn't at all what Carly had expected.

Liz shook her hand while noticing that Carly didn't look really thrilled that she was there. She sat back down on the couch closer to Jason.

Sonny stood up. "I'm sure Jason is tired."

Liz got up. "Let me go get you some water for your medicine."

She disappeared and Carly sat next to him for a moment. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Me too."

"We need to talk soon."

"I know."

Carly stood up and took Michael's hand. "Alright Mr. Man, let's go okay?"

He nodded and the three of them left.

Elizabeth put the water down.

"It wasn't time for my medicine."

"So shoot me. I lied." She said sitting back.

"Elizabeth…."

"Jason, I figured Carly and you needed some alone time."

"Carly can wait. I'm more worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"If we try to be together, you could be hurt. I think I owe it to you to at least bring that up. It's not an excuse. It's just the way it is."

"I don't understand what is going on between us anymore than you do. We can either ignore it or do something about it and frankly, I don't want to ignore anything about you."

"You just have no idea what this life can do to you. It can eat you up inside. But it's your choice. I'm not going to try and make it for you. I just don't want there to be an illusions."

"Somehow in the middle of this mess, we formed a connection. I don't want to fight it. The question is can you deal with that?"

Jason had no problems with their connection. It was the cruelty of his past that scared him. But staring into her beautiful eyes, he also knew that he wanted her badly. The moment he looked at her when she was threatening to shoot him, he knew he was a goner. "Yes. I want to be with you." He whispered so softly Elizabeth barely heard him.

She got on her knees and leaned towards him and stroked his face for a moment before kissing him softly. And when his tongue wiped across her bottom lip, she opened for him and Jason grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately taking her breath away. They pulled apart and Liz tried to catch her breath. "That was some first kiss."

Jason smiled. "I'm already looking forward to the second one."

"There's plenty of time for that. Right now, I need you to rest."

She organized the pillows on the couch and then got him to lie down. "Jason, do you have a phone I can use?"

He nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "I'll have Francis get you one."

"I just need to call my parents."

She dialed the phone and her dad picked up right away.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. We're in Port Charles."

"Should I worry?"

"I'm safe for now."

"When can we see you?"

"I don't think it's safe for you to come here right now. But, I'll let you know when you can."

"Your mother wants to talk to you, hold on."

Andrea grabbed the phone. "Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." She said smiling. It was good to hear her voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. We were all so worried. Dylan asks about you every time we go get coffee."

"Tell him I'm fine and not to worry." She said smiling.

"I will. What's he like?"

Liz sighed. "Sonny's different. We're trying to connect but…"

"It hasn't happened yet?"

"No. It's complicated."

"Well, I hope for your sakes you two work it out."

Liz sighed. "Honestly mom, I'm not sure it will happen. I just have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Who do you have looking after you?"

She turned and looked at Jason who was sleeping. "His name is Jason. He kept me safe."

"Good. Just be careful. I want you back in one piece."

"I will be. I'll call you in a couple of days okay?'

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

There was a knock on the door so Elizabeth opened it. "Johnny." She said giving him a big hug.

Johnny smiled. "It's good to see you too."

She took his hand and then shushed him with the other and pulled him into the kitchen. "How's your arm?"

"It's healing well." He said before sitting down at a small table.

"I'm sorry we left you behind."

Johnny put his hand over hers. "It's okay. You shouldn't have stayed. You needed to get to a safe place."

"I thought you two were dead. I was really scared."

"Well, we're both fine. What's the deal with Jason? I didn't think he was the nap kind of guy."

"I made him rest. I know the gunshot wasn't really bad but he still lost a lot of blood. So, his body needs it."

"I guess we all look at Jason as being indestructible."

"Well, he's not."

"What's going on with you two?" Johnny asked before he could help himself.

"We like each other."

"As more than friends?"

Liz blushed. "Yes."

"You really want to be with Jason?"

Liz nodded noticing Johnny's disappointment. And then suddenly it hit her. "Oh…."

Johnny stood up. 'No, it's okay. You have a right to like whoever you want."

"Johnny….."

"Please, let's just pretend we didn't have this conversation."

"Friends?" She asked making a face.

Johnny smiled. "Friends."

They went back into the other room and Jason was sitting up.

"Jason? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a little headache."

"Can I get you some aspirin?"

"They're in the kitchen in the first drawer."

She rushed back into the kitchen to retrieve them.

Johnny sat down next to him. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm doing well."

"What's going on with your father?"

"Right now, he's obsessed with finding Faith."

"We need to keep Elizabeth's presence a secret for now. The longer it is before he finds out she's here the better."

"I agree."

Liz handed Jason the aspirin and some water.

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm going to go. I just wanted to say hi."

Liz walked him to the door. "I'm really glad that you're doing okay Johnny."

He smiled and brushed his thumb over her chin. "Me too."

She shut the door and walked over to Jason.

"I need to tell you something." He said adjusting his position. He needed to let her know everything.

"Okay."

"I don't even know where to begin."

She held his hand and squeezed it. It was a few minutes later that he spoke.

"About four months ago, we were under attack by the Ruiz family. It was pretty brutal. We lost a lot of men and they were close to taking over the organization." He said pausing to take a drink of water. "Manny decided to go after my family to get to me. He kidnapped my grandparents. I wasn't that close to my family. I only really spoke to Emily, my sister when she was alive, and Lila, my grandmother, consistently. Things were strained because of the life I chose to lead after the accident. Manny told me to meet him down at the docks and he'd tell me what he wanted in exchange for their lives.

Sonny and I argued about it. He didn't want me to go. Apparently, their lives meant nothing to him. It came to blows. He hit me because I openly defied him and I stormed out and went to see Manny anyway.

When I got there, he made me beg for their lives. He had them down on their knees with guns to their heads. It was so horrible to see them like that. I was going out of my mind and then Sonny showed up with a whole bunch of guys and started shooting up the place. Manny shot my grandmother in the back and ran away. When the gunfire stopped I ran to her. There was a pool of blood on the ground and Edward was crying and yelling at me to get away from her; that I had killed her. I ran; like a coward. I was a mess. I couldn't go to her funeral. My grandfather came to me and told me that I wasn't welcome in their home and that he never wanted to speak to me again."

Tears were coming down Jason's face and Elizabeth held him as he cried. "I almost killed myself twice after that. I couldn't live with the guilt. It was eating me up inside. She died on my watch. And God I hate Sonny for what he did. I would have given my life for her. She meant everything to me."

Elizabeth was crying with him at this point. "I'm so sorry Jason. What happened to Manny?"

"I hunted him down and he'll never hurt anyone again." Jason said evenly.

And he had hunted him and kept Manny alive for two weeks while he suffered as Jason did unspeakable things to his body.

A/N – Hope no one is disappointed by the danger speech. Jason would be a horrible person if he didn't warn Elizabeth about the danger. He needs to know that she gets it. It's not an excuse like on the show. It's a fact about the life he leads. They finish up the conversation next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 - Betrayal

A/N – Thanks for the comments! FYI Lots of info coming next few chapters (Sonny, Emily's death and Q's) + five families explanation (ch 19) Guest – I didn't know all the spacing was removed. Thanks! I corrected it. * blackberry959 – There are rules Jason has to abide by. * leeleelayla5 – He will. * Guest – re: your suggestions – I didn't realize that the site software was amiss and combined everything after the first couple of paragraphs. I've corrected it. All my other chapters are broken apart so it's not usual that I would post one big block. I think for the most part I'm pretty clear re: who's saying what but I'll keep it in the back of my mind to check before I post.

Chapter 12 - Betrayal

Jason pulled back and buried his head in his hands. Elizabeth got up and got a wet washcloth so he could wipe off his face.

"I thought you deserved to know exactly who I am and the life I lead before this goes any further. I'm an enforcer. I kill people to protect your father's business. And that brings a level of violence into my life that goes far beyond what most people would experience. If you don't want to see where this goes now, I'll understand. And once you make a decision, I won't bring it up again."

She studied him for a moment and then straddled his body and took his face in her hands. "I'm not going anywhere. You are so much more than an enforcer Jason. That doesn't have to define you." She said before kissing him softly. Jason grabbed her face and fed off of her lips and mouth. His kiss was rough and demanding and Elizabeth could barely keep up with him. It was so raw and primal. She had never been kissed like that and she found it intoxicating and extremely hot. Jason pulled back and took in a few breaths as their foreheads connected. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough with you."

"Don't ever apologize for wanting me Jason. That kiss was….wow." She said breathlessly.

Jason kissed her twice softly. "Thank you for giving us a try. I'm not always good with words, but it means a lot to me that you're willing to stay."

"What happened to your grandmother was horrible, but you didn't hurt her on purpose. And my father…." She said shaking her head. "I don't understand where his head was at."

"He was in a manic period and thought he didn't need his medication anymore. He doesn't think straight without them and gets impulsive."

"Do you think you can ever heal your relationship?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't think so. I can't forgive him. He doesn't even seem like he's sorry. And honestly, he's lucky that I haven't killed him. The five families are the only reason he is still breathing."

They had approached Jason after he came back from dealing with Manny and he told them everything that was going on. They assured him that it would be handled but that needed some time to prepare to make a smooth transition. They had agreed on a set time period and since Jason was so mentally exhausted, he agreed and told them that they had three months to handle it or he would and that time was almost up. So, he avoided Sonny as much as possible for the last two and half months while he tried to get himself together. He felt bad that Michael might grow up without a father but at this point, Jason was thinking that maybe he'd be better off without Sonny influencing his life. Just thinking about all of it was making Jason very angry. For most people, if they saw the current look on his face, they'd run. Instead, Elizabeth softly stroked his cheek and then ran her nails over his scalp and it was like she was calming the beast. Jason's breathing slowed and he started to relax. The only good thing that came from him not killing Sonny was that he probably would have never met Elizabeth.

"Look at me." Liz said softly.

Jason looked up at her.

"Somehow, I'm going to help you get through this Jason. You're not alone okay?"

He nodded and then pulled her into his body and leaned his head on her chest. And that is how they sat for the next half hour before Liz finally stood up and held out her hand and they went upstairs to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stared at the wall as Jason's chest rose and fell. She wasn't sure what to do about her father. Part of her wanted to run screaming back to Wisconsin. It sounded to her that he tended to hurt a lot of people when his illness wasn't controlled. And even though he was doing better now, what happens when he stops again? It seemed like it was a vicious cycle and this time, someone died because of it. She understood mental illness and what it meant to be bipolar. Her father shouldn't be the head of an organization when he was so out of control. And then there was Jason. He was a mess; blaming himself for something he couldn't control as he's forced to work for someone he hates. As strong as he appeared, he was also emotionally fragile and the last few months had taken its toll on him. She could see it in his eyes and she was really worried about him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Carly came to the penthouse and knocked on the door.

Elizabeth opened it and said hello.

"Hi, I need to talk to Jason."

Liz nodded and stepped back. "I'll go upstairs to give you some privacy." She said before leaving the room.

Jason watched Carly walk towards him. He knew why she was there but feared she was going to be disappointed in his response.

"Jason, I'm sorry for pushing you away. It's just that I knew if I didn't do what Sonny wanted, that he might hurt you. Shutting you out was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I did it to protect you."

"Carly, you did what you had to do and I did what I had to do."

"So you forgive me? I've missed you so much Jason."

"It's not that simple. You know what he did and you still stuck by him afterwards."

"So you wanted me to abandon my husband?"

"You're encouraging his bad behavior and I really don't get why."

"Michael needs his father."

"Please, Michael would be just fine with you. And think about what you are teaching him by allowing Sonny's behavior. Instead of calling him on his shit and demanding that he get help, you babied Sonny. For what? Are you scared about money?"

"No, I just couldn't abandon him. He has a mental illness."

"You're both sick. You pretending there was nothing wrong was not the way to handle it. I can't be in a friendship with you when you can't even admit that what you did was wrong."

"So you're not going to forgive me? You're just going to walk away from me and Michael? You said that you'd always protect my son."

"And at the time I meant that. Carly, you have a husband and Michael has a father. It is up to you to protect him. You have guards. Do you have any idea what I have been through the last four months? I didn't think I deserved to live. I need to take care of myself right now and none of you have my back." He said angrily. "So no Carly, I don't forgive you. I don't forgive Sonny and I sure as hell don't forgive myself."

Carly was shocked. The pain in Jason's eyes took her breath away and she could tell that he was done; that there was nothing she could say to change it. "I'm sorry Jason. I know that really can't cover it but I am. Take care of yourself." She said before walking out the door.

A minute later, Jason let out a gut wrenching yell of frustration. He was tired of having to deal with the people who hurt him so badly on a daily basis. OB ran inside as Jason dropped to his knees and Elizabeth flew down the stairs. She kneeled in front of him and held him for a minute and then OB helped Jason up and they got him to the couch. He laid down and OB watched as Elizabeth got on her knees in front of the couch and raked her fingers through his hair and spoke to him softly. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

OB had gone to the kitchen so Elizabeth went in there to talk to him.

"I know everything about his grandmother and how he reacted to it." She said softly. Elizabeth was really worried about Jason. His body was still trying to recover and all this stress was the last thing he needed.

OB nodded. "It was a bad time for him. Francis was there for him a lot because I was out trying to find you." He said quietly. "I was here one of the times and I'll never forget it; having to talk him down. When I took the gun from him, he begged me to put a bullet in his head. I think that was the only time I've cried since getting into this business. He was so broken. I hope I never have to see him like that again. But he's still carries around a lot of pain."

Liz sighed. "I want to help him but I'm not sure how."

"He needs to go see her. The problem is that she's in a crypt which is on Quartermaine property."

"If I can convince him to go, can you make it happen?"

"Probably, I would just need to figure out their schedules. Alice likes me. I think she'll cooperate." OB said softly.

"Then call her. We need to make this happen soon."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

OB got up and left. Elizabeth went back into the living room and sat on a chair and waited for Jason to wake up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked into his bedroom and found Carly crying. "What's wrong?"

She wiped her face. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're crying. Just tell me what happened."

She sighed. "I went to see Jason and it wasn't pretty."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Carly, why would you do that?"

"Because I miss him. You made me take sides and stay away from him. I needed to make him understand. I wanted him to forgive me."

"And let me guess, he couldn't right?"

She shook her head. "He's so mad Sonny. This is killing him."

"He'll get over it."

Carly's jaw clenched. "How can you say that? You know how important Lila was to Jason. It's not that simple."

Sonny rubbed his jaw. "I know that Carly. Jason just needs time."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "It will be fine Carly. You just have to wait him out."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes."

"Trust me, I've seen the look. But there's nothing you can do about it."

She pulled out of his arms and looked out of the window. "Nothing will ever be the same again."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up.

"Hey." Liz said getting up. "How do you feel?"

"Frustrated." He said sitting up.

She quickly looked at his bandage. "It's time to change that."

He watched her walk away to get some supplies and then she carefully change his bandages.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Feel free to tell me to butt out if you want to but I don't think you're going to be able to move forward until you go see her." Liz said hoping that he would hear her out.

Jason put his head his hands. "I don't know if I can face her."

"This will eat you alive if you don't. And frankly, I don't know that we have a fighting chance if you don't deal with this."

Jason knew she was right but he was scared of all the feelings that would come to the surface.

"OB and I will go with you Jason. You don't have to face this alone. Let us be there for you."

"I forget what that's like."

That was partly his doing because he pushed everyone away.

"Well, we're going to remind you. Please say that you'll think about it."

OB walked inside. "We could go now. They are all out to dinner."

Jason's heart was beating a mile a minute.

Liz placed her hand on his arm. "Jason, we'll be right there. Please…"

He took her hand and just nodded his head yes.

They stood and Liz grabbed his keys and they followed Johnny downstairs. Jason felt like he couldn't breathe as he got into his truck. He knew he needed to do this but he was so scared.

OB drove and pulled into the driveway. Alice saw them from the window and hoped she was doing the right thing.

He parked and they all got out and made their way to the crypt. But when they got there, Jason was stunned. Lila's name was nowhere to be found.

"This isn't possible." He muttered.

OB frowned. "Alice is back at the house. Maybe we should go ask her what's going on."

Jason spun around. "Let's go."

They walked to the main house and Alice opened up the door. Jason pushed his way inside. "What have they done with her Alice? Where is her body?"

Alice sighed. "Come into the living room."

"No, where is she?" He yelled.

"Please Jason, just follow me." She said quietly.

They all followed Alice to the sitting room and Jason took a few steps inside and then stopped abruptly. "Oh my God." He muttered.

Liz and OB stepped to his side.

"You see her right?" Jason said. He was shaking and tears were pouring down his face.

"Yes, I see her." Liz said not knowing what to think.

Lila could barely look at Jason. Pain radiated off of him and it was almost hard to breathe in the room. "Jason…"

Jason dropped to his knees and Lila looked up at Alice to push her towards him.

"This can't be. I don't understand." He said emotionally.

"I'm alive Jason. I survived. The family faked my death so your enemies would leave us be."

Jason continued to cry as his head dropped into her lap.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Lila said softly.

"I put you in this chair; because of my job. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Jason, it's okay. I'm still alive and that is what is most important."

OB was pissed. They should never have let Jason suffer the way that he did. Suddenly, two people walked into the room and gasped at the sight.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Alan asked.

Jason stood up as his body shook with rage; his breathing jagged. "I can't believe you all lied to me like this. How could you?"

Edward walked up behind them and spoke up. "It was your fault that she almost died, you and that scoundrel Sonny."

Monica took two steps towards Jason. She had never seen her son so broken. "Jason, we had to make it believable. Her life was in danger."

"I almost took my life twice because of this. I couldn't live with myself. All I saw was her getting shot, lying there lifeless over and over in my head. I couldn't stop it." He started breathing funny and gasping for air. "You….just…don't…." Jason's voice trailed off and then he passed out.

OB caught him mid fall and laid him down on the floor. "He's recovering from a gunshot wound."

Monica rushed over to him and took his pulse. "His pulse is erratic."

Alan ran and got his bag and he listened to his heartbeat. "Something isn't right."

"You have to help him." Lila cried out.

Edward tried to push her from the room.

"No, I will not leave him."

"Lila, it's better if…."

"No." She yelled. "Haven't you caused him enough pain? If he had succeeded in ending his life, it would have been on all of your heads."

Alan picked up his phone and dialed 911.

A/N – Well did I surprise you?


	13. Chapter 13 - Aftershocks

A/N – Thanks for all the comments! I'm glad I was able to surprise you. It gets harder to create new twists the more fiction you write. * trini12180 – Aw thanks! * Guest – lol re: you missing a chapter * kcke2pen, TwistedMusalih, maryrose59 – Thanks! * bajangirlz – What a nice compliment. Thank you! * Kikimoo – The "relationship" between Sonny and Liz will be complicated. * KLJLizfan – The danger issues was discussed in last chapter no need to rehash them. * lrobinson01 – Carly's world is blowing apart so yeah, she's in salvage mode but it's not working. * Virgy15 – The family situations will be very complicated.

Chapter 13 - Aftershocks

Elizabeth was still frozen to her spot. She couldn't believe that these people would do this. It just didn't compute.

"I'll ride with him to the hospital." Monica said.

"No, you won't." Liz said finally finding her voice. "You are not going anywhere near him. You have hurt him so deeply and there is absolutely no excuse for what you did." She said pushing through them. She dropped to her knees and moved his hair off his face. "Jason, I need you to wake up. I won't let them hurt you. Please Jason…" She pleaded.

The paramedics rushed into the room and they got Jason on a gurney. Liz told them she was going with him and they rushed out. OB jumped into the SUV to follow them as the rest of the family stood in the driveway.

"What have we done?" Monica asked emotionally.

Alan slipped his arm around her.

Edward wiped away a tear. He had thought they had done the right thing. After watching Lila get shot and almost bleed out, they had all quickly decided after she was stable that they would fake her death. The reason they didn't clue Jason in was because of Sonny. His grandson's loyalty always was with Sonny. After what he had done, they felt it was for the best to keep it quiet. But if he had known that Jason had tried to end his life, he would have come to him. His grandson had never tried to approach them and he had yelled at him just to make sure. And now, he realized that was an unforgiveable mistake.

He turned, hearing Lila's sobs. "Lila, please calm down." He said trying to sooth her. But she couldn't because she was too overwhelmed thinking about Jason trying to end his own life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth paced back and forth in the waiting room. Francis rushed inside. He had Jason's power of attorney. He hugged Liz for a minute and then they walked to the nurse's station.

"I'm Francis Corelli. I need an update on Jason Morgan."

Epiphany nodded. She had already spoken to him on the phone. "We are still trying to get his heart rate stable. He's very agitated and he's still unconscious. We're not sure why he won't wake up.

Monica rushed off the elevator. She had made everyone else stay behind.

Francis turned and looked at her. "How dare you show up here." He said angrily. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

Monica pulled him off to the side. "He is still my son and I need to know if he's okay."

"Where were you for the last four months? Jason is anything but okay."

"With all due respect…." Monica said exasperatedly.

"Don't even talk to me about respect. You don't know what it's like to see Jason crying with a gun to his head. He was devastated thinking that he was responsible for killing Lila. He broke. I don't think you understand the kind of damage you've done."

Monica was speechless as tears ran down her cheek. "I didn't know."

"You knew how much Lila meant to Jason. Were you just jealous that he didn't want you in his life but he wanted her?"

"No…" She said loudly.

"Stay away from him. If he wants you to be around him, he'll come to you. I don't think Jason can take any more pain right now." Francis said before going back over to Epiphany. "Can we see him?"

She nodded. "Follow me."

They entered his room. He was so still. They had him hooked up to a few machines. Elizabeth took his hand. "Jason, if you can hear me, please wake up. I know how devastated you are but we need you to wake up so we can help you."

Francis touched his shoulder. "Jason, you're not alone. I've got your back. I promise."

He had seen Jason at his worst. He would never forget being there both times when Jason had a gun to his head. It was devastating and he never wanted to have to go through that again. The second time when Jason said Emily's name and was staring at nothing, he thought he had lost his boss for good. But, it had given him enough time to get the gun away from him. Lila being alive was just what Jason needed to get himself together.

Patrick walked inside. "He's doing much better. His heart rate has come down a lot. You want to tell me what happened?"

"He got some shocking news and collapsed. It's been rough emotionally for him the last few months."

"Well, we just need to wait for him to wake up. It might take a while. I also noticed the gunshot wound. It's starting to heal nicely and there is no infection."

"Good." Francis said.

"All the stress is not helping him. He needs rest. I'll be back in a little while. If he wakes up, please press the call button."

"I will."

Francis pulled a chair up for Elizabeth. He could hear Carly's voice in the waiting area. "I'll be right back."

He walked out and saw Carly and OB in a heated discussion.

"Carly, now is not the time." Francis said.

"I want to see him."

"No, he doesn't need this drama right now. You two are barely speaking. For once, do what is right and leave."

"He's hurting Francis."

"Yes, he is and you know why."

Carly wiped away a tear. "He needs people around him who care about him."

"Carly you haven't been there for Jason in a very long time so let's not pretend otherwise. If you refuse to leave I will have your ass dragged out of here. You are the last person that Jason needs to see right now. Stop being so fucking selfish." Francis said angrily before turning around and walking back to the room. He had to leave before he strangled her.

Carly ran towards the elevators and got on as she openly cried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Jason's eyes flickered open. Elizabeth leaned over him. "Jason, you're in the hospital. You collapsed."

It took him a moment to register what she said. "Was I dreaming?"

"No, she's alive."

He started to get emotional and his monitors started to go off. Epiphany ran into the room. "Mr. Morgan, I need you to calm down."

Patrick ran inside with another nurse and he ordered her to give Jason a sedative. She disappeared for a moment and then came back and injected the medicine into his I.V. Jason finally started to calm a few minutes later.

"Elizabeth." He said softly.

She rushed to his side. "I'm right here."

"I don't understand. How could they do that to me?"

His eyes were red and all the pain he felt was reflected in them and his expression.

"I don't know. But, please don't go into a bad place. She's okay and you don't have to carry this guilt around anymore.

"I need to see her."

"I'm right here." Lila said as Alice pushed her inside.

Liz was shocked as well as Patrick and Epiphany.

"Oh my God." Patrick said under his breath.

Alice spoke. "Please keep this to yourself. We came in through the service elevator. No one can know."

Patrick nodded. "We'll give you some privacy."

Lila watched Jason as his face contorted and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I had to make sure that you were okay."

Jason just stared at her as if she'd disappear if he looked away. He tightly gripped Elizabeth's hand to remind him that it was really happening—Lila was here.

"You can yell at me. I can take it." Lila said softly. "But just know that I love you Jason."

"How?"

"After they got me to the hospital and I was stable, I guess the family decided to fake my death and they moved me to a rehabilitation center under another name. I stayed there for almost two months before I was able to come home. When I asked about you, I was told that there hadn't been any contact. I tried to call but you must have changed your number. I didn't realize at first that they were hiding the truth from you. I was just told that it was dangerous for me and they needed to keep me hidden and that you wouldn't come see me or make contact until the danger was over."

"When did you know?"

"Alice came to me today and told me that you wanted to go to the crypt. She knew you would come to the house if I wasn't there. She came clean with me and I agreed to the visit. I needed to see you. I knew that you would be blaming yourself."

The relief flowed through Jason's body. It would have killed him if she was in on it. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Alice pushed her closer to the bed and Lila took his other hand. "I love you Jason. I don't think I could have continued on if you had killed yourself because of what happened. But I'm not dead. You need to start letting go of some of this pain because it's not healthy. Will you promise me that you will try?"

Jason nodded.

"I probably shouldn't stay very long. I know what the family did is pretty unforgiveable."

"They were trying to protect you."

"It doesn't matter. They should have found another way."

"I'm just so grateful that you're alive. And I'm so sorry you're in that chair."

"Like I said before, that is something I can live with Jason. I still get to see you marry and have grandkids. I have a life."

"The Ruiz family is gone. They can't hurt you anymore."

"Good, then maybe we can end this stupid farce. I missed you so very much. I'll give OB Alice's cell number on the way out. We can keep in contact through her until this mess is sorted out. Now, I have some butts to go kick." She said slightly smiling.

Jason returned it and watched her leave.

Liz stood up and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're going to be okay."

"I think I am." He said quietly.

"I'll talk to Patrick about you going home." Francis said.

"Thank you for everything."

"That's what friends are for." Francis said before leaving.

"I'm sorry for breaking down."

"Jason, everyone hits a breaking point. You were long overdue. Your body can't hold all that emotion in for very long. I'm just glad that you'll finally find some peace."

"I can't believe she's alive."

Liz smiled. "She seems like a really nice person."

"The best." Jason said.

She gave him a hug. "You're going straight to bed when we go home."

Jason smiled. "Only if you'll stay with me."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Around the corner, Ronnie made a phone call. "I'm at the hospital. Jason was brought in. Elizabeth was with him."

Anthony smiled. "Good. We'll let them relax for a little while and then we'll make our move."

He always liked the element of surprise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alice pushed Lila into the sitting room where most of the family had congregated.

"How is he?"

"He's doing better no thanks to the lot of you." Lila said sternly. "I'm so ashamed of you."

"But Lila…" Edward began.

"No Edward. You were all wrong. You let him suffer."

"You are the one that suffered through months of rehabilitation. You almost died."

"He did too Monica. What happened to me was horrible, but that doesn't mean that Jason deserved to be punished like that. You were being spiteful. I don't think he'll ever forgive you or want to be a part of this family ever again and I don't blame him." She said emotionally. "Alice, I want to go to my room. I don't think I can look at them for another second."

Alan watched his mother leave the room. "She's right. We were so mad at Jason for bringing this on our family that we purposely left him out of the loop. We almost killed him because of it. I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

Tracy hadn't said a word. She hadn't been there when Jason collapsed but she got enough of the story from Alan. She stood up. "I guess we did always underestimate him." She said walking away. No one in the room would have ever thought that somebody like Jason would try to take his own life. They treated him like he had no emotions when the truth was quite the opposite.

Edward looked up at Monica. "If you want, I'll take the fall for this. I can handle him hating me."

"No Edward, I can't let you do that. We were all wrong. For so long I prayed to have my son back. It crushed me when he wanted nothing to do with me. My heart ached for him. And then one day, his world collided with ours in the worst way. We were blinded by our need to punish him and our hatred of the situation."

"You don't think it hurts me that Jason was that broken that he would try to do such a thing? I almost lost my Lila, Monica. Yes, I hurt but dammit, I had to protect her at all cost."

"Well, it almost took a life and now I'm never going to have a relationship with my son. We screwed up and I don't think there is any way to fix it."

Edward brushed a tear off his cheek. He didn't even think that Lila would forgive him. "We lost Jason the second that AJ hit that tree." He said sadly before standing up and walking out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got Jason back to the penthouse and he fell asleep pretty fast. The sedative was still in his system and he was exhausted.

Elizabeth stayed by his side, hoping that Jason would be in better shape the next day.


	14. Chapter 14 - Regrets

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Carly is kind of interesting in this because she was just doing the best she could with a really bad situation. She was married and stuck by her husband and tried to keep the peace thinking she was helping Jason. Mental Illness is hard to deal with. * Guest – If they get married, Anthony will still come after them because he will be pissed that they defied him. So a MOC will solve nothing. * Liasonisthebomb – At least Anthony is the last one…. * Guest re: Q's being upset. They don't want Jason dead. * kikimoo – It's complex! *

Chapter 14 - Regrets

Jason woke up the next morning. He had a slight headache, but he actually felt a little lighter. He watched Elizabeth sleep for a moment and then got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was like he needed to wash yesterday off of him. As relieved as he was about Lila, he was sad that everything was so screwed up. Standing under the hot spray of water, he closed his eyes and thought about all the things that led up to yesterday. It had been so great to see Lila again. She had always been there for him. No matter what, she always loved him and saw the good inside of him. A part of him was glad that Emily wasn't around to witness all of this. During his second attempt at dying, he swore he saw her. She had begged him to stop. He could remember it so vividly. She had looked so real like she did before the cancer destroyed her body. It had made him pause long enough that Francis was able to get to him. He had been walking around the last few months like a functional zombie of sorts, shutting himself off from everyone. But he was done shoving his emotions down. His body wasn't letting him get away with it anymore and then there was Elizabeth.

She had stayed with him like his own guardian angel. And even though he had long ago given up hope, she saw something in him that he thought was dead and buried. She was worth fighting for and she was trying to show him that he was worth fighting for too.

Turning off the water, he stood there for a second and briefly smiled at the thought of having a relationship with her. He had no idea what was going to happen in the future; if she'd leave or stay. All he knew was that he was going to cherish the time that he had with her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. Elizabeth opened her eyes and held her breath as she took in his body.

"Good morning." She said softly.

A small smile crept onto his face. "Good morning."

He went into this dresser and pulled out some clothes and then disappeared into the bathroom. She jumped out of bed and went to her room and turned on the shower and then washed and dressed. When she opened her door, she could smell bacon cooking and ran downstairs.

"Jason Morgan, what are you doing?"

He looked over at her. "I'm cooking us some brunch."

Elizabeth looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. "I should be cooking for you."

"It's okay. I feel fine."

She looked around in the cabinets and found some plates and put them down on the counter. Jason put an omelet on it and some bacon and pointed to the toaster.

Elizabeth buttered some toast and then put the plate on the table and then helped fix Jason's plate.

They sat down and quietly ate.

"Thanks again for taking care of me."

Liz put down her juice. "Are you feeling any better today?"

He understood she was not talking about the gunshot wound. "Actually yes." He said before wiping his mouth. "I feel a little more like my old self."

She smiled. "Good."

Getting up she rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher, and when she approached the table again, Jason pulled her down on his lap.

"I thought I'd thank you properly."

She smiled, happy that he was in a playful mood. And then his lips touched hers and it was like an electric current ran through her body and she was lost as his tongue penetrated her mouth; sliding in and out at a slow and deliberate pace.

"I love your mouth." Jason said softly.

And before Liz could censor herself, she said, "Wait til you see the rest of me."

Her eyes snapped open and Jason grinned.

"I'll look forward to that." He said as she blushed. He kissed her again and then hugged her to his body.

There was a knock on the door and Jason sighed as Elizabeth slipped off his lap and ran to get it. Francis poked his head in. "It's Monica."

Liz sighed. "Hold on." She turned and ran right into Jason. "Sorry."

"I'm fine. Who's at the door?"

"Your mom."

Jason closed his eyes for a second.

"You don't have to see her today."

"I know. It's probably better to just get it over with."

"I'll clean up the kitchen." She said continuing on.

Jason opened the door and Monica slipped inside and waited for him to sit down.

"I just need you to hear me out; please, just listen. Edward and I were talking last night and I had to admit an ugly truth. We were so mad at you and Sonny because of the shooting. Keeping Lila's recovery a secret wasn't just to protect her, it was also to punish you for not only endangering her life but because you weren't him—that you had rejected us."

Jason watched her look away but didn't say anything. He knew what she meant.

"Edward wanted to take the entire blame for it but I can't let him do that because I was wrong Jason; so wrong. I know I can't take it back or erase what you went through but I thought you at least deserved the truth and an apology." She said before turning and walking towards the door.

"I saw Emily." Jason said softly.

"What?" She said spinning around.

"The second time that I…..she came to me and stopped me."

Monica sighed. "Oh Jason, I'm so glad that she did. I always like to think that she is watching over all of us. I know she'd be disappointed with us for our choices. Thank you for sharing that with me." She said quietly leaving only to stop in the hallway and looked up. "Thank you Emily." She said softly before pushing the button for the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked back into the living room. "Are you alright?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"What did she want?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"To apologize and explain."

"Did it help?"

Jason shrugged. "I honestly do understand why they did what they did. Keeping Lila safe was the right thing to do. It was my choice of a career that got them kidnapped in the first place. Hell, I've been where they were and actually faked Sonny's death at one point. But there was also a lot of anger behind their actions because I'm not Jason Quartermaine anymore. And I don't think I can do anything about that. I'm not innocent in all of this Elizabeth. I treated them horribly after the accident. I was angry and really mean to them. I fought against all of their efforts to reach out."

"Jason, you had brain damage and no memories of them and it doesn't sound like they were willing to accept the new you either. The blame can go both ways."

"It was hard for them. I get it but I just don't know if it can be fixed. When I'd go over to see Lila there was a lot of name calling and baiting. They hated that I wasn't him and that never went away. I understood why they were bitter. But what was I supposed to do? It just became easier to stay away."

"Are you mad at them for what they did regarding Lila?"

"Yes. But, we can't go back and change it. I don't want to live in all that pain anymore. I don't know if this situation can ever be okay, but I'm just so tired of fighting with them."

"Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you. You don't have to deal with all of this today."

His phone rang and he saw it was Alan. "Hello."

"Jason, we're at the hospital, Edward had a heart attack. Lila is here and I thought that maybe you'd want to be there for her."

"I'll be right there."

He shut his phone. "Edward had a heart attack. I need to go to Lila."

Liz stood up. "Come on, I'll go with you."

He told Francis to go get the car and they headed out. Jason was also concerned because he wasn't sure how people were going to react to Lila being alive. For her sake, he hoped that Edward would survive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth got off the elevator and walked towards the waiting room. Tracy was sitting there with Alan.

"How is he?"

"They are preparing him for surgery. He wants to see you." Alan said softly. "Follow me."

Liz squeezed his hand and sat down next to Tracy.

"You must think we're all monsters." Tracy said softly.

Liz shrugged. "I do a little but I get that this has been an impossible situation ever since Jason's accident. I get your need to protect her after what happened. I just wish you would have told him. He would have stayed away."

"Edward might be stubborn and a pain in the ass, but he's my father. I love him. I think this situation with my mother has been weighing on him. And now that the secret has come out, he feels guilty—we all do."

"I just hope that Lila can handle this because I don't want Jason to lose her when he just got her back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Edward's room. Lila was holding his hand and talking to him softly.

Edward looked up. "Jason."

Jason took a deep breath and walked towards him. "Edward."

Lila smiled at him. "Thank you for coming." She said touching Jason's arm.

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I feel the same way about you."

Edward cleared his throat. "If I don't make it, I need you to know that I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I still think hiding Lila was the right thing to do but lashing out at you wasn't one of my finer moments. I can't go back and change it. I should have tried to get to know you after the accident, but I didn't. Instead, I kept hoping that you would remember and when you didn't, I was bitter that you chose Sonny over us."

"I had a lot of anger and I lashed out too. It wasn't necessarily that I was choosing him over you. I was a mess and when the family looked at me there was so much pain and hurt. I ran and I couldn't control my emotions. I don't think any of us handled the accident very well." Jason said softly.

"I agree, but you had a better excuse." He said before clearing his throat again. "Just take care of Lila if anything happens to me okay? She'll need you. Being married to me was never easy but she somehow managed to love me even when I was being a complete idiot."

"You have my word. I'll be there for her."

Jason kissed Lila on the cheek and then started to walk out of the room.

"Don't you ever think I don't love you Jason Morgan because I do. You still have Quartermaine blood running through your veins. You are family."

Jason had paused for a second. He let out a deep breath and turned around. "Thank you for keeping her safe." Edward nodded and Jason left the room. Elizabeth could see that he was upset, so she took his hand and was surprised when he led her up to the roof.

"You want to talk about it?"

Jason leaned on the railing and looked out over the city. "Edward told me that he loved me. It just hit me that I couldn't say it back. I've never allowed myself to feel anything for them once the anger subsided. They are supposed to be family but I'm not even sure what that means anymore. You know, I tell people that I don't care what other people think and to a large degree, that is true. It's just the way I'm wired now. It's more like I feel a little guilty for not being able to be who they wanted me to be. And that guilt turned to anger. I shoved them away and was mean to them and in return, they were mean to me and hid Lila's death. Maybe it's karma."

Liz spun him around. "I don't want to hear you talk like that. You had brain damage and lashed out because everything was overwhelming you. They didn't deserve to lose their son and you didn't deserve to think you were responsible for killing your grandmother. Jason, if you want to forgive them then do it on your own terms not theirs. Do what feels right to you. I think you need to think about why you continued to push them out of your life."

"It was hard for me. I'm not Jason Quartermaine and I can never be him. After a while, it was just habit to shut them out especially since my life was so full of danger. But, that's just an excuse. I couldn't remember them and they didn't like who I had become. It was easier to stay away so I didn't have to see the disappointment in their eyes and hurt them more. And now, I don't see our relationship getting any better. How do you deal with the fact that your very existence hurts people? The way they look at me….." His voice trailed off and Elizabeth pulled him into her arms. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Monica put her hand over her mouth and hurried down the stairs to the next floor as she held in her sob. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She didn't even know they were there. This whole situation was emotionally draining. She ached for her son back and logically she knew that couldn't happen. While she didn't like Jason's profession, she had observed him being soft and kind. He was so gentle with Lila and Emily. But she realized that if she was ever going to have a relationship with Jason, then she was going to have to be able to look him in the eye and not think about what she lost or hope that he'd change. The question was could she do it. Could she ignore that he killed people for a living and just focus on who he was separate from his job? Leaning against the wall she thought of Emily and Lila who had seem to be able to do just that. Maybe she needed to talk to Lila to get more perspective. That man standing on the roof was not her Jason. It was almost like a cruel gift from God when he survived. Every time she saw Jason was like a knife in the heart.


	15. Chapter 15 - Exposed

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Things will start to look up! Two surprises in this chapter! * Guest – rofl too funny! Teenage years are hard! * Virgy15 – I hear you. I can't imagine my kid waking up and not remembering me and then becoming a hit man. Monica's a control freak too so that just adds another level. * Liasonisthebomb – Very true! * ilovedana53 – It was a bad situation all around. They understood the anger but still couldn't do anything about it. Would be hard to accept your kid killing people. * BeachGirl114 – Thanks! * kikimoo – Very well said!

Alright NC-17 is coming soon so if you don't follow the story and search for it remember that MA is not in the default filter. You have to select All for rating.

Chapter 15 - Exposed

Two hours later, Edward's procedure was over and he was in recovery. Jason squeezed Lila's hand as Monica updated them on his status.

"He did very well. It wasn't as serious as we thought. They were able to restore blood flow and if we can stave off any infections, I think he'll be back to being cantankerous in no time."

Tracy breathed a sigh of relief for not only Edward but Alan who had assisted. If their father had died on the table, it would have destroyed her brother.

A few tears fell down Lila's face but she was smiling from ear to ear. "When can I see him?"

"I'll come get you when they take him to his room." Monica said as she briefly squeezed Lila's shoulder.

Tracy watched as Jason doted on Lila. He got her some water and made sure she was comfortable and wasn't cold. She had mixed feelings about her nephew. The accident had torn the family apart and lying about Lila had just taken it to another awful level. Healing for her family was long overdue.

Jason looked up and saw a man duck into the hallway and he was on high alert. "Excuse me grandmother." He said getting up and walking over to Francis who had just come from checking out the stairwell. "One of Zacchara's men was in the hallway."

"Shit."

"So, they'll know she's here."

"I'll let everyone know and I'm adding Marco." Francis said.

"That's fine. I'm not 100% so the extra backup will be needed. I'm taking Liz to Kelly's for something to eat once Edward is settled."

Francis nodded and made a call. Jason sat back down.

"Is everything alright?" Liz asked.

"They know that you're here."

She nodded as her eyes scanned the room.

"Is everything okay dear?" Lila asked after hearing the exchange.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Jason said softly.

"You don't have to stay."

"I know. I'll wait until they let you see Edward."

Lila patted his hand. "I've enjoyed your company. I know things are far from okay with the family, but we could meet for lunch or you can sneak in the mansion to see me until you're ready to see them. Alice will let you know if the coast is clear."

Jason smirked. "Okay."

Tracy caught his eyes and mouthed thank you and Jason nodded.

Liz asked Lila about how she and Edward met and Jason listened as Lila eagerly shared the story. Monica eventually interrupted and Liz gave Lila a hug.

"Come here." Lila said opening her arms to Jason. "I love you Jason Morgan take care of that sweet girl."

Jason smiled. "I will and I love you too."

He watched Lila roll away and then gave Tracy a brief nod before taking Elizabeth's hand and walking to the elevators. "Are you hungry?"

Liz smiled. "I could eat."

"Let's go to Kelly's."

"In public?"

"Yeah, they already know you're here and I could use some comfort food."

"I'm in." Liz said pressing a button.

Francis slipped inside and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they walked into Kelly's Michael and Carly were sitting at a table.

Carly looked up at him with sad eyes as Michael jumped up and hugged him and started rambling about his trip to the park earlier.

Jason gave Liz his order and spent a few minutes talking to Michael before Carly interrupted.

"It's time to go see your dad."

"Aww mom."

Carly gave him a look and Michael sighed.

"Goodbye Uncle Jase."

Jason messed up his hair and then Carly gave him a little smile and walked past him. Liz walked back to his side and they sat at a table in the corner.

"You must come here a lot."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they already knew your order." She said smiling.

"I'm a creature of habit."

"I see."

"What did you get?" He asked curiously.

"Um, chili fries and a chocolate milkshake."

Jason grinned. "I'm going to enjoy learning about what makes you tick."

Liz smiled. "Just give me chocolate and I'm a happy camper."

"That I already knew."

The waitress brought their meal.

"This is so good." Liz said biting into her fries.

Jason wiped his mouth. "Everything here is good so I'm told."

Liz smiled.

They quietly ate and then someone walked inside.

"Look who it is, Mr. Personality himself." Anthony said walking into the diner. "And who do we have here?"

Jason stood up and turned around. "No one you need to know."

"I beg to differ. She is absolutely beautiful and will make a gorgeous bride for my John."

Liz touched Jason's arm. "Let's just go."

Anthony leaned in closer. "They will make gorgeous babies don't you think?"

Jason growled and Francis stepped forward. There were a few other people there including Robin, Patrick, and Maxie who were watching closely.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I just want to bring Elizabeth back with me to the house. Johnny misses her terribly."

Johnny walked inside. One of the guards had alerted him. "Christ pop, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Anthony smiled. "I'm just trying to get to know your girl."

"She's not my girl and you know that."

"Ah, but she could be and if Morgan wants to keep the peace, he knows what he must do. Sonny's little girl belongs with you."

Jason threw some money on the table, grabbed Elizabeth's hand, and led her out of the diner. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. At least I know who to avoid now."

"I won't let him hurt you."

Liz waited for him to open the door and gave him a quick kiss. "I know."

Jason shut the door and walked around to his side, hoping that he could keep that promise. Anthony needed to be handled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz looked outside the window. "Where are we going?"

Jason smirked. "You'll know soon enough."

"Brat."

Francis pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine. Jason and Elizabeth got out and he walked her to the bridge.

"It's beautiful here."

"I like to come here to think."

"I can see why." She said looking down at the water.

Jason stood behind her and pulled her into his body.

"I guess if you haven't run away screaming after the last 48 hours, then I shouldn't worry about you leaving."

Liz smiled and turned around. "I already told you that you're stuck with me."

Jason looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm very thankful for that."

She stood on her toes and kissed him as her fingers played with his hair. God the man could kiss. They got lost in each other for a minute before they came up for air.

"Elizabeth, this might be too soon to ask, but are you going to want to go back home once the danger is over?"

Liz looked up at him; surprised at the amount of emotion in his eyes. "I haven't had time to think it through."

"It's just that what I feel for you isn't casual. I haven't let myself go there in a long time and I don't want to get hurt."

Elizabeth sighed. "I would rather throw myself over this bridge then be yet another person who has hurt you Jason. You've already been through so much. It's been a long time for me too. I don't know what the future holds for us but I am still willing to see where this goes. I just haven't worked out the logistics yet."

"Fair enough."

"Alright Superman, we should go back now. You still need your rest."

Jason made a funny face and Liz laughed. "It's been a really long day."

"If I have to…"

"You do." Liz said grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the car.

They got back in the car and Francis headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"John, it's your Uncle Rudy."

"What's up? I haven't spoken to you since last summer."

Rudy sighed. He wasn't even sure where to begin. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure."

"And you're alone?"

"Yes, I'm in my room."

"Listen, me and Micah decided to check out this property we found out Anthony owned. It's a little run down so no one ever bothered to go there before. We were kicking back and decided to check it out. So, we approach the house and there are bars on all the windows, which were blacked out by the way. Anyway, we jimmy the lock and we walk into the living room and we see this woman."

"What?"

"She looks at us like we're ghosts or something. So, I start to walk towards her and she grabs this long candlestick holder and waves it in front of her. Her hair was all wild and hanging in her face. By this time, we're convinced she's a lunatic. So, I start talking to her and she tells me that I'm not real; that I should go away. I try to convince I'm not a ghost her but she's not having it. Micah holds out his arm and walks over to her and she slowly reaches out and touches it and then dives into his arms, begging him to get her out of the house. We're stunned to say the least."

"Who is she?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I'm getting to that. Don't rush me. We sit her down and we ask her what she's doing there. She says that Anthony is holding her hostage. Of course, we have no idea what she is talking about. So, I say, what is your name? I hope you're sitting down for this. She says Claudia Zacchara."

A chill runs down Johnny's back. "What? How is that possible? I watched Claudia die."

"I don't know. I didn't even recognize her. Her hair was long and stringy and she's really thin. We took her out of there and drove to Micah's sister's house so no one would suspect anything. We fed her and Angelina gave her a haircut and got her some clean clothes."

"Is she mentally okay?"

"We had a doctor come look at her. She's fucked up for sure but he says she's sane. Johnny, she asked for you. I think you should come see her."

"Jesus Rudy, I don't even know what to say."

Watching his father kill Claudia had haunted him for years. It was one of the reasons he had tried to reach out to Jason when Lila was supposedly killed. To know that his sister had suffered for so many years was enraging him.

Rudy took his silence as a sign Johnny was already planning something. "If my brother did this, then he deserves whatever you see fit. I won't stand in your way. Your poor sister has been to hell and back."

"I'll get the first plane out in the morning."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Anthony knocked on his door. "Hey son, what's going on?"

Johnny closed his eyes and tried to keep his temper in check. He needed to make sure this woman was really Claudia and then making his father suffer would be his number one focus. Letting out a deep breath, he said, "Dad, I need to go away for a few days and handle some business. Rudy said there's a problem in one of the warehouses."

"Why can't Rudy handle it himself? Your uncle is a pain in my ass."

"It's a delicate situation. I thought I'd handle it better. It shouldn't take me more than a few days and I'll come right back."

Anthony didn't like it. "I don't know John."

"Pop, if I'm going to run this business some day, I need to be involved in all aspects. You should be happy that I want to show you I can handle it."

Anthony smiled. "Okay son. Let me know if you need anything."

What he wanted to say was I need you dead but it was a long flight to Italy so he'd have plenty of time to think of all the ways he could make his father hurt like he had tormented his sister. John returned his father's hug and fought the urge to rip his head off. He watched him walk out of his room whistling and then sat on the bed and tried to process everything Rudy said. If it's true then his father is definitely a walking dead man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Faith took off her wig and threw it on the bed; another shitty motel in a shithole town. Taggert was gone and Spinelli ran off. She needed to get out of the country fast. She was scared. Everything had been going so well until fucking Jason Morgan showed up. "Damn." She muttered under her breath. There was a knock on her door and she froze.

"Front Desk." A man yelled.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She didn't remember him from when she checked in. "What do you want?"

"I have the remote for your television and some towels."

Faith undid the latch and opened the door.

James smiled. "Hello Faith."

She tried to push the door shut and he pushed his way inside.

"Who are you?"

"Taggert is dead."

"What? No, that can't be." She said putting her hand over her heart.

"Oh, but he is. We're not sure who pulled the trigger but he's definitely dead."

When they had gotten a tip and went to the house Taggert was holed up in, it had stunk to high heaven when they found him. James thought it was an easy way out for the enforcer but at least they didn't have to worry about him anymore.

He held out his phone and Faith gasped as she looked at the decomposing body. She gagged for a second and had to calm herself. "Are you here for me?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. You see, I'm here to take you in Faith. You've been a naughty, naughty girl."

"Over my dead body." She said whipping out a gun from behind her back.

"Wrong answer." James said as the door burst open and five other agents ran into the room.

She glared at James and slowly put the gun on the floor before she was pushed onto the bed face first and cuffed.

"Resisting arrest, I'll just add that to your list." James said smiling. "Sometimes I love my job."

"Go to hell."

"I wouldn't want to take your spot in line. Get her out of here."

James smiled. Finally, they had gotten one of the bad guys. Now, he could go to Port Charles and nose around for a while.


	16. Chapter 16 - Unraveling

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Ilovedana53, dreamlover - Robin will not really be in this fic. So, I haven't even given it any thought to what her background was. If you really need an answer then let's just say no, they never dated cause I don't even want to go there lol. * Guest – The mob world wouldn't. Anthony doesn't care about rules etc. No one is considering his request.

Chapter 16 - Unraveling

The next morning, Jason got a call from Sonny.

"Morgan."

"Jason, we need to talk."

"What's going on?"

"I'm worried about Faith and Taggert." Sonny said.

"From what Stan dug up, Taggert is dead and Faith is on the run."

"I think you should go find her."

Jason frowned. "Seriously?"

"I don't want to take any chance with Elizabeth's life. You should leave now."

"Sonny, I'm recovering from a gunshot wound and I just found out Lila is alive. I'm not going anywhere."

"Jason, this is important."

"Didn't you just hear me? Lila is alive."

"I heard you." Sonny said gruffly.

"Why don't you sound surprised?"

Jason stood up and started pacing.

"Jason…"

And then it was like he was almost knocked over by a thought. "Did you know?"

"Jason, what does it matter?"

"It matters to me. Did you know?" Jason yelled causing Liz to run down the stairs and stop in her tracks when she saw the look on his face.

Sonny sighed. "Yes."

He had the family followed to make sure no one else came after them and had sworn the guard to secrecy. He had planned on telling Jason when they got back to Port Charles from South America but he was mad about Jason being with Liz so he withheld the truth.

"Dammit Sonny. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed you to be focused Jason. I needed to find my daughter. I found out right before OB landed with the information about Elizabeth. I was going to tell you when you got back. " Sonny said quietly.

"Unbelievable. You knew how fucked up I was and you kept the truth from me? How could you do that?"

"Jason, you are misplacing your anger. Now, I gave you a direct order so I need you to leave now."

"Go fuck yourself Sonny. I'm done with you."

Jason threw his phone across the room and it shattered against the door.

"Jason." Elizabeth said loudly.

She watched him hit the wall with the palm of his hand. "Jason." She said louder becoming more alarmed.

He spun around and looked at her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."

"He knew." Jason whispered as he clenched his fists. "He knew Lila was alive before I left for Wisconsin and he let me continue to twist in my pain because he was obsessed with finding you."

She tried to touch him but he moved away.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but I can't work for him anymore. I just can't. I'll kill him if we continue on like this."

"Jason, I understand."

This was an impossible situation.

"He's your father Elizabeth. I don't want to ask you to choose me over him."

Liz walked closer to him. "Jason, it's my choice to make. Do you see me walking out the door?"

He shook his head no.

"I'm not going anywhere. If my father doesn't like that then it's just too bad." She said firmly. "I think he's trying to control you because he can't control himself right now."

Both of their eyes snapped to the door. "Jason." Sonny yelled as he banged. "Open up right now."

"Elizabeth, you should go upstairs."

"No, I'm not leaving you with him."

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said emotionally.

Sonny burst into the room followed by Francis. "Leave us alone now." He yelled at Elizabeth.

"No." She said stepping in between her father and Jason. "I won't let you hurt him."

Sonny stared her down. "This is about business. It's not your concern."

"What you did to him was not about business, it was personal. I know you are having mental issues right now but this needs to stop. You need to find a way to get a grip before you do or say something that can't be taken back. I am going to be with Jason and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Don't say that." Sonny growled. "He isn't good enough for you."

Liz chuckled. "Wow, that's awful hypocritical of you don't you think?"

"Elizabeth, I don't want to argue with you. Please leave."

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly. "It's okay. I won't kill him."

Sonny laughed. "You won't kill me—that's so nice of you Jason."

"Give me your word that you will not touch him or harm him." She said to her father.

"No."

"Then get out." Liz said defiantly.

"You don't understand how things work."

"I understand enough to know that you have treated Jason like shit for long enough. It ends right now or I will walk out of your life for good. I mean it."

Sonny wanted to pound on Jason until he was a bloody pulp. He was in an uncontrollable rage. "So, you're going to hide behind a girl now? I should have known when you went to take your life that you had lost your edge."

Elizabeth gasped. Jason wasn't aware that Sonny even knew about that which means he must have had the safe house where he had gone bugged. "Fuck you Sonny." Jason said giving him a lethal glare. "If you think I'm scared of you, then you would be wrong. I have had enough of your bullshit to last a lifetime. If you do something stupid and Elizabeth ends up getting hurt, I will fucking end you." Jason said shaking with rage. He growled and stepped around Liz and grabbed Sonny and shoved him up against the wall and held him there.

Francis put his hand on his gun. He wouldn't put it past Sonny to do something really stupid and his loyalty was with Jason.

Elizabeth was shaking. She didn't think she'd be able to stop Jason if things got really physical. They were both spiraling out of control fast. "You should leave while you still can." She said as calmly as possible.

Sonny looked up at Jason with a glare of his own. "This is far from over." He hissed before pushing Jason backwards and walking out. Jason stood for a moment looking at the door thinking that Sonny's illness was going to be his downfall one way or the other. If his former boss continued on the same path, then he wouldn't be around much longer.

Francis turned to go. "I'll be downstairs for about a half hour." He said as he went back into the hallway. He needed to talk to all of the guards. They needed a heads up when Sonny came on the premises.

Elizabeth stood in front of Jason watching as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Don't ever do that again Elizabeth. It could have ended badly."

"I couldn't let him hurt you, although I think he would have been the one that ended up on the floor."

Jason looked up at her. "I just threatened your father in front of you."

"And?"

"You're not mad?"

"He deserved it."

"When I was staring at him, I couldn't help but wonder if how I was feeling was how my family felt about me. I was out of control with anger and hatred and there was nothing they could do about it. I meant it when I said that I was done with Sonny. I don't care what the consequences are with the families, I just can't do this anymore. Hating him was not something I ever wanted to do. He saved me from myself after the accident but I can't save him anymore. I didn't sign on for this."

"I get it. In my mind I know that he's mentally ill and I want to be compassionate but he's really making it hard to do that." She said softly. It wasn't uncommon for mentally ill people to say horrible things when they were spiraling out of control but words had a way of sticking with you, especially when they were spiteful. And she knew that neither one of them would forget what Sonny just said.

"Aren't you afraid? Maybe I should have asked that a different way. Why aren't you afraid of what I'm capable of or the life that I lead?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking with my heart and not my head. I'm not saying I will never be scared because that would be stupid. I trust you and I know the violence is there but Jason there is danger everywhere. I could get hit by a car or killed by someone who isn't in the mob. I'm not willing to let danger stop me from living my life. Sonny is my father and people are starting to find that out. So, danger will always follow me anyway."

Jason tilted his head. "I don't know what to do with you."

Elizabeth smirked and straddled him. "I'm sure you can think of something."

Jason stared at her blankly. Two minutes before he was ready to strangle Sonny and she wanted to make out?

Elizabeth laughed loudly at the confused look on his face. She was just trying to get his mind off her father. God knows she couldn't think of anything else when he kissed her. "Surely you can remember how to kiss me."

Jason shook his head. "I'll show you a kiss." He pulled her into him hard, his mouth met hers and he swept his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her relentlessly.

Elizabeth moaned into his mouth as Jason kissed her so fiercely that her body trembled. His magnificent lips moved down her neck as his hands gripped her ass and kneaded her cheeks. "Jason." She breathed out. His mouth was intoxicating. And when she felt his lips leave her, she looked down into his eyes which were now filled with lust. "I want you Elizabeth." He said low and sexy as his finger brushed across her nipple making her body jerk. "Let me make you feel good." He whispered before pulling her into another torrid kiss. Elizabeth never wanted it to end. She could feel him harden beneath her and her hips, having a mind of their own, moved so she was rubbing against him making him moan. He ripped open her shirt as she gasped. His thumbs glanced back and forth over her nipples as her head fell back and she ground into him even more. "Elizabeth." He hissed. She was driving him crazy. "Do you want me baby?"

She knew they were moving fast but she was tired of playing it safe. Life was too short. She could barely speak he had her so wound up. "Yes."

"Say you want me." He demanded as he squeezed her breasts.

Her eyes flittered open and she licked her lips. "I want you Jason—so badly. Please…"

The next thing she knew, her shirt and bra were off and Jason was sucking and teasing her nipple with his tongue. He was slow and torturous and she was convinced he was purposely trying to drive her mad. She reached for his shirt and Jason pulled back and she helped him get it off and then he groaned as her fingers lightly skipped over his muscles.

"We need to be careful because of your arm." Elizabeth said before Jason's mouth found hers again.

"Stand up." Jason demanded.

Elizabeth reluctantly pulled away from him and stood up.

"Take off the rest of your clothes."

Without hesitation, Liz wiggled out of her pants and underwear as Jason took her all in. He stood up and kissed her sensuously as his hands roamed her body. As he unzipped his pants, he toed off his shoes and then pushed them and his underwear completely off. He sat down and pulled her with him as his mouth latched on to one of her nipples. Pulling back he blew on it, causing Liz to shiver and then he sucked and nipped at it until it was fully hard. He lavished the same attention on her other nipple as Elizabeth fisted his hair. His hand reached between them and sought the wetness between her legs. She moaned as he slid a finger inside of her. "You're so wet for me Elizabeth." He said softly.

Elizabeth took his hardness in her hand causing Jason to hiss as she started pumping him. He put another finger inside her slick walls as Liz started to move against them as she panted. "Please Jason." She begged wanting to feel him inside her. Withdrawing his fingers, he grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Do we need birth control?"

"No, I have a diaphragm."

Lining himself up at her entrance he looked deeply in to her eyes. "Are you ready for me Elizabeth?"

"God, yes."

Before she could even take another breath he had entered her to hilt making her scream with pleasure. And after a moment she started to bounce hard as he filled her up with his girth and length. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed and tweaked her nipples as she slammed down on him harder. "Fuck, you feel so damn good." Jason said as he grabbed her hips and then jackhammered inside of her. Elizabeth was making the most sensual sounds and he could feel her start to tense up and before he knew it, her walls felt like a vice grip and she screamed his name, milking him as he erupted inside of her. She collapsed against his chest; a quivering mess. Neither could speak they just held each other until they rode out the waves.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laid next to Jason in his bed. They were both spent after a second round of love making. She had never felt so sexy and alive. Jason was incredible and she had come so many times she had lost count. She felt as though she could still feel him inside of her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he played with her hair.

She grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He smiled. "Are you having naughty thoughts?"

She lazily looked up at him. "After what we just did, how could I not?"

"You're so beautiful." He murmured as he snuggled against her.

Elizabeth had taken his mind off of his troubles in the most delicious way. He wished he never had to leave the penthouse; that they could just exist on lust alone. But he would deal with his problems tomorrow. Tonight, was all about hearing his name screamed as he made Liz come over and over. He started to harden and Liz's eyes snapped open. "Seriously?"

Jason smirked. "I can't get enough of you."

She bit her lip.

"Want to christen the shower?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

Liz chuckled. "I would love to."

Jason carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the counter. She watched him turn on the shower, admiring his muscles and tight ass. And after they got inside they made love again as the water sprayed against their bodies heightening their senses. Their bodies joined again and soon they both fell apart as pleasure once again washed away the pain.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny got off the plane in Italy. He had slept most of the flight so he was ready to go. Rudy met him at the airport and they drove to the house where Claudia was staying.

"How is she?"

"A little better."

"I just can't understand what Anthony was thinking."

"He used her "death" to keep you in line. He hated Claudia because she always tried to protect you. So, she had to be taken care of."

"Why keep her alive. I saw him kill her."

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted her to suffer."

Johnny sighed. He couldn't even imagine what his sister had been through. "Does she remember me?"

"Yes. She has asked for you several times. I think seeing you will help her cope."

"Anthony is going to find out she's missing you know."

"We burnt down the house. I was hoping that he would think she died in it."

They finally pulled up to the house and got out. Johnny was nervous. It had been so long since the shooting had occurred—over ten years. Rudy knocked on the door and a woman answered it. They stepped inside. "Angelina this is Johnny."

"It's nice to meet you." She said smiling as she shook his hand. "Claudia is in the living room. Follow me."

He followed her and saw Claudia standing in the window. He took in her appearance. She definitely was thinner. She turned and when their eyes met tears collected in her eyes. "Johnny?"

"Hey Clauds." He said using her nickname.

She put her hand over her mouth as her body shook with emotion and he closed the distance between them before taking her into his arms. Rudy watched Claudia squeeze her brother tightly as she cried; letting all the pain flow out of her body. Her knees buckled and Johnny picked her up and sat on the couch with her as he rocked her and whispered soothing words. After about fifteen minutes, Claudia pulled back and Rudy handed her some tissues.


	17. Chapter 17 – New Developments

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * kcke2pen – It's definitely complex. Sonny didn't bug Jason's apartment. Jason was at a safe house during one of the attempts and is guessing that it's how he found out. It was more dumb luck on Sonny's part. They are not partners. Thanks! * Guest – Even though she doesn't know him, it's still her bio dad and Liz is a compassionate person. She's a nurse so she's been around mental illness too. * doralupin86 – The meds need to start working. * kikimoo – Sonny's not as bad as Anthony. They are different types of mental. * Guest – In Sonny's mind, he wants to protect Liz from the business, Jason included. * Liasonisthebomb – Carly makes a decision this chapter.

Chapter 17 – New Developments

Claudia finished wiping her face.

"I'm a mess." She finally said.

"Some things never change." John said smirking.

She smacked him on the arm. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Now you know you can't live without this smile."

She gave him a watery smile back. "I want to go home with you."

"Claudia, I don't know if that's a good idea. Anthony will attack you."

She shook her head. "I can't stay here. I have a right to my revenge. You can't take that away from me Johnny."

"Clauds you need to heal and get your strength up."

"I can do that under your supervision. I just need a place to hide out."

"If Anthony is going to be handled, you're not doing it without me. Let me make a call."

Johnny went into another room and dialed his phone.

"Johnny?" Jason said.

"Yeah, listen, I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"When I was younger, I watched Anthony shoot my sister and I thought she was dead. I get a call from my uncle yesterday and lo and behold, Anthony had sent her away and held her prisoner in Italy."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she's a little messed up right now but she wants me to bring her back with me."

"Is that wise? Anthony will be out for blood."

"Claudia is determined."

Jason didn't even need him to spell it out. He perfectly understood her need for revenge and frankly, he liked the idea of Anthony's own family ending him. "What do you need?"

"A place for her to hide."

"I can put her in a safe house if you want."

"That would probably work. She needs some place to get her head on straight and get her strength up. She's really thin."

"I decommissioned one of the houses recently. I'll have Johnny tell Sonny that it's unavailable until the security is upgraded."

This was not an uncommon event, so Jason knew Sonny would buy it.

"We'll stash her there but Johnny, you are going to have to keep her in check. I don't care if she gets rid of him but I'd like to keep the bloodshed to a minimum so it won't attract the wrong attention."

The PCPD were always up his ass. So, he really didn't want to have to deal with it.

"I understand. I'll be right there beside her."

"Send me a text of things she likes to eat and drink and I'll have it stocked. If she needs clothes, send me the sizes."

"That's more than generous Jason. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Just let me know when you're coming home."

"In two days, if that's enough notice."

"That will work. I'll talk to you soon."

Elizabeth looked over at him curiously. "What's going on?"

He filled her in and Liz was shocked to say the least.

"That's just crazy."

"Anthony is walking nightmare."

"I don't know that killing Anthony is going to make her feel any better. She still stuck with all the memories. It's going to take a while before she gets it together mentally."

"Well, I don't know her but she sounds like she's tough to survive everything she did."

"True."

Jason got a text. "It's from Monica. Edward is doing well and Lila finally allowed herself to get some rest and is back at the mansion."

"Do you mind if I call my parents?"

"No, go ahead."

She took his phone and dialed her father's number.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just missed hearing your voice."

"Everything is the same here. I even have some gossip for you."

Liz smiled. "Spill it."

Jeff chuckled. "Well, Avery's ex came to town and he's going all out to get her back."

"No way." She said sitting up. "What's he like?"

Jeff made a face. "Hold on, I can't answer that."

"Elizabeth?"

"Hey mom."

"I miss you so much. Now, back to the topic on hand. Her ex. Joe is very good looking."

"Dark hair or blonde?" Liz asked curiously.

"Dark hair." Her mom said smiling.

"Is he cuter than Dylan?"

"Well, they are so different but I think Dylan wins."

Liz grinned. "What else?"

"From what I hear, Dylan caught Joe and Avery kissing. Of course, she tried to say he kissed her but Dylan was really mad."

"Oh my God."

"I know. So, you might get your wish after all." She said smiling.

Liz made a funny noise.

Her mom narrowed her eyes. "Elizabeth, what is going on?"

"Well, I'm already seeing someone."

Jason looked up at her.

"He actually looks a lot like Dylan but his hair is longer and I think he might be more muscular. They are very different."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's taking very good care of me."

"What's his name?"

"Jason."

"Jason?" Her mom looked up at her dad who grabbed the phone.

"Please don't tell me that you're dating Jason Morgan. We read all about him. He's a criminal."

"Alleged."

Jason's eyebrow went up and Liz grinned.

"Dad, you're just going to have to trust me on this. He's wonderful to me and I'm really happy."

Jeff sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Now, hopefully, we'll be able to see each other soon. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Alright. You know we love you right?"

"Yes, and I love you too."

She handed Jason back the phone.

"Let me guess, they know who I am and they weren't thrilled."

Liz shrugged. "They were shocked but they'll get over it."

"Now back to the other part of that conversation."

Liz sat down next to him. "What?" She said feigning innocence.

"What's up with this Dylan person?"

"Your twin?"

Jason frowned. "I have got to see a picture of this guy."

"If I ever get my phone back, you will."

Jason made a mental note to see if Stan could track him down.

"Are you jealous?"

He leaned closer. "I doubt Dylan could make you feel like I make you feel."

She nibbled on her lip. Just thinking about their night together made her shudder.

"Besides, you're mine."

"Am I?"

"Uh huh." He said before pulling her into a scorching kiss.

"Mmmmm." She said as he pulled back. "I am most definitely yours."

"I'm glad we got that straight." Jason said smirking.

OB knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." He said loudly as he cracked it open.

"It's alright."

He walked in and plopped into a chair. "Tonight—Morelli's Restaurant—be there."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"I want you to meet my girl. I thought we could make it a foursome."

Liz smiled. "I'd love to go out. Please Jason?"

Jason looked at her knowing he couldn't say no. "I guess so. Do I know her?"

"Yeah, but it's a surprise."

"It's not Bobby is it? Because I'm not on the best terms with Carly."

"Nope. I'll give you one hint. She's a little older, smokin' hot, and you've never dated her."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "I have no idea."

OB stood up smiling. "Meet us there at 7:00 sharp."

He breezed back out and Liz jumped up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if I have something to wear."

He smiled. "Alright, see you in a few hours."

She playfully glared at him. "Very funny…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly watched Sonny stare out the window. Max had filled her in on the fight he had with Jason. She wasn't surprised it had happened but she was shocked that someone hadn't gotten hurt. Sonny hadn't spoken to her since she asked him to apologize to his enforcer. She had already pulled Max aside and told him that if Sonny asked him to do anything to Jason, then he had to let her know right away. Max was torn, but he also had lived with Sonny through his manic phases and knew that Jason was off limits. He wasn't stupid.

"Sonny are you hungry?"

"No."

"I don't know what to do. You are shutting yourself off from me. Would you rather me go stay with my mother for a while? It's just that you scare Michael when you're like this."

Sonny turned and looked at her. "Maybe it's for the best. Things might get a little dangerous around here."

She nodded as some tears flowed down her cheeks. Part of her had hoped that he'd tell her no, that he would fight for his family, but she could tell he was unreachable right now. "I'll pack our bags. You let me know when you want to see Michael again and I'll make it happen."

He didn't say anything.

"I love you Sonny. I really want us to work. Please don't throw everything away because you've convinced yourself that Jason is the enemy. Just let him go." She said softly before going upstairs.

Letting go of Jason peacefully might not be an option. There were rules. If Jason thought he could just walk away with his daughter, he was going to be sadly mistaken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked at his phone as he rode to a special meeting. Carly had informed him that she was moving to the Brownstone with Michael and that Jason should watch his back. This was just what Jason was afraid of. With Elizabeth in the picture, it made things even more complicated if he had to kill Sonny.

Francis pulled up to the house and then opened the door for his boss. Luckily, Francis was a direct employee of Jason's, so Sonny couldn't touch him. When Jason had gotten the call that the five families wanted to see him, he wasn't surprised. Usually, it took a little while longer for disturbing information to filter out to them but it was time to discuss what Sonny's fate would be anyway.

He walked up to the door and it swung open and he was led to a big room. There was a long table in the center and the five men who dictated all the rules watched him stroll in and sit down. Tommy was thinking that Jason would be great playing poker. He could never tell what was going on in the young man's head.

"Jason, welcome. Please, have a seat." Tommy said.

Jason sat down and then looked each man in the eye. It wasn't meant to intimidate. If anything, it was a sign of respect.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we invited you here today." Dominic said evenly.

"I think I have an idea."

"Did you walk away from Sonny?"

Jason paused for a moment. They had gone right for the jugular and he wouldn't let them see that he was surprised but he definitely was. "Yes."

"Why?"

"You know that he's been off his meds and was obsessed with finding his daughter. It's been hell being around him when he's losing it all the time. And then I found out that he had kept a disturbing secret to keep me in line."

"About Lila Quartermaine?" Vinny asked.

"Yes."

"We're not happy that you won't be around to watch over the business. We're quite aware of what your presence has meant to the organization. Sonny is a wild card and always has been. You gave us three months and we have put some things in motion. I thought you were going to sit tight."

"I'm tired of having to deal with the craziness. I've spent too much time cleaning up his personal messes. He's has been reckless and stupid and he's directly threatening me. I just don't want to deal with it anymore and lying about my grandmother was the last straw."

Paulie looked around the room. He could tell that Jason was barely able to keep himself from killing Sonny. "We understand that it has been rather difficult to manage him. But we needed time to make some arrangements. Jason, you know you just can't walk away from this life."

Jason didn't say anything.

"We have been discussing a change in guard. We would like you to take over the Corinthos Organization. We know it would be a big undertaking, but you've taken over before and the business flourished. Would you be interested?" Paulie asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Most people would jump at the opportunity." Sammy said.

"I'm not most people. I like my freedom. Let me ask you this, if I say I'm not interested, then what?"

"You'd be under the employ of whoever takes over the position. The warehouses and shipping lanes are too important to all of our businesses to let them fold or sell them off."

It kept them honest to have another party have ownership so splitting them up was not an option either.

Jason knew if he turned them down, then he could get stuck with someone worse than Sonny.

"When are you thinking of making the change?"

"It would happen very quickly. We've spent the last few months getting all the legal paperwork together and trying to decide who would take over. Sonny would be banished to his island and you would take over the overall operation. Of course, you can choose who you want for the lower ranks. Ending Sonny would be a far too easy of a fate. It would kill him to lose the business though. He would be a laughing stock and considered a failure. We thought it was a worse punishment then death to banish him to the island. I understand he's been off the hinges and is a pain in the ass, but that still is not reason enough to kill him at this point. Even though Lila got hurt, we have no proof that Sonny knew she was there. You were just supposed to go talk to Manny there." Dominic said.

"Of course, if he steps out of line after he's told and you need to handle the situation, we would understand if you had no other choice then to deal with him physically. Our offer would still stand. So, are you willing or not?" Paulie asked.

Jason sighed. "Why don't we do a trial period? I'll take over for now and if it's not working for you or me, you can put someone else in place."

Dominic smiled. "We can work with that. We'll be in touch with the details."

Jason nodded.

"What's going on with the Zaccharas?" Sammy asked. "I'm getting some disturbing information filtered back to me."

"Anthony sent Johnny to kidnap Sonny's daughter to use her to get to our warehouses. I intercepted him. Johnny was actually trying to protect her from his father. We worked together to protect her from Taggert and Johnny was shot in the process. I spoke to him today, turns out his sister that he thought his father had killed was being held as a prisoner in Italy for over ten years."

"What?" Dominic said.

"They are coming back and she will stay hidden."

"Anthony needs to be dealt with." Sammy said.

"I agree with you. But, from what Johnny said, Claudia wants to do it and after all she's been through, I am trying to respect her wishes. If things get too dangerous, then I'll handle it myself."

"I can understand her need for vengeance but the minute he affects business, I need you to handle it if she hasn't already."

"Okay."

"Will Johnny be a problem?"

"No."

He had always gotten along with the younger man and had no reason to believe Johnny would go against him.

"What about Sonny's daughter?" Paulie asked. "Does she want any part of the business?"

"No, she's a nurse and an artist. She'll make no claim."

"Alright, you'll be hearing from us soon."

Jason stood up. He really hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake.


	18. Chapter 18 – Calm before the Storm

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The Sonny sitch probably won't go like you think! * Guest – Michael is Sonny's son.

Chapter 18 – Calm before the Storm

Enzo opened the penthouse door. "Ms. Webber, you have a visitor."

She frowned and put down her book and stood up. "Who is it?"

"He says his name is Steven Webber."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "It's okay."

Steven walked inside the penthouse as an excited Elizabeth flung herself into his arms.

"Hey Lizzie."

She smiled. "Let me get a look at you. How did you find me?"

"Mom called me. She thought you could use some family around you."

"She was right. I've missed you so much."

"Mom explained about the adoption." He said before sitting on the couch. "I can't believe that your father is a mob boss."

"I know. It's pretty crazy."

"She also told me that you're seeing Jason Morgan."

Liz sighed. "I am. He makes me very happy."

"I'm sorry but have you lost your mind? He's dangerous. You could get killed."

"The reality is that since I'm Sonny's daughter, I'm in danger anyway. Jason is actually the most suited to be able to protect me."

"You do know that he kills people for a living."

"Yes, but he's so much more than that. He has such a big heart. He gets me. There is no judgment or trying to change me. Steven I hadn't dated for two years because of the last fiasco that was my life. Jason makes me feel so alive."

Liz's last relationship had ended with her finding her boyfriend in bed with her best friend.

"I think you're a closet danger junkie."

Liz laughed. "Maybe."

The door swung open and both of them looked up. Jason walked in and Liz smiled at how handsome he looked in a suit. She jumped up. "Hey."

He smiled and gave her a quick peck. Steven stood up.

"Jason, this is my brother Steven."

Steven shook his hand. "Thank you for watching out for my sister."

"She was a little bratty at first….."

"Hey."

Steven chuckled. "That's Lizzie for you."

She glared playfully at them. "I don't think I like the two of you teaming up."

"I'm going to go change." Jason said heading upstairs.

"So, your very own bad boy." Steven said.

"Maybe you need to find a bad girl."

Steven laughed. "Who says I don't already have one."

Liz smiled and pulled him over to the couch. "Alright, spill."

Liz and Steven talked for an hour before he decided to go back to his hotel and relax. He had worked a double shift the night before so he was tired. Liz had asked if he wanted to go to dinner with them but he passed and said he'd meet her for lunch the next day.

Jason came downstairs.

"You didn't have to stay up there."

"I know. I just wanted to give you some time with your family."

"Well thank you. How was your meeting? You looked so handsome in your suit."

"Thanks. I kind of need to talk to you about some decisions that were made."

"Okay."

"Elizabeth, they want me to take over the organization."

"Oh." She said softly, her mind immediately filling with random thoughts and questions.

"Instead of killing him, they want to send Sonny to the island. Too much damage has been done."

"How does this work exactly?"

"They'll meet with Sonny and basically tell him he has to sign over the business to me. He can keep the money in his personal accounts and leaves what's in the business accounts."

"They can do that?" Liz asked.

"It's part of the agreement for doing business. The five families are like the gatekeepers. They step in if things get bad and they do what they have to in order to not interrupt the flow of the business."

"If he refuses?"

"Then he's breached the contract and they could have him forcibly removed." He said waiting for her next question.

"You mean they'll bury him in the pinelands."

Jason made a face. "Yes."

"And what does this mean for you?"

"I'd take over and run things." He said quietly.

"So you'd no longer be an enforcer?"

"No. OB will do it. I'd have a solid team under me that could handle things. If later on down the line, he wants it back then the five families would decide what is best but I definitely don't see that happening. The only thing I'll probably change is the name."

Even if Sonny was on his best behavior, the families were basically done with him.

"To what?"

He thought for a moment. "Probably Morgan Industries."

"Are you going to be okay with delegating?"

Jason smirked. "At this point, yes. I like my freedom. I trust Johnny. Francis is good too. I could use his knack for business and I'd probably have him rotate guard duty for you when necessary. But, I was thinking of giving him a cut and eventually making him my partner."

He watched her process everything he had said. Teaming up with Francis would assure that he could disappear here and there.

"How do you think my father will take this?"

"Not very well." Jason thought that was definitely an understatement.

"When are they telling him?"

"Probably tomorrow."

There was knock and then Enzo opened the door. "Diane is here to see you both."

He stepped back and Diane sauntered into the room.

"Hello, I'm Diane and you must be Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"I'm the lawyer for the organization."

Liz frowned. "Then why do you need to see me?"

"To inform you of your trust."

Diane chuckled at the look on Elizabeth's face. "Michael has one as well."

"But, I don't want anything from him."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do with the money, but it's yours. Since you are already twenty-five, half is available now and the rest when you turn thirty. Here's an envelope with your new bankcard. There is some money already transferred into it for you to use and there is a receipt in there with the balance. If you need more money, just let me know and I'll handle everything for you. Sonny tells me that you are an artist, so maybe you can use it for that. Eventually, you'll have kids or you can just come shopping with me and I'm sure we could make a dent."

Liz chuckled as she took the papers from Diane. She started reading and her eyes grew big. "Holy Shit. I think you made a typo."

Diane smiled. "Oh no, your father is very rich and indeed that is no typo."

"This is insane."

"Be that as it may, it's rightly yours."

Liz looked at Jason to see his reaction after she handed him the paper and he read it.

"If you ask me, I think he held back a little. This is pretty standard in our business." Jason added.

"But it's too much."

"It's just money. I have a lot and for the most part, it just sits in my bank account. I'll buy a new motorcycle every few years, but, I don't let it control me in any way."

"On to you, the meeting with Sonny will occur tomorrow morning at 9:30 a.m. at which time, his name will be removed from the business accounts and replaced with yours. I just need you to sign here." She handed him a pen and pointed. Jason signed it and then waited for her to point to several signature lines. "Okay, we're done here. Congratulations Jason, I think you will make a great boss."

"Thank you." He said before watching her walk out.

Liz was so quiet, it was kind of unnerving. "You okay?"

"I want to go talk to him."

"I can have Enzo take you over there."

Liz stood up with the document still gripped in her hands.

Jason opened the door and spoke to Enzo.

"Be careful." Jason said.

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max opened the door and stepped inside. "Boss, your daughter is here to see you."

"Send her in."

Sonny wasn't too surprised because he knew what Diane had just delivered. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi."

"Is everything okay?"

She held up the paperwork. "I don't think I can accept this."

"It's already done. Michael has the same trust. It's the right thing to do and is expected from someone in my position."

"But it's too much. We barely know each other."

"It doesn't matter. I've worked hard and I have a lot to show for it. I want to share it with my children. My mother struggled to raise us. I don't want any of my children to have to go through that."

"Sonny, I'm a nurse. I make a decent salary."

"Please don't fight me on this Elizabeth. I missed so much of your life. I'm just trying to do what is right."

Elizabeth sighed. "This is just a lot to get used to."

"I just want a chance to get to know you. Then you can judge for yourself who I am. I know you probably don't think very highly of me right now. I admit that I'm struggling. It's been pretty bad between me and Jason for quite a while. I've made a lot of mistakes."

She stared at him for a moment. He seemed to be having a good day mentally; maybe the meds were starting to work. "Jason told me that I should make up my own mind about you."

"That sounds like something he would say."

Elizabeth pressed forward. "With that said, I haven't liked a lot of what I've seen thus far. You have been blatantly disrespectful to Jason. Why did you lie about Lila?"

Sonny sighed. "I was being selfish and I was out of control. When I don't take my pills I get a little crazy and paranoid. I have a lot of mood swings. It's not an excuse it's just a fact."

"But you're taking them now."

"I've started too. I haven't been perfect and it takes a while for the pills to work. Some days I do better than others."

"It must be a hard thing to deal with." She said softly.

"It can be crippling sometimes. But I always manage to get it under control."

"I'm really not thrilled about the Lila situation and how you spoke to Jason last time you were at the penthouse. Can you honestly say if Jason had done to you what you did to him that you wouldn't have retaliated against him?"

"No. He'd probably be dead."

"Jason tried not to be reactionary. He weighed his options and that says a lot about who he is. Sonny, can you handle me being with Jason?"

She needed to find out where his head was at where Jason was concerned because she had a bad feeling.

Sonny got up and poured himself some water. "I don't know. Obviously I can't make you break up with him."

"No, you can't. I hope that someday you'll be happy for me."

Sonny put down the glass. "Does this mean you're going to stay around for a while?"

"Probably. We haven't figured everything out but I owe it to myself to see how all of this will play out."

"I would love it if you did stay."

He just hoped that she'd forgive him if it came to blows with Jason. Because the way things were going it was possible it would come down to that. He considered Jason a direct threat and he knew that Jason felt the same way about him.

"Thanks. I need to go get ready for my dinner date."

Liz had decided not to push; to give him enough encouragement that he thought that she was still willing to have a relationship with him because she wouldn't be able to protect Jason otherwise. For whatever reason, he seemed to cave when it came to her and she would use his guilt to her advantage. The truth was she really didn't see any kind of future relationship with her father if he continued to act the way he was acting.

"Perhaps we could have dinner one night." He said quietly.

"Okay."

She left and Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth was a little stubborn. He figured it would take a while before she started to come around but at least she took the money. That gesture made him feel good. It gave him hope.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked hand in hand with Claudia as they took a long walk.

"It must feel good to be outdoors."

Claudia took a deep cleansing breath. "It does."

"Claudia are you sure that you want to be the one to end our father's life?"

"Yes. I need to do this Johnny. It's all I dreamed of. I've earned the right."

"I just don't want you to regret it later."

"Why would I after all he has done to me?" She asked emotionally.

"Maybe I just hate that you have to get your hands dirty." He said quietly. "Regardless, I will be by your side. I will end him if you can't." Johnny hated his father at this point. Protecting Claudia was going to be his main focus.

"Don't worry about me. I've made it this far. I'll be fine."

"Anthony's insanity has gotten worse. In fact, he was going to try and kidnap Sonny's newly found daughter?"

"What? How old is she."

"Twenty-five. He wanted to force her to marry me." Johnny said rolling his eyes.

"Do you like her?" Claudia asked curiously.

"Yeah but she likes someone else."

"Who?"

"Jason." Johnny said looking away.

Claudia didn't say anything. Johnny had already explained to her who Jason was.

"I really don't want him to hurt her. She's a nice girl. I promised her I would protect her from him. It's been rough for me trying to survive in that household; especially after I thought he killed you because of me."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"You were trying to protect me and you sacrificed yourself for me. You don't even know how much I appreciate that." Johnny said squeezing her hand.

"I did it because I love you and I also know the kind of damage Anthony can do."

"When we go back, I'll take you to the safe house. I won't be able to see you for a while because he has me followed. But, we can still talk on the phone. I just won't use any names."

"I'm getting stronger every day Johnny."

"I know."

He was still concerned about her welfare but he was even more concerned at the level of wrath Anthony would enact if he found out she was still alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked out the window as Michael played with his toys. She wanted her life back but deep inside she knew that her marriage was probably over. Sonny was still acting strange and she was convinced that he wasn't taking his meds faithfully. Max had called her earlier to let her know that he had a huge tantrum about a half hour after Elizabeth visited. They had tried so hard this time. But somehow, love was just not enough. Turning around to face Michael, she smiled as he made a crazy face as he was playing. He was her world. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him. She didn't have a good childhood. When Michael was born, she vowed to make sure that he grew up knowing he was loved and cherished.

"Mommy?" He said loudly jarring her from her thoughts.

"Yes baby."

"Is daddy sick again?"

She wiped a tear away and sat next to him on the floor. "Yes."

"I don't like it when he's sick."

"I know. That's why we're staying with your grandma."

She watched him play for a while as she thought about how she could make everything right again.


	19. Chapter 19 – Sometimes You Break

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I had a boss who was bipolar and almost did me in. There were times she was very out of control and there was a mean manipulative streak there. She was like a hurricane during those times and there were times she had days she was normal too. Her moods would swing. I'm kind of using that as my point of reference. * maryrose59 – I don't think you're crazy for feeling like that. It's a bad situation. * kikimoo – I think not being okay with Jason would be a normal first reaction.

Chapter 19 – Sometimes You Break

Elizabeth and Jason walked into the restaurant and walked over to OB and his date.

"Hey." OB said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He shook Jason's hand. "Elizabeth, this is Olivia."

Olivia smiled and shook her hand.

Jason and Olivia already knew each other since she worked at the Metro Court.

"How's everything going?" OB asked.

"Good. My brother is in town for a few days."

"Why didn't you invite him to dinner?" Olivia asked.

"He was tired. He just worked two double shifts."

Olivia took a sip of her wine. "What does he do?"

"He's an ER doctor."

"Wow. That must be exciting."

Liz chuckled. "Trust me, there is a lot of ego involved."

Olivia smiled.

"When are you going to hop on your motorcycle again?" Olivia asked Jason.

"Yeah…" Liz added as Jason smiled.

"Soon. I just need to get my arm back in good shape."

"What happened to your arm?"

"He was guarding me and got shot." Liz said.

Olivia frowned. "That must have hurt."

Jason shrugged. "It did but it really wasn't that bad."

"Tell me you at least milked it for all it was worth."

Liz laughed.

"Well, I did get a beautiful nurse to take care of me." Jason said smiling.

Olivia grinned. "Now you're talkin'."

The ladies went to use the restroom.

"So Olivia huh?" Jason said.

OB smiled. "Hell yeah. She is smokin' hot."

Jason chuckled. "So is she going to be your girlfriend?"

"If I'm lucky. She's the real deal. She won't take my shit. And my God can the woman cook."

"So you're using her for sex, food, and corporal punishment."

OB laughed. "Among other things. Seriously, I really like her. She was a little skeptical about the age difference at first but my humor and charm won her over."

Jason chuckled. "She seems nice. You're not usually into the whole girlfriend thing."

"I know but maybe it was time for me to grow up a little. Olivia makes me happy."

"Well, then I'm happy for you. By the way, the meeting went as I expected. You want to be my enforcer?"

OB grinned. "Hell yeah."

Jason trusted OB with his life. He had never failed him and he always got the job done. It helped that they got along well too.

The ladies came back and sat down.

"I am going to teach Elizabeth how to make pasta tomorrow." Olivia said sitting down.

"Really?" OB said. "I don't know if I like other people knowing your secret recipe."

Olivia grinned. "It's just Prego."

The look on OB's face was priceless.

"Just kidding."

Jason smiled. "I like you Olivia."

She grinned. "I will have her sign a document stating that she will guard the recipe with her life."

"I can teach you how to make my sinfully chocolate brownies if you want." Liz added.

OB's mouth dropped open. "You've been holding out?"

"A girls got to have some secrets. We'll let you be a taste tester."

"It's a deal."

They ate their dinner and had a few drinks before leaving. Jason's phone vibrated as they were walking into the penthouse.

"Johnny will be here in the morning."

"I'd like to meet Claudia. Maybe it would help if she had a friend she could talk to." Liz said.

Jason sat down. He certainly wasn't used to someone like Elizabeth in his life. She was way more considerate than most people. "Let's see what condition she is in and then go from there."

"That's fine. I'm sure they'll be hungry once they land. We can all have dinner at the safe house if she won't be too overwhelmed."

"I'll text Johnny and let him make the decision."

"Okay."

"I'll go to lunch with Steven and then Olivia was going to come over after that. Should we just cook at the safe house if Johnny says yes?"

"I guess we could do that. We can make sure that no one is following us. OB can come with me to pick Johnny and Claudia up."

"Good. It's a plan then." She said snuggling into his side.

"You tired baby?"

"Yeah, it might have been all the carbs."

Jason smiled. "Will it bother you if I read?"

"No, that's fine."

They rearranged themselves so that Liz's head was on his thigh and he grabbed his travel book and started to read as Liz drifted off. An hour later, he carried her upstairs to his room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up at 6:00 a.m. He knew all hell would break loose soon and he had decided to get up and work out. He quietly slipped out of bed and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt before going into one of the guest bedrooms that he had converted into a gym.

Liz woke up an hour later and was surprised when Jason was missing in action. She used the bathroom and took a quick shower and then changed. Pulling the door open, she started to go downstairs when she heard a noise and then crept down the hallway.

She pushed the door open slightly and smiled when she saw a shirtless Jason doing some bench presses. Biting her lip, she lustfully watched him repeatedly push the bar up and then grunt through the last reps. "Damn." She muttered walking inside. Jason sat up and smiled at her and grabbed his towel and wiped himself down. "Hey."

She smiled. "Good morning."

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd work out."

"Are you worried about Sonny?"

"Yes. It's not going to be pretty. If he comes over, you should probably go upstairs. I don't want you in the crossfire."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She wasn't going to make him a promise that she probably couldn't keep. She sat down in front of him, straddling the bench and then Jason pulled her closer and gave her a little kiss. "I need to take a shower."

"Okay." She said softly as she inhaled his scent.

He smirked and then kissed her again. "Mmmm. Nice."

He left the room and Elizabeth got up and went downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny looked out the window as Max drove him to see the five families. He had been surprised about the impromptu meeting and was a little anxious about what they had wanted; especially since they requested to see him alone.

Max parked the car and then walked Sonny inside the building. He waited outside the meeting room for his boss as instructed.

"Sonny." Vinny said loudly. "Thank you for coming."

Sonny nodded and sat down. "I have to say I was surprised to hear from you."

Dominic took over. "Sonny, we've been really concerned about the state of your business this past year. There were several takeover attempts and some personal problems as well. Frankly, we're not very happy about it."

Sonny looked around the room. He was really starting to feel anxious now. "The business is fine. I'm under control."

"The last six months have been especially screwed up. What we want to know is what you're going to do about it." Vinny added.

Sonny sat forward. "As I said, the business is fine. I don't understand what your problem is with me."

Sammy cleared his throat. "You know how important securing the transport of our goods is but yet somehow the process keeps getting fucked up. I've lost money. Hell, everyone at this table has. So, don't sit there and say it's fine when clearly it's not."

Sonny was starting to get angry. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and debate this with you. The business is fine. Everything is running smoothly."

"Did you or did you not send Johnny O'Brien out of the country for the last two months trying to find your kid instead of using his expertise as it should be used." Sammy asked.

"I had to find my daughter. I don't see why that is an issue."

"Was she in any danger the last two months?" Paulie asked.

"No." Sonny said frowning.

"But, from what I understand because you went looking for her, she is now."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You have been obsessed with her and that has resulted in you getting sloppy. The Ruiz family almost did you in. You're fighting with your men. You really think that is doing fine?" Sammy asked loudly.

Sonny's fists clenched. "Everything is under control."

Dominic chuckled. "You are so not in control. This conversation is going nowhere. So let me just press forward. We want you to step down."

"What?" Sonny yelled. "Hell no, I'm not giving up my business."

"You are giving it up today; effective immediately. I don't think you'll like the other alternative so if I were you, I'd start packing. You have two days to get your shit together and move to the island. The casino is yours to do with as you see fit. You know the deal Sonny. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

Sonny's jaw clenched as he stared Dominic down. "You are going to force me out of the business that I spent years building up and you expect me to just say okay and ride off into the sunset? Fuck that." He yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table.

Sammy stood up and leaned forward on the table. "Let me tell you something you arrogant prick, you are done. You either leave town or I will put a bullet in your head personally. I will not go down because you won't take your fucking meds. The FBI is already sniffing around you because they know that you are weak."

"Who is taking my place?" He asked ignoring Sammy.

Vinny sighed. "Jason Morgan."

"What?" Sonny said laughing. "You've got to be kidding right?"

"We're dead serious." Sammy said. "He knows the business and took over for you once before."

"Jason is a fucking head case right now. You really think you're better off with him? At least I didn't put a gun to my head."

Dominic growled at his lack of respect. "Too bad. If it weren't for Jason, you would be nothing but a two-bit thug. He has helped you tremendously yet you don't even cut him in. Why is that Sonny? I'll tell you what I think. You're a selfish prick who is so threatened by the respect that Jason is given that you try to put him in his place by asserting your authority whenever you can. And if it weren't for you shooting anything that moved on the docks, Jason's grandmother wouldn't have been harmed. You might as well have shot her yourself. You have two days Sonny. This is not open for discussion. Leave. Go start a new life on the island and get yourself together. You have enough money to live several lifetimes. This discussion is over."

Sonny got up so fast that his chair darted out behind him and toppled over. "You're making a huge mistake. Jason will fail."

"By the way, if you touch Jason Morgan, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Dominic said menacingly. "Now leave."

"What about my son? You expect me to just abandon him?" Sonny yelled.

"You should have thought about your son when you stopped taking your meds." Sammy said.

Sonny looked each one of them in the eye. "This isn't over." He said walking to the door. He slammed it and then went outside. "Take me to see Jason." He said eerily calm.

Max nervously got in the car and headed toward the towers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis watched Sonny come off the elevator. The guards downstairs had warned him. He immediately opened the door. "Jason, Sonny is here."

Jason sighed and watched Sonny walk inside. Francis came inside too and stood in front of the door. Even if Jason asked him to leave, he wouldn't. Jason nodded at Francis and then stood up mainly to show Sonny that he had no fear of him.

"How dare you go to the five families and ask them to remove me." He said loudly.

"I didn't. They called me."

"You still agreed to take over. You know how much this business means to me. It's my legacy." He yelled.

"I don't know what you want me to say Sonny. You brought this shit on yourself. Taking over was not something I really wanted to do but if I didn't they were going to find someone else and I decided I'd rather run things then get stuck working for someone I couldn't stand."

"I built this business with my blood, sweat, and tears."

"And my reputation and ruthlessness catapulted it to where it is today. Yet, you don't even acknowledge that."

"I don't need you Jason."

Jason laughed. "Oh really, because for someone you don't need, you sure call me a lot to fix all the shit you get into."

"Fuck you Jason."

"Sonny, according to the call I just got you only have a few days to get your shit packed. I would go do it if I were you because this conversation is pointless."

Sonny growled and stalked up to Jason so they were eye to eye.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Is this supposed to scare me?"

"You should never underestimate me Jason." Sonny growled.

Francis gripped his gun but didn't pull it out.

"Get out of my face now." Jason said menacingly.

Elizabeth had been standing at the top of the stairs listening and slowly started to make her way down them.

"You took my daughter and now you think you're going to take my business away?" He yelled. "I will see you dead first."

"Sonny, you need to take a step back." Elizabeth said firmly.

Jason looked over at her. "Elizabeth, go back upstairs please."

"No." She looked at Sonny. "If you hurt him, I will never forgive you. You are out of control. You need help."

He looked at her. "I'm about to lose everything. He's taking everything."

"No you're not. Jason is not taking anything from you. How long did you think you could behave like this without consequence?"

"That business is my life. It's everything." He said angrily.

"You have a lot of money. You have a wife and a son. What about me? Are you really willing to give me up?" She asked tearfully. "Please don't do this. Don't make me hate you, because that is what I will do if you touch him. You're making it so hard for me to even want to know you at all." She said exasperatedly.

Sonny grabbed his head and spun around. He hated that she had heard him and was looking at him like she was. His heart hurt because he never wanted his child to look at him with such fear and loathing. "You already hate me don't you?" He said quietly as he tried to catch his breath and will away the darkness that he had lived in for almost a year. It felt like it was eating him alive.

"Honestly, I don't know what I feel for you. I told you that I'd give you a chance and I meant that. But, you are so unstable right now. You are scaring me. Think about Michael. Please, don't throw your life away. You need to fight this." She pleaded as tears started to fall down her face.

Jason wanted to go to her but he knew she needed to work this out with her father.

Sonny felt tortured. He was hurting the last person he wanted to. He didn't want her to hate him. There was a big part of him that needed her to accept him but she was so far from doing that. In fact, he knew he would never be able to lay a hand on Jason without losing her. He was letting her down. Lily would be so ashamed of him right now. Her father had done the same thing to her that he was doing to Elizabeth and with that realization he crumbled.

Liz continued to watch her father do battle in his head. He looked like he was in excruciating pain and it frightened her.

"I'm sorry." He said dropping to his knees; mentally exhausted. "I'm not a bad person. This isn't who I want to be."

She kneeled down in front of him and watched him start to fall apart.

"You're beautiful inside and out. You get that from your mom." He said tearfully.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You were better off without me in your life. At least you grew up loved. I would have failed you just like I'm failing Michael."

Sonny's shoulder's sagged and tears fell down his face and he began to cry and Elizabeth sighed and took him into her arms and hugged him tightly. "I promise I will call and check on you once you get situated. Would you like that?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Do you want me to call Carly?" She asked pulling back.

He nodded.

Francis opened the door to make sure everyone was okay.

"Can you help me get him to the couch?"

They helped Sonny get situated as Jason took his hand off his gun and moved away. He held out his phone and Elizabeth took it and walked towards the kitchen. This wasn't the first time he had seen Sonny break down but he was hoping that it would be the last. He was still a loose cannon and Jason would feel much better once he was on the plane. Until then, he wasn't going to let his guard down. He sighed. The man before him was nothing like the one who had taken him in and given him a new purpose. Jason barely recognized the man sitting before him. A few years ago, he might have felt something but right now he was numb. All his sympathy had been used up years before.

"I know you hate me and that I've done some bad things to you. I can't change that. But, I want Elizabeth in my life. So, we'll just have to tolerate each other. We were friends for a long time and if I can get myself together, I think I won't be too hard to put up with." Sonny said quietly.

"Fine." Jason said. He would be okay with whatever Elizabeth decided. If she wanted to see how this was going to play out then he would support her but there was no way in hell he'd ever be friends with Sonny again. Too much damage had been done. Sonny knew that too. Jason just hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't get hurt because Sonny couldn't follow through.

Elizabeth walked into the room. "She's on her way." She said as she sat next to Sonny on the couch.

"I'm not taking Carly with me. She deserves better than what I can give her. I don't think she'll want to leave anyway. Her life is here."

"Maybe you should hear what she has to say first." Liz suggested.

"Okay." He looked up at Jason. "Will you make sure that they are guarded?"

"Of course." Jason said.

"Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20 – Coming and Going

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Know it's been a tough read with Sonny but that's almost over. * Guest – Sonny isn't hurting Jason anymore. Sometimes family sucks. * ilovedana – Can't blame Sonny for being upset about losing his business even if he was his own undoing. * Virgy15 – Getting there.

Chapter 20 – Coming and Going

Carly walked into the penthouse. She saw Sonny sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and she knew that whatever was going on was bad.

Elizabeth got up and sat on Jason's lap. Carly sat down next to Sonny. She gently took his hand. "Talk to me."

"The five families forced me out."

"What?"

"They want Jason to take over. I don't have a choice."

Carly looked up at Jason but she couldn't read him. "Now what?"

"I have to go to the island. They are allowing me to run the casino."

Carly was shocked. "Forever?"

"Pretty much. I could go live somewhere else but never Port Charles or in the area."

"I see."

No one spoke a word for a few minutes.

"Sonny, I can't move to the island." Carly said as tears flowed down her face.

"I know. I'll give you a divorce. You can have full custody of Michael, but I want visitation. I would love it if he could maybe spend some time over the summer with me."

"Of course. I wouldn't keep him from you Sonny. I just want you to be healthy."

"I will get help Carly. I'll start taking my meds every day. I knew it was wrong to stop taking them but the darkness took over and I just didn't care who I hurt. I couldn't stop the thoughts that were running through my head."

She looked over at Elizabeth. "Are you going to keep in touch with him?"

"Yes." Liz said. "I will."

Carly nodded. "What can I do for you Sonny?"

"Can you help me pack?"

"Yes. Why don't you go home and rest and I'll be right over."

Sonny stood up and then looked at Elizabeth. "Can I see you before I leave?"

"Sure."

He left and Carly looked up at Jason. "How did this happen?"

"They came to me and I reluctantly accepted."

"I don't know how things got so messed up Jason, but they did. Maybe someday you can forgive me and we can be friends again. I was trying to do the best I could with a bad situation and protect you and Michael. I didn't know what to do." She said as she stood up. When Jason didn't respond, she turned and left. Carly didn't really have any friends. Everything had been about Michael and Sonny. Luckily, she had cleared the air with her mother or she'd have no one. And she knew that was her fault. But she couldn't help but feel really lonely and sad at the moment.

Jason needed some time away from Carly. He understood all of the dynamics but he still had a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Were you going to let him hit you?"

"No. I have a gun on me and Francis was ready."

Liz shook her head. "You're going to drive me to drink."

He kissed her gently. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I hope so. Jason, I'm trying to be nice to Sonny so he'll leave you alone. I don't know if we'll ever have a good relationship, but it would be nice to talk to him when he's normal again. I would like to know more about my mother."

"I understand that but I really don't want you to play nice just for me. Sonny is different when he's stable. He's still an egomaniac but he smiles a lot more and his mood is more even. I have no doubt that you'll get along with him. And if you do go visit, I wouldn't let you go alone. I probably wouldn't hang out but I just don't trust him so I would want to be there."

"Okay."

"It's almost time for you to meet your brother."

"Did Johnny text you back?"

"Yes. She agreed to dinner."

Liz smiled. "Good." She said hopping up. "Did you ask him my other question?"

"Red and I texted you some sizes." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the phone Francis had set up for her. My number is programmed along with all the usual suspects."

She smiled and grabbed her purse. "Thanks! I'll see you later."

Jason smiled at her and watched her leave. The truth was that he was kind of relieved that she had interrupted him and Sonny. For once, he really thought Sonny wouldn't walk out alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steven hugged his sister and then she dragged him towards the boutique shops. "Where are we going?"

"I need to get a present for a friend."

"Oh really?"

"Come on. It will be fun."

He rolled his eyes and then they went into a shop. Georgie looked up her. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Well, I need a present for someone and her favorite color is red."

Georgie thought for a second. "Follow me."

She showed Elizabeth a few blouses and some shoes.

"The shoes are hot." Steven said.

"You have good taste." Georgie said smiling.

"I haven't met her yet. You think she'd like them?"

Maxie walked up behind her. "Those are to die for. I'm sure whoever you're buying it for will love them."

Liz turned and looked at the newcomer. "I haven't met her yet but she's been through a lot. You don't think it's weird that I buy her a pair of shoes."

Maxie shook her head. "Hell no. If you brought me those, I'd be your new best friend."

Liz chuckled. "Alright." She gave Georgie the size and she disappeared into the back.

"I'm Maxie and that was my sister Georgie."

"I'm Elizabeth and this is my brother Steven."

They said hello to each other.

"You're new in town. I saw you at Kelly's."

"I am and I'm guessing you know who my father is then."

Maxie nodded. "Are you staying at the hotel?"

"My brother is but I'm staying with a friend at the Towers."

Maxie's interest was piqued. "The only person I know that lives there is Jason Morgan."

Liz smiled. "You know Jason?"

Maxie tried to hide her shock. "Yes, I mean we don't hang out or anything but I do know him. He's kind of hard to miss."

Liz laughed.

George came back with the shoes. "You want me to put a gift receipt in there?"

"Sure, why not." She said walking up and giving Georgie her credit card. The shoes were luckily on sale, although she really didn't need to worry about it. She had a lot of money saved up plus all the money that Sonny had just given her.

"Do you two go to school?"

"I am interning at a fashion magazine and Georgie starts college this fall."

"That's great." Liz said.

"I'm so excited." Georgie said.

"Just remember to have some fun. Studying is important but you don't want to miss out on life either."

Georgie smiled. "I'll remember that." She said handing Elizabeth the bag. "There's a gift wrapping kiosk a couple of doors down."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you."

They went to get the gift wrapped and then went to lunch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"I still can't believe you're dating a mobster." Steven said.

Liz chuckled. "You make it sound so dramatic."

"Yeah, because nothing in your life right now is dramatic."

Liz laughed. "It's been a little crazy and I don't think that is going to change in the near future."

"At least you're happy."

"I am." She said smiling.

"I'm really glad that I got to see you. I really missed you!"

"I missed you too! Have you spoken to Sarah?" Liz asked curiously.

"Yes, I talked to her last night. She's fine. I barely got a word in edgewise before she had to go."

"When are you leaving me?"

"Tomorrow morning. I need to do some shopping and some errands before I start my work week." Steven said making a face.

"Ah yes, being a doctor is so glamorous."

Steven smiled. "You'll have to come to New York and visit me some time soon."

"You got it."

They finished eating and then took a walk on the docks.

"I texted Jason to meet us here."

Steven was surprised. "Really?"

"You're not scared are you? Because we could have stopped at the store and bought you some pull ups."

He laughed. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

She grinned. "Yup."

"I did a little light reading last night so I do have to admit that he does make me a little nervous." Steve said making a funny face which made Elizabeth laugh.

She felt him before he said a word. Steven watched as she turned around looking for Jason and then smiled when she saw him on the steps.

Jason met her smile with one of his own. "Hey." He said walking up to them.

She kissed him quickly and then held his hand.

Steven took a deep breath. "I really do want to thank you again for protecting my sister."

Jason nodded. "No problem."

Steven watched as Elizabeth whispered in his ear and Jason smiled. She definitely knew how to calm the beast. Jason was intimidating to say the least. There was just something about the way he carried himself that demanded respect. Never in a million years did he think his sister would fall for a bad boy.

"Hopefully, the next time that you visit you can stay longer." Jason said.

"I'll make sure of it. At least we're not as far apart." He said pinching Elizabeth.

"Hey." She yelled.

Steven took off and Liz pulled Jason's head down and kissed him. "See you later." She said running after her brother as Francis followed.

Jason smiled. He liked everything about her. He went back to the office and shortly thereafter, Milo and Olivia picked Elizabeth up and took her to the safe house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Olivia got out a few pots and they started slicing and dicing as she walked Elizabeth through the process. "Now, I wrote down what I could. I usually do it by memory and taste so it was hard to write down exact measurements."

Elizabeth asked questions and they finally got all of the ingredients in a pot so it could simmer.

"So, tell me about you and Jason." Olivia said.

Liz smiled. "Well, it's new. I like him a lot and I think he feels the same way about me."

"Oh, I could definitely see that."

"What about you and OB?"

Olivia smiled. "He makes me laugh and feel good about myself. I like him a lot."

"Good. I like OB. He has a wicked sense of humor."

OB walked inside. "Hello ladies."

He kissed Olivia quickly and then deposited some bags on the counter. "Why don't I smell brownies?"

"We haven't started them yet?"

"Why not? I'm ready to taste test."

Liz grinned. "Fine." She said walking into the kitchen.

Olivia followed and they started to mix everything up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, Jason stood in the warehouse as all the men gathered. "Effective immediately, I will be running the organization. Sonny will be living on the island and you will now report to me. The business name will be called Morgan Industries. You guys know me and my work ethic. OB will be my enforcer. Cody will be a lieutenant. If there are issues, you'll call him first. For now, Francis will be in charge of my personal security team. Are there any questions?"

Jason looked around the room. The shock on the men's faces spoke volumes to him. One of the men named Frankie stepped forward. "I'm glad you're in charge now. We all respect you. You're fair and reward loyalty. I think things will be a lot calmer around here."

"Thanks."

The shock was wearing off and there were smiles all around the room.

"Don't bring your lunch tomorrow. I'm having it catered."

One by one the men lined up and walked by him and shook his hand. Jason was touched by the gesture. Some of these men had worked for Sonny a long time. To hear them voice their support felt good. He didn't want to have to worry about loyalty at this point. After the last man had walked away from him, OB patted him on the back and they went to his office to talk before they picked up Johnny and Claudia.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli took a deep breath and picked up his phone and called Anthony.

"Hello."

He covered the phone with a piece of cloth. "I know where Faith is." He said softly.

Anthony frowned. "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. This needs to end." Spinelli said nervously. He already knew the FBI had Faith but Anthony didn't know that. He figured if he gave up her last known whereabouts that it would continue to keep Anthony occupied instead of going after Elizabeth. Thankfully, T was dead so he didn't need to worry about retribution. The only way Spinelli could escape would be if both of them were out of the picture. He rattled of the address. "Good Luck."

Anthony smiled. "Excellent."

Spinelli hung up the phone. He had one more stop to make and if he couldn't get through it without having a heart attack on the spot, he was planning on leave town.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo drove Liz and Steven to the airport.

"I packed you some brownies to take with you."

Steven grinned. "You know that's the only reason I came to see you right?"

She smacked him on the arm. "I can still take them back."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Elizabeth. Promise me that if you need me, you'll call."

"I love you too and I promise I will."

He really hoped that everything would work out fine but he was scared that she would be in constant danger. He loved his sister and had always watched out for her. It was something he had never minded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

OB and Jason had just finished up their meeting when there was a knock on the door and Milo opened the door. "Boss, uh The Jackyl is here to see you."

Jason frowned. "Seriously?"

Milo nodded.

"Send him in."

"That kid has some balls." OB said under his breath. He moved over one seat and then took out his gun and placed on Jason's desk which made his boss and Stan smirked.

Spinelli stepped into the room with his laptop pressed firmly against his chest. Jason noticed he was turning a funny color.

"Breathe Spinelli. Sit down." Jason demanded.

He started to sputter and then plopped down into the chair and swallowed hard. He looked up at Stan who was leaning against a cabinet.

"Why are you here?" OB asked.

"I….I come bearing gifts." He said placing his laptop on the desk. "The only reason I worked for the warped one was so that I could protect my grandmother."

"They were blackmailing you?" Stan asked.

"Yes. But now that Faith is gone and Taggert is dead, I want out."

"What's on the laptop?"

"Everything. You'll find bank accounts, holdings, any information you need. There's also a folder on there with all the information Faith had on anyone in your organization she was skeptical of. I would be careful on the bank information. There are some the FBI don't know about but they have Faith in custody. They'll eventually try to trace it."

OB tilted his head. It hadn't escaped him that Spinelli was talking more normal then he usually did. He had met Spinelli one other time in Faith's presence and he could barely understand what he was saying.

Jason studied him for a moment. He didn't really trust Spinelli and would definitely check out his story. "Did you take some money for yourself?"

"Yes, but I didn't go crazy."

"Okay Spinelli, I'll leave you with this. If I check out your story and it pans out, then I'll leave you alone. But if you double cross me in any way, I will find you and trust me I will not be shaking your hand before I cut it off."

Spinelli gulped and nodded.

"Wait." Stan said. "Why didn't you try to break my code at the car rental place?"

"I was trying to protect Elizabeth. I only gave them small amounts of information so they wouldn't suspect anything. I called Anthony and gave him the last address that Faith stayed at too. The FBI have her but he doesn't need to know that."

"Why would you risk that?" Jason asked.

"I felt badly for her. Anthony is crazy and I know he won't stop pursuing her. So, I planted some false clues here and there to keep him busy."

OB and Jason looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you Spinelli." Jason said. "If you need help with your grandmother, let Stan know."

"Thank you." Spinelli said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Jason nodded and looked at his watch. "We need to go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Claudia undid their seat belts and then wait for the stewardesses to open the door of the plane. They were both nervous. Johnny put on a cap and some sunglasses. Claudia had a dark brown wig on and big sunglasses as well. If Anthony had gotten wind that Johnny was on the plane, all hell would break lose which wouldn't be in anyone's best interest. They got off the plane and went down to baggage claim. And just when he had grabbed the last bag, OB walked towards them. "You ready?"

Johnny nodded and stacked the bag on a cart and then OB stuck close to Claudia. He got her into the back of the car and then went to help Johnny.

"I'm Jason." He said turning to see her face as she took off the sunglasses.

"Claudia."

Johnny slipped onto the seat next to her and OB got into the driver's seat.

"Alright, let's get out of here." OB said before easing the car into traffic.

Claudia looked out the window. She was finally going to get the revenge that she had dreamed of for so many years.


	21. Chapter 21 – Adaptations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Next chapter Sonny leaves.

Chapter 21 – Adaptations

OB got out and opened Claudia's door and helped her out. "I'm going to help Johnny with the luggage." He said before leaving her side.

Jason walked around to her. "Come on."

She followed him to the front door and Jason punched in some numbers and then they went inside. Elizabeth and Olivia looked up.

"Hi." They both chimed out as they feverishly worked to finish dinner.

"Oh my God, that smells so good." Claudia said as her mouth watered.

Olivia smiled. "Good, I hope you're hungry because there is plenty to eat."

Jason led her to her room on the second floor. "You should have everything you need but if you don't, you can let Milo know and he'll get it for you. He should be here soon."

"Thank you." She said taking off her wig. "I'm just going to go freshen up."

Jason walked out and Claudia went into the bathroom and fixed her hair. She could hear someone bring in some suitcases so she quickly finished and went back into the bedroom.

"Alright, you should be set." OB said.

"Thank you."

Claudia followed him back downstairs and sat on the couch. She looked up just in time to see Jason kiss Elizabeth and OB pull Olivia into him. Both couples intrigued her for different reasons.

Johnny came downstairs and sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just taking in my surroundings."

Elizabeth walked towards her with a glass of wine. "I hope you like red."

Claudia smiled. "I'm Italian. I was practically weaned on it."

Liz smiled. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Ah, Johnny has told me all about you. Sorry my dad is being such a pain in the ass."

"Not too long ago I was living in Wisconsin and completely oblivious to mob life. Now, I could have my own reality t.v. show."

Claudia knew what that was. Anthony had actually allowed her to watch television from time to time if she played nice. "From what Johnny has told me it's been a wild ride for you."

"Yes it has."

Olivia came out of the kitchen. "Hi, I'm Olivia. I'm glad you made it safely."

Claudia shook her hand as well. "Where are you from?"

"Bensonhurst."

Claudia smiled. "I thought I recognized that accent."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to hide." Olivia said smiling. "Why don't we go sit at the table? Everything is ready."

They all got settled and Olivia dished out the pasta.

"Oh my God this is so good." Claudia said taking a bite.

Olivia smiled. "Elizabeth is an excellent student."

"I'm okay but I needed a lot of help."

They all pigged out and drank and by the end of the meal there were all kinds of stories being told. They hadn't stopped laughing.

Olivia grabbed the dessert Liz made and it was another hit.

"I can't believe you held out on me." OB said. "These are outstanding."

"They are. I think I just met my new best friends." Johnny said staring at the plate of brownies.

"Those have my name on it." Claudia said giving him a playful glare.

Liz grinned and stood up. "I have something for you Claudia." She said as she got up to retrieve a bag. She handed it to her and sat back down. "It's a welcome back gift. I hope you like it."

Claudia was really surprised. "Wow, thank you." She said before taking the box out and unwrapping it. Liz had them put it inside a different box so Claudia wouldn't know what it was. She opened the lid and her mouth dropped open. "Holy shit." She muttered looking at the shoes. "These are to die for." She said with a big grin. "And red is my signature color." Claudia got up and hugged Elizabeth. "Thank you so much. I really want to thank all of you for making feel so welcome." She said emotionally.

Johnny smiled. It took a lot to drive his sister to tears. He laughed as Claudia kicked off the shoes she had on and stepped into the new ones. "They are so comfortable."

"Now, we'll just have to get you a dress to go along with it." Liz said.

Claudia nodded. "A shopping trip is definitely in our future."

The guys left the girls at the table and then cleaned up before going outside.

"What the hell is a signature color?" Jason asked.

Johnny laughed loudly. "You should know. Your whole wardrobe is black."

OB busted up laughing at the look on Jason's face.

Inside the ladies were dishing about the guys.

"Okay, how long have you been with hunk number one?" Claudia asked Elizabeth.

She chuckled. "Not very long."

"Well, he looks at you like it's been too long." She said winking. The way Jason looked at Elizabeth was smoldering.

Liz laughed loudly.

"And what about Irish? He's pretty hot too."

Olivia grinned. "I met him three months ago but he was away for two of those."

"Well, they seem like really good guys. I think my Johnny has a crush on you." She said looking at Elizabeth.

"I think it was just a little one. I'm new in town so we'll have to rely on Olivia to tell us who we can set him up with."

"What type does he usually go for?"

"I really haven't been around him for a long time. Johnny is quirky though."

The guys came back in. They talked for a while and then got ready to leave.

Liz wrote down her number on a pad. "Call me if you need to chat. I don't want you going stir crazy on us."

Claudia smiled. "Thanks." She said hugging Liz.

Johnny walked them out and then came back inside. "You okay?"

She smiled. "I surprisingly am. I like Elizabeth and Olivia. It's nice to have some girl friends."

"Why don't we shut it down for the night? Milo will keep an eye on things while we're asleep. Tomorrow, I need to go back home and you'll be here alone. Are you going to be okay with that?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

She would spend the time planning her father's demise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie knocked on Faith's door but no one answered. "Are you sure that was the right address?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

A man walked out of the office. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for this woman maybe you could help me. It's my daughter and she hasn't been returning my calls." Anthony said lying.

He looked at the picture and his mouth dropped open.

"You've seen her?" Ronnie asked.

He nodded. "Yes, the FBI were here. They swarmed the place. It was straight out of a fucking movie. They took her. I gathered all her things and put them in the back. You want them?"

Anthony looked at Ronnie.

"Sure, we'll take em'." Ronnie said following the man. He was handed a suitcase and he took it and left.

Anthony was leaning against the car. "This fucking sucks."

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah, I was really looking forward to killing that bitch."

"Let's get out of here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny walked into his father's office.

"Johnny, when did you get in?"

Anthony got up to hug him but Johnny quickly sat down so he wouldn't have to.

"I came straight from the airport."

"Everything is good?" Anthony said studying his son.

"Yea, it's fine pop."

"Good. The FBI apparently has Faith in their custody."

Johnny wasn't surprised. He had figured they might get to her.

"Now, we just have to get Elizabeth back for you."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I don't want her pop. Do you ever listen to me?"

Anthony glared at him and tried to chalk his son's mood up to jet lag. "Now don't you get saucy with me. She's perfect for you."

"She has a boyfriend. I'm not stepping in between that."

"Jason wouldn't dare lay a finger on you. He will step aside for the greater good."

"I'm sorry but I refuse to marry her. You're just going to have to deal with it." He said standing up and walking out as his father yelled and cursed. They needed to start planning things before Anthony got completely out of control.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sat down on his couch and rubbed his hands over his face. He was having a hard time reconciling that he was basically being vanquished.

Luke walked inside the room. "I heard you're going to the island. I figured you could use someone to vent to."

He had also learned of his marital situation as well.

Sonny sighed. "This is the hardest thing I've had to do. Before, I knew I could come back."

Luke sat across from him. "From what Max told me, you don't have a choice."

"They are taking my business away from me. I should have never agreed to those conditions."

When he was first starting, he had agreed to their terms in order for them to trust him. At the time, he wasn't aware he had bipolar disorder. And he certainly never thought they'd actually use it against him.

Luke could see Sonny's wheels spinning. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what I can do. I certainly can't take out the five families and live to tell about it. If I touch Jason I'll lose my daughter."

"So he is dating your newly found daughter?"

He nodded. "I was hoping that it wasn't serious but I can tell that it's going to be."

Luke fought a smirk. Sonny looked downright miserable about the thought of Jason and his daughter. "Sonny, maybe it's time to kick back. You haven't been thinking clearly. I'm sure there are plenty of babes on the island. You can be the big man on campus and run the casino. It's not like you're hurting for cash. If you're thinking about doing anything stupid to Jason, then you'd be making a big mistake. He's done a lot for you."

"I paid him well for that." Sonny said bitterly.

Luke sighed. He knew better than to push it any further. "Well, it's up to you. But, if you even think about taking Jason out, then I don't want to be involved with that at all. I value my life. I also think that you would lose."

"I'm not going after him okay. I know I can't." Sonny said starting to get pissed off.

Carly walked in.

"Hey Caroline."

She rolled her eyes. "They're going to deliver more boxes in an hour."

"Thanks."

Sonny could barely look at her. He felt so embarrassed.

"Well, I'm going to go. Keep in touch my friend." Luke said shaking his hand.

Carly sat down next to him. "I was wondering if you want to come over tonight and spend some time with Michael."

"That sounds good. I'll cook if you want." He said tentatively.

Carly smiled. "I would love that."

"Carly, you'll get a lump sum payment for the divorce and a monthly stipend for Michael. I named Elizabeth as the trustee for his trust."

Carly grew sad. She really didn't want to think about the divorce at all. This wasn't ever how she saw this ending.

Noting the look on her face he said, "It's for the best Carly. You know that right?"

She nodded. "I know but that doesn't make it an easier."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the penthouse and saw that Elizabeth was standing out on the balcony. He opened the door and she turned and smiled. "Hey."

She answered him with a kiss as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm." Jason moaned as he pulled back and looked at her.

"How's your day going?"

"It's okay. I had to sign some more paperwork and start getting payroll together. I'm thinking about hiring someone."

"That is probably a good idea."

He kissed her again. "I missed you."

She stared into his eyes. Her body shuddered and Jason kissed her again, this time more urgently. He pushed her up against the glass and then lifted her up until her legs snaked around his waist.

He kissed her one more time and pulled back and leaned his head against hers. "If I take you upstairs, I'm not going to want to come back down."

"Then don't." Liz said seriously.

"I have a meeting in a half hour and I don't want to rush."

She sighed. "Fine, but you are a big tease Jason Morgan."

He grinned and walked inside with her still wrapped around his body. "I don't mean to be."

"Uh huh." She said warily.

He laughed at her expression. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"It's been a rough day but you still managed to make me laugh."

She kissed him and slid to the floor. "I'm glad you came by."

"Me too." He said kissing her again. "You're getting restless aren't you?"

"A little bit."

"Elizabeth, I want you to know something. If you decide that you miss your life in Wisconsin and that is where you need to be, I'll understand. It will kill me, but I just want you to be happy. We'd figure out a way to make it work."

"I wouldn't want you to hate me."

"I don't think I ever could. I would really miss you though."

She smiled. "I already told you that you're stuck with me and I meant that."

He kissed her softly.

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I don't know. Let me think about it."

They sat down on the couch and he held her and kissed her until he had to go upstairs and change.

When he came back down she openly looked him up and down. "You're looking mighty fine in that suit."

He crinkled up his nose. "I'd rather be in jeans."

"It doesn't hurt to switch up now and then. You look handsome."

He gave her a kiss and left.

She sat around for a few minutes and then went back outside. She wasn't used to sitting around. There was no way she'd last for weeks on end like this. Her phone vibrated and she answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Sonny."

"Hi, are you packed?"

He sighed. "Yes. I want to see you before my plane leaves. Can you come here?"

"Of course, I'll be right there."

She had mixed feelings about Sonny. He was so different than her father. Normally, she tried to refrain from comparing people but her mind kept going back to Jeff. Sonny would probably never be like him. She didn't think that Sonny was ever at peace. Life was a struggle for him. He was dark and twisty. Picking up her phone, she called Jason.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your meeting. Sonny wants to see me so I'm heading over there."

"Be careful. Tell Francis I'll have OB meet you there."

"Okay."

She ended the call and spoke to Francis and then they headed to Greystone.


	22. Chapter 22 - Goodbye

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry in a rush today with last minute plans. I borrowed another character from another soap!

Chapter 22 - Goodbye

Claudia turned off the television and walked over to the laptop computer that sat on the counter. She had been researching her father on the internet all morning.

Milo came inside. "Claudia, the doctor is here to see you."

A very handsome doctor walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. David Hayward. It's nice to meet you."

Claudia smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Please have a seat."

Claudia sat down and he put his bag down and got out a few items.

"Jason has told me a little bit about what you've gone through." He said as he began his exam. "I was worried about vitamin deficiencies so I brought some pills for you to take."

"Okay."

"I also need to take some blood."

She nodded.

He tied off her arm and swiped an area with an alcohol wipe. "I hope you're not squeamish."

"I'm not."

He took two vials of blood. "There." He said putting a band aid on her. "Hold it down for a few minutes."

"Am I going to live?"

He smiled. "I think so. Is your hair breaking off?"

"It was. I've been trying to eat more regularly. I'm not used to it though."

"Your body will adapt so your appetite will increase. Try to eat veggies with vitamin D. Once I get the blood work back, we'll know exactly what you need to do."

"I appreciate you coming by. I'm not allowed to leave here right now. So, it's hard." In a way, it reminded Claudia of being stuck in that house in Italy. "Milo tries to pop in every once in a while and chat but he can't stay for long."

"I tell you what, have you eaten?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm an excellent cook. I'll make you some lunch and we can chat. I don't have another appointment for a few hours."

"How did you get this job? I can't imagine that it was in the want ads."

David smiled. "Well, my father used to work in the business so, you might say it was a natural progression."

She sat down and watched him cook as they talked and got to know each other better. She was definitely interested and wanted to get to know him more.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got out of the car and smiled as OB walked towards her. "Hey."

He smiled. "It's good to see you."

Francis looked over at him. "How do you want to do this?"

"I think if I go inside, I'll just piss him off. You go. I'll be listening at the door though."

Francis nodded and led them into the house. Max opened the inner door and Francis and Elizabeth went inside.

"Hey." Sonny said walking towards her.

"Hi."

"Have a seat. Can I get you some water?"

She smiled. "No, I'm fine."

There were boxes scattered around.

"Has Carly been helping you?"

"Yes, she has. She's going to move back in after I leave. It's what Michael's use to and I have no use for it anymore."

"Do you think she'll let me spend some time with him?"

"I'll let her know you want to. Carly is kind of difficult. In her mind, you took me away from Michael so if she's standoffish with you that is why."

It didn't make any sense to her but she nodded.

"This is kind of awkward." He said softly.

"I know but hopefully it won't always be."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

She sighed. "When we spoke last time you didn't say the words and I really need to hear you say them. Tell me that you are not going to hurt Jason."

Sonny didn't even look at her. He said nothing which made Liz pause.

"You know you will lose me forever if you do right?"

He looked over at her. "You just don't understand."

"I do understand. You feel like Jason has disrespected you in some way and because your meds haven't kicked in, you want revenge. You want to get rid of him so you can get your business back, a business that he did not take from you. What makes you think the five families will allow you to come back anyway?"

Sonny stood up and walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"I don't really think that is going to help the situation." She said looking at the glass in his hand.

Francis watched to see what Sonny would do and was surprised that he actually put it down.

Liz took a deep breath. "If you come after Jason, then you're going to have to take me out too."

He spun around and stared at her. She was stoically standing there with her arms folded across her chest; defiance written on her face and he couldn't help it, he smiled. She reminded him of Lily.

"I'm serious. It makes no sense that I would even be in his world, but he makes me feel safe and free to be anything I want to. We haven't known each other for long and we just get each other. He really sees me and I see him. It's unconditional. And I will fight for him and defend him to the end."

"Elizabeth…."

Liz had tears in her eyes. "I'm standing here begging you to let this go and assure me that you truly are going to let go. If you come after Jason, he will come after you. I really don't want him put in that position. He's been through enough."

"Would you stop him?" He asked curiously.

"You know, I thought about that on the way over here. That is why we're having this conversation. If after all I've said you still try to hurt him, then I guess you'll have to suffer the consequences." She walked up to him so they were standing toe to toe. "And if you kill him then you'll have to deal with me. Take that however you want." She said firmly.

Francis hid his smirk. He couldn't believe how fearless she was. Sonny was stunned as well. His own daughter was basically threatening his life and in that moment he knew he definitely had to fight his illness. This was all wrong. He felt sick to his stomach.

Liz watched him struggle internally and then Sonny said something that stunned her.

"I—I chose you." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

A tear slid down Sonny's cheek. "I choose you. I won't go after Jason. It's just I get these thoughts in my head and they just build and build. They just won't go away."

"You just need to take your meds. They'll start to work and you'll be able to see things more clearly."

Sonny nodded.

"Thank you for choosing me. You don't even know how much that means to me."

She hugged him and they stood there for several minutes. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to drive with you to the airport?"

"It's okay. Carly should be here any minute."

She walked him over to the couch and they sat down. She took his hand. "I'm going to go out on a limb here. I want you to know that I'm going to choose to believe in you. You've done it before. You just have to believe in yourself and realize you have something to fight for." She said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Sonny was overwhelmed. "I'm scared that I'll let you down like I did Lily."

Liz sighed. "Just do the best you can. I didn't say all of that to make you feel pressured. I just wanted you to know that I will support you if you choose to do what's right. Sonny, Michael needs you in his life. He's just a little boy and he needs you to fight to get well for you and him."

Carly stood in the doorway. She had heard them talking and was glad that Liz had gotten through to her husband. She wiped away a tear. "She's right." She said as they both looked up at her. "I love you Sonny. Maybe I was wrong to side with you when you were out of control. I was just trying to protect everyone around you but that didn't do you any favors. I want you to get better." She fished a card out of her purse. "Kevin recommended this doctor. He lives in Puerto Rico, but you can do your sessions over the computer or by phone. "

Sonny took it from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said squeezing his other hand.

"Do you think Elizabeth could spend some time with Michael?" Sonny asked.

Carly looked over at Elizabeth. "I want to apologize for my behavior. Sometimes, I take out my frustration on people when I shouldn't. I know it's irrational but I'm so used to coping that way. I know that none of this is your fault. So, yes you can spend time with Michael. The more family he has the better."

"Thank you Carly. I appreciate that."

Max cleared his throat. "We have your suitcases packed. The rest of your things will be shipped. Are you ready?"

Sonny nodded. He was taking the private jet. Jason had insisted. "Yes." He said standing up feeling very emotional. He hugged Carly for several minutes as they both were overcome with emotions. And then he looked at Elizabeth. "Thank you." He said before hugging her again. "I'm really glad you take after your mother."

She grinned and pulled back. "You could have at least given me your dimples."

Sonny smiled wide putting them on full display. "Sorry."

Liz smiled back.

"I already have love for you Elizabeth. Thank you for having the courage to stand up to me."

"You're welcome."

Sonny kissed her on the fore head and then turned and walked out the door. Carly wiped her face. "I'm taking Michael to the park tomorrow at 2:00. You're more than welcome to tag along."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

She watched Carly walk away and then looked over at Francis who had a big smile on his face.

"You are my favorite charge ever." He said walking over to her. "Jason is a very lucky man."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. You're my favorite guard."

Francis laughed. "You better not tell Jason that because he was your guard in Mexico."

"Yeah but he wasn't on his best behavior then." She said grinning.

"It will be our little secret."

"Okay."

A few seconds passed. "Can I at least tell OB? He needs to be deflated at least a few times a week so his head doesn't get so huge."

Liz laughed. "Of course."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz called her dad when she got into the car. "Daddy?"

Jeff smiled. "Hey sweetie."

"I just needed to hear your voice."

Jeff frowned. "Are you okay?"

"It's just….Sonny has a mental illness and he's going away and leaving behind my little brother and his wife. He's a mess and it just made me more thankful that I have you in my life."

Jeff sighed. "I love you Elizabeth. I'm sorry that this situation didn't work out better for you."

"It's sad. He's hurt so many people and the compassionate part of me wants to give him a chance but at the same time I don't want to get my hopes up that he will change."

"Just be careful and tread lightly. He has to earn your trust and respect Elizabeth."

She wiped a tear away. "I know. I feel bad for everyone involved. Michael is only four. I'm so grateful that you and mom adopted me and loved me. I never wanted for anything. God I could use one of your hugs right now."

Jeff listened to her cry softly and knew there that there was no way in hell he was going to stay away from her. "You were a gift straight from God Elizabeth. I am the one that was blessed. The minute I held you in my arms, I knew you were meant to be my little girl. I loved you from that moment and I've never stopped. And the first time you smiled at me, I knew I was in big trouble."

Liz smiled through her tears. "I love you daddy."

"I love you more." He said softly.

"I have to go."

"Call me later if you need to okay?"

"Okay."

She ended the call and wiped her tears away and took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and going to see Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff called his wife. "We're going to Port Charles"

"But Elizabeth said…."

"I don't care. She needs us. She's hurting. Make the arrangements. I'm at the hospital and let them know we'll be gone for several days. Get the first flight you can."

"Okay." Andrea said in shock. She quickly called their travel agent to see what she could do for them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into Jason's office. "Hey."

He got up and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. The tears suddenly came back to the surface and he pulled her closer and rubbed her back until she was ready to talk.

"Sorry." She said pulling back. "He left and he says he's going to drop his vendetta against you."

"How did you manage to do that?"

Jason would have had no problem taking Sonny out. But, he was glad for Liz's sake that she managed to work it out with him.

"I just kept talking to him and pushing." She said smiling slightly. "He chose me over his need to end you so we are in a better place; not a conversation I thought I'd ever have."

"For your sake, I'm glad." He said before kissing her again. "Want to go on a ride with me?"

She was completely caught off guard. "As in your motorcycle?"

He smirked. "Yes."

"Hell yeah." She said smiling. "Are you sure? Your arm is still healing."

"I'm fine. I promise. Riding helps clear my head and you look like you could use that right now."

He moved towards the corner and picked something up before handing it to her.

"For me?" She said smiling as she held the helmet.

"It has pink on it, of course it's for you although I guess it could also be for OB."

She laughed. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and then grabbed his keys as she dragged him out the door. He showed her the bike and taught her a few things and then he got on and revved it up. She put her arms around his waist and he relished how good that felt before he sped off.

Elizabeth had a death vice on his waist but she was screaming and laughing. So, he did the only think he could. He went faster as the tree lined streets blurred and there was nothing but the wind and them speeding through it. To Elizabeth, it was like they were floating on air. She felt like she was one with the wind. Jason went a little faster, making sure he wasn't being followed and a few miles later he turned down a road and really gunned it as Elizabeth hung for dear life, enjoying every minute. A few turns later, and they turned into the driveway of the safe house and hopped off.

"That was so freaking awesome." Elizabeth said as she ripped the helmet off.

Jason almost lost his balance as she hurled her body into him. He held her tightly and then kissed her deeply. "I'm glad you like it."

"I loved it." She said running to the front door which was now open.

Claudia smiled. "Hey. I wasn't expecting you."

Liz gave her a hug. "I wasn't expecting you either."

They both looked at Jason.

"I figured you probably could use some company."

Claudia grinned. "Trust me, I'm not complaining. I definitely welcome the company."

They went inside. Milo was walking towards them with a bottle of water in his hand. "Hey boss."

"Hey Milo. How's it going?"

"Pretty quiet, just like you like it."

Jason nodded.

"You can send Dr. Hayward over to visit any time you want." Claudia said smiling.

Jason chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes, he's to die for."

Liz grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch. "Tell me all about him."


	23. Chapter 23 - Changes

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Another new character in this chapter. Glad that you liked Elizabeth's strength! * KLJLizFan – No more danger speech but it had to be said. She needed to understand. * doralupin – lol re: OB

I'll be posting a Halloween fic tomorrow! Stay tuned!

Chapter 23 - Changes

Jason sat in a chair and just watched his girl squeal and laugh and it felt so right. He had been through so much turmoil that her lightness was almost like a beacon in the darkness.

Claudia noticed how intense Jason was looking at Elizabeth and couldn't help but smile. It would be easy for her to go in a dark place and she was trying to find the strength to survive all of this with her sanity in tack.

Liz noticed that Claudia had grown quiet. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to stay positive but it's so hard staying here by myself. I feel like I'm isolated again. I talk to Milo here and there but I just feel like I've gained my freedom and lost it again."

Jason cleared his throat. "Claudia, you don't have to stay here. But leaving would be a risk. Even if I move you, for now you'd still have to be a bit isolated."

"I know. I hate to complain."

"You've been through a lot. I tell you what. Why don't I get the penthouse across the hall from us set up? We'll disguise you and smuggle you in. Do you think you could deal with that?"

She nodded. "I would love that. Can Milo visit me?"

Jason looked confused for a second. Milo really didn't seem to be her type.

Claudia laughed. "He's helping me work out and put on some weight with supplements."

Jason smiled as he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Sure." When he finished ordering what needed to be done, Claudia smiled brightly.

"You just made my day Jason Morgan. Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem. You can start packing up your things. The penthouse will be ready by tomorrow evening."

"We can hang out more because I'll be right across the hall." Liz said.

"Good. It will be nice having a girlfriend to talk to."

Liz smiled. "Can you cook?"

"Hell no. But I'm really good at shopping."

Jason chuckled as he stepped outside to talk to Milo.

"So how are you and the hottie doing?"

Liz blushed. "We're smokin' hot."

Claudia laughed. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy."

"Maybe we can invite Dr. Hayward over for dinner. I can call Olivia and she'll cook and let you take the credit."

"I would definitely agree to that but I will give her the credit because God knows I couldn't duplicate whatever she cooked."

Liz laughed.

"When my father is handled, we're definitely doing a spa day."

"I've never been to a spa."

Claudia looked at her liked she had three heads. "Girl, you don't know what you're missing."

Jason had walked in the room. "What is she missing?"

"She's never been to a spa."

"I see. Then I guess I'm going to have to treat the both of you then."

"Jason, you've already done enough. I have money. Johnny put aside my bank account and basically forgot about it."

"Sorry, it's my treat. Let me do something nice for the both of you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Jason."

He smiled back. "We should be going."

They stood up and Claudia walked up to Jason.

"I really hope that you know how grateful I am for everything that you've done for me." She said giving Jason a little hug.

"Everything I've done was the right thing to do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner."

Claudia smiled and hugged Liz again. "See you tomorrow."

They left and before Liz put on her helmet, she kissed Jason again.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're very a generous person. Claudia has been through hell and you've gone out of your way to make sure she's taken care of."

"If Emily had to go through what Claudia did, I would treat her the same way."

"Emily would be very proud of you."

Jason gave her a slight smile and then she got on the bike behind him.

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Emily would want you to go really fast too."

He laughed. "Is that right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint her." He said before gunning the engine and taking off like a bat out of hell.

Liz laughed loudly. She was definitely happy that Jason came with a motorcycle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gia walked into Jake's and sat down at the bar. She had come to town to find her brother who had mysteriously disappeared.

"What can I get you beautiful?" Coleman asked.

"A shot of tequila would be nice."

Johnny looked over at her. She was pretty that was for sure. Maybe she was just the think he needed to take his mind off of Claudia. He felt like he had failed her in a way and he wasn't sure how to fix it. He watched as Coleman put the shot glass down and poured the tequila inside. She threw her head back and downed it without even grimacing.

"A woman after my own heart. Keep them coming Coleman, they're on me."

Gia openly studied Johnny. He was really cute and damn did he have a killer smile. "Thank you."

Johnny smiled. "If I'm going to buy your drinks, can I at least know your name?"

"Gia." She said smiling. "And yours is….?"

"Johnny."

"It's nice to meet you Johnny. You mind keeping me company?"

He shook his head no. "Let's get a table."

She followed him over to one and they got comfortable.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

"I don't come around very often. My brother works in the area and I'm actually looking for him. He's gone missing."

Johnny took a swig of his beer. "What's his name?"

"Taggert."

Her head tilted as she watched him try to cover his surprise. "You know what happened to him don't you?"

"You might want to check with the FBI." Johnny said before taking a swig up his beer.

Gia frowned. "Why would they be after him?"

"You do know what he does for a living don't you?"

"Yes. He's an enforcer."

"A deadly one but lucky for me, I just survived two bullets delivered by him."

Gia was surprised that Johnny was being so forthcoming. "Why did he shoot you?"

"I was trying to protect someone he wanted. He and Faith were going to use my friend for ransom basically." He said before taking another swig.

"I'm sorry you were hurt. My brother had a hard time after he left the military. I know to others he was blunt and hard but he was always good to me."

"You deserve the truth. I think he might be dead. I'm not sure who did it, but we have received some reports. If you want more detail you'll have to talk to the FBI."

"Maybe I'll just hang out for a while and see if he'll come back."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I have a key to his apartment. I'll see if the owner will let me stay there for a while. I just have to find a job."

"Hold on."

Jason picked up his cell phone. "Morgan."

"Are you still looking for someone to do paperwork and answer phones?"

"Yes, why do you have someone?"

Johnny lowered the phone. "Can you do basic office and accounting work?"

Gia smiled. "Yup."

"Yes, I do."

"Send her by tomorrow at 9:00." Jason said.

"I will. Her name is Gia."

"Thanks. Who is this person you were just talking to?"

"His name is Jason Morgan."

"The Jason Morgan?" Gia asked.

Johnny smirked. "Yup. Are you okay working in the business?"

Gia shrugged. "I don't care. It's not like he's going to send me out on a hit. I can shoot a gun very well though."

"Did Taggert teach you?"

"Yup. Maybe I could teach you how to dodge a bullet." She quipped.

Johnny laughed. "Want to play some pool?"

"You want to lose some money?" She asked very seriously.

"I like you Gia."

She smirked. "I'll tell you if I like you after we play."

Johnny chuckled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Liz were cuddled on the couch when Francis knocked on the door. "Jason, Edward is here."

Jason frowned and looked up as Edward walked into the penthouse.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Liz asked.

"Yes but this couldn't wait."

Liz stood up. "At least sit down."

She really didn't want him to collapse since she suspected that the rest of the Quartermaines would blame Jason for it and they'd never hear the end of it.

"Thank you." Edward said sitting. "Jason, I know I am probably the last person you'd want to see right now. But, I need a favor."

Jason stared Edward down but didn't say anything.

"It's Lila's birthday in a few days and we are having a party for her. It's a celebration. We almost lost her. She would want you there. I know the rest of us are the last people you want to see but it would probably mean a lot to her if you would come by. You don't have to stay and if need be, we can arrange for you to sneak in and meet her away from everyone. Just please say you'll think about it."

Jason sighed. "I will be there for Lila."

"Thank you." He said standing up. "We will all be on our best behavior."

Jason smirked. "Is that even possible?"

"You haven't been privy to her current mood. I'm even sleeping with one eye open."

Jason watched him leave. "They'll never be able to hold out. I give them maybe fifteen minutes and someone will say something stupid and all bets will be off."

Liz chuckled. "Well, I will go with you and if they get out of hand, we'll just slip away."

"Thank you. It will help me greatly that you'll be there."

Liz smiled. She was proud of Jason for agreeing to attend. After everything that happened, he was being an adult about it. She just hoped the rest of them would keep their traps shut because she had no intention of letting any of them say anything negative about Jason while they were there.

He watched her think and then pulled her onto his lap. "You've already changed my life so much and I don't even think you realize it."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "You've changed mine too. I have never fought for anyone like this before and I've certainly never felt so comfortable with a man before."

He kissed her deeply getting lost in the taste and texture of her mouth. His desire grew as his need to be with her increased ten-fold. "I want you all the time." He said before sucking on her lower lip. "You drive me crazy Elizabeth. Do you want me baby?"

Liz gasped as he started kissing her neck. "God Jason you're so fucking sexy. Yes….always." She said just as his thumb brushed across the fabric over nipple. "Upstairs…..now." She demanded.

He stood up with her in his arms and quickly made it upstairs and they fell onto the bed as they tried to strip away their clothes. "Off now." She said trying to get off his offending shirt.

Jason stood up and carefully pulled it off and she sat up and undid his jeans and pushed them down as he stepped out of them. Pulling down his boxers, she grabbed his erection as he kicked them away. Jason sucked in his breath as she pumped him and when her luscious lips slid over his tip he cursed and fisted her hair. Her tongue slid down his length and Jason's hips bucked, forcing himself further into her hot mouth. She moaned and the vibration made him jerk and she loved the power she felt as his knees buckled.

Jason grabbed her arms and pushed her backwards almost regretting his action when he left her mouth. "You're going to drive me crazy." He said looking down at her with darkened eyes.

She licked her lips and smiled and Jason growled and practically ripped off the rest of her clothes, exposing her creamy skin. Opening her legs, he pleasured her with his mouth until she was screaming his name. And when he finally entered her, they both groaned at the exquisite sensation. Jason hammered into her as she fervently sucked on his tongue before collapsing back onto the bed as her body shuddered and twitched. Jason's head dropped back and he moaned her name as his release flooded her body leaving him spent and overwhelmed with pleasure. It just got better every time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Gia showed up at Jason's office.

"Have a seat." Jason said.

Gia handed him a folder with her resume and sat down and watched Jason peruse it.

"Well, you certainly have the experience. Why do you want to work for me?"

"I came to town looking for my brother. I decided to stay for a while."

"So, this could be a short term gig for you."

"Maybe, but then again, I might have found another reason to stay."

Gia liked Johnny and wanted to see how it would play out.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes, my brother's name is Taggert. I came here looking for him."

Jason's face never changed but on the inside, he had to wonder if she was up to something. Having her close by would give him the opportunity to keep an eye on her. "I see. For the record, I had nothing to do with his death and I'm not his biggest fan. I have a bullet wound in my arm that reminds me of how little I like him. But, I'm not one to judge so all I ask is that you give me adequate notice if you decide to leave."

"That's fair enough."

Jason wrote down some figures. "That would be your yearly salary and of course after 90 days you'd start getting benefits. Now, can you handle working in a male environment? My guys would never lay a hand on you but I can't remove their eyeballs."

Gia smiled. "I can handle it."

"Good, then welcome aboard. Your office is across the hall. Stan is our IT guy and he'll get you set up on a computer and teach you the system."

Gia grinned. "Thank you so much. I'm a hard worker. You won't be sorry."

"Can I speak to you off the record?"

She nodded.

"Are you dating Johnny?"

"I plan to. Is that going to be a problem?" She asked almost defiantly.

Jason wanted to chuckle. He wondered if Johnny was going to be able to handle her. "Just a warning. Please be careful about his father Anthony. He has mental problems and right now, he thinks my girlfriend should be married to Johnny."

Gia made a face. "Did she ever date him?"

"No. But he doesn't care what Johnny wants. He's fixated on Elizabeth because he wants to use her to get access to our properties. When he finds out about you and Johnny, he might not be happy about it. I want you to come to me if you think you're being followed or if something happens. I'll do my best to protect you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it and that you giving me a fair chance."

She had hoped he'd be able to overlook her genes. It was shocking for her to find out that Taggert was breaking a cardinal rule about going after women and children. That was not something he would have done in the past.

Jason made a phone call and soon Stan walked into the office. "Can you please show Gia her office and computer? She's going to be my assistant."

Stan nodded and smiled at Gia. "Please, follow me."

Jason waited until his door shut and called Johnny.

"What's up?"

"I hired Gia."

Johnny smiled. "Great."

"I'm putting a guard on her. I don't trust your father."

"I know. I'm hoping he won't find out for a while. I'll make sure that we're not seen in public."

"Where is Anthony?"

"I don't know. His suitcase is gone and no one will tell me where he is."

"Damn." Jason said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just be on high alert. The families aren't too happy with him right now."

"I hear ya. I'll see you later." Johnny said.

"Okay."

Jason dialed another number. "OB, Anthony is missing. See if you can work with Stan to locate him. If you find him, then I want you to stash him somewhere. I'm done playing games. And if Ronnie interferes then do what you have to do."

"Got it."

Jason put down his phone. He was going to show no mercy going forward. It was the only way that people would stop messing with him. A lethal reputation was worth its weight in gold. If anyone was stupid enough to fuck with them, then they would die.


	24. Chapter 24 – Play Time

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Gia will be written a little differently! * Guest re: mobster Jason – Totally agree! I finally gave in and watched youtube clips of nuJason. Whole thing is depressing! * reina13 – lol * kikimoo – Johnny just had a little crush so it won't take that much.

Chapter 24 – Play Time

Carly watched Liz walk towards her. "Hey."

Michael yelled her name from the swing set and she waved.

They both watched Enzo push him higher and higher.

"He's a daredevil." Carly said.

Liz smiled. "He looks really happy."

"He is until he doesn't get his way. But he does mind me. So, that's a good thing."

"Did you tell him about Sonny?"

"Yes. I don't think he completely understands but he's a smart kid. He knew when to stay clear of his father." Carly said sadly.

"Well, I'm sticking around so I would like to be a part of his life."

"He'll be happy about that. I know I was wrong about how I handled Sonny, but to be honest, I really didn't know how to deal with him. I was stupid and a coward because I was scared of losing everything."

Liz sighed. "Mental illness is tough to deal with. It's hard to fathom the things that Sonny has done. The main reason I'm keeping in contact with him is to make sure that he doesn't try to hurt Jason. I can't say what will become of our relationship. A lot of that will be up to him."

"I miss him. I know he messed up a lot but when he was at his best, I really enjoyed my life with him. He loved Michael and doted on him. I loved him."

"I probably wouldn't like you very much if you didn't. You saw him at his best and worst. It must have been hard for you to deal with that and make sure Michael wasn't adversely affected." Liz said.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am attracted such a twisted man." She said chuckling. "Power can make a man very sexy. Sonny loved me warts and all. He was so intense and fiery and I loved all of it; the fighting, make up sex…." Carly made a face. "Sorry, that's probably TMI."

Liz laughed loudly.

"Anyway, as you can probably tell I'm a drama queen. And God knows Sonny was the King."

Michael ran up to them and threw himself onto his mother's lap. "I'm exhausted." He huffed much to their amusement.

"Oh, do you want to take a nap?" Carly tried tp ask with a straight face.

The look on the little boy's face was priceless. "Enzo let's get out of here." Michael yelled as the guard laughed and chased him.

"You know his teenage years are going to be crazy right?" Liz said smiling.

Carly groaned. "It's called karma. God knows I was a terror."

"Is he scared of Jason's glare?"

Carly snorted. "Hell no. That's the problem."

Michael squealed loudly and their heads jerked towards the monkey bars. Jason was throwing Michael in the air and caught him.

"Did you know he was going to be here?" Carly asked.

"No, I didn't."

They watched them play for about twenty minutes.

"Why don't you walk over there? I know he's not ready to speak to me, but tell him I said thank you for spending some time with Michael." Carly said softly. "My son and I don't have to be a package deal." Right now, she knew that Michael needed stability and if seeing Jason from time to time helped him adjust, then she'd put him first.

"I will. I'll be right back." Liz said getting up and then running towards Jason who caught her and spun her around as Michael clapped.

He gave her a kiss and set her back on the ground. "I have to go. I just felt like it would help Michael to see me."

She smiled. "That's why I like you so much Jason Morgan, you are a big softie."

"Shhhhhh, I can't have that getting out."

He kissed her one more time as Michael yelled. "Ewwww."

They laughed and Liz whispered what Carly said in Jason's ear. He kissed her one last time and then looked up at Carly and nodded. She returned the gesture and then watched him walk away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A half hour later, Liz chased Michael around and then fell down on the grass and he crashed down onto her and she tickled him.

"That looks like a lot of fun." Jeff said smiling.

Liz sat up. "Dad?"

"Hi honey, we thought you might need us."

Tears sprang into Liz's eyes. She looked over at Jason and smiled and jumped up and hugged her father tightly.

Liz's mom smiled as she watched them.

"Hello, I'm Michael." He said holding out his hand to her.

Andrea smiled. "I'm Andrea, Elizabeth's mother."

Michael smiled. "My mom's over there on the bench." He said pointing. "Want to go on the swings with me?"

Andrea kissed Liz on the cheek and held out her hand to Michael and they went over to the swings. Jason followed them to give Liz some privacy.

"Uncle Jase, you can push me."

Jason smiled. "Okay."

Jason pushed Michael as Andrea watched smiling. And once his swing finally slowly rocked again, he looked at her and said, "My daddy is sick."

Andrea looked up at Jason and then back at Michael. "I'm sorry to hear that. Does is it make you sad?"

"Yeah. I wish he was happy and mommy wasn't so sad."

Jason sighed. He knew all of this was hard on Michael and hated that the little boy had to deal with all of this.

"Sometimes, I'm sad." Andrea said softly.

"Really? Why?"

"I miss Elizabeth a lot."

Michael smiled. "She's my sister. She's a girl but she's cool."

Andrea chuckled. "She is very cool. Do you want to know a secret?"

Michael shook his head up and down.

"Come here."

He jumped off the swing and stood in front of Andrea and she whispered into his ear and Michael laughed.

"Uncle Jase I need your help." He said running to him.

"What's up?" Jason asked kneeling down.

Michael whispered into his ear and Jason smiled and then held out his hand and Michael shook it. Jeff and Elizabeth walked towards them and Jason stood up.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and Jason hugged her and then winked at Michael as Andrea chuckled.

Elizabeth pulled back and scrunched her face. "What's going on?" She asked as Michael giggled.

"Nothing." Jason said.

Liz's head tilted. Jason sucked at lying. She tried to make a run for it but Jason grabbed her and pulled her to the ground as she laughed and Michael yelled, "Get her."

Jason held her down as Liz laughed and Michael jumped on her and started tickling her side, right where Andrea told him she was the most ticklish and Liz laughed loudly.

Tears ran down Carly's face as she watched from afar.

"What's wrong Mrs. C?" Enzo asked.

"I'm just so happy that he's happy." She said wiping her face.

Enzo smiled. "Michael's a cool little dude. He's going to be sad sometimes. Just let him feel whatever he needs to. He'll be fine. Kids are resilient."

"You sound like you have experience with that."

"I have five other siblings and my mom died when I was younger. " He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Enzo."

He nodded. "We all watched out for each other. Michael has a lot of people watching out for him. He'll be okay."

"You're very wise Enzo. I think your mother would be very proud of you."

He blushed. "Thanks Mrs. C."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz finally was able to stand up and she brushed the grass off her clothes. "I was going to give you a hug but since you're spreading my trade secrets." She said to her mother with her hands on her hips.

Andrea grinned. "Get over here." She said pulling Liz into her and giving her a big hug. "I missed my baby."

Michael laughed. "She's not a baby."

"She will always be my baby." Andrea said smiling.

"Where did you find them?" Liz asked Jason.

"They were wandering around the docks looking confused." He said smiling.

Andrea laughed. "We were not. Unlike your father, I asked for directions."

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at Jason. "One time, you get lost and don't ask and you're screwed for eternity."

Jason chuckled.

"Okay, I have to say this." Andrea said. "He does look like Dylan."

Liz grinned. "I told you."

"I thought you were just exaggerating. But my God it's almost uncanny."

Jason made a face. "I have to see this guy."

"You're in luck." Andrea said. "Dylan and Stitch posed for me before we left." She said taking out her phone.

"What's a stitch?" Jason asked as he turned and looked to see where Michael had run off. He was with Enzo so he turned back to the group.

Andrea laughed. "He is a doctor who had a big crush on your girlfriend."

Jason made a face and Elizabeth laughed. Andrea handed him her phone. There was a picture of Stitch and Dylan and they were holding up a note that said we miss you.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't see it." He said looking at Dylan.

They all stood there looking at Jason like he was crazy.

"Seriously?" Liz asked.

Jason shrugged. He accidentally moved the picture and it was Stitch by himself with a note that said I miss you more."

Liz laughed. "Jason I didn't like him back."

He grunted and she exploded into laughter again as her parents watched them and smiled. Jason was very different from Dylan. Dylan was lighter for the most part where Jason smoldered. But they both had seen how good he was with Michael and he definitely looked smitten with their daughter. His occupation still gave them pause but Elizabeth had been single a long time. So, they were happy that she finally allowed herself to love and be loved.

"Where are you staying?" Liz asked.

"The Metro Court."

"Can we meet for dinner?" Liz asked.

Jeff smiled. "Sure."

"Can you make it?" She asked looking up at Jason.

He could see how important it was to her. "Of course I can." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Good. We're going to go get settled. Is 7:00 p.m. good?" Jeff asked.

"Perfect." Jason said.

They gave their daughter one last squeeze and went back to the car.

"They're nice." Jason said looking down at her.

"I'm pretty fond of them. I think they liked you."

"And what if they didn't?" He asked curiously.

"Then they would just have to learn too."

He kissed her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are yet today?"

She smiled. "I think once before."

He kissed her deeply until he felt a tug on his leg. He pulled back and looked down.

"If you want to kiss my sister you have to ask first." Michael said crossing his arms.

Enzo tried not to laugh. Michael had said exactly what he had told him to say.

"And why is that?" Jason asked curiously.

"Because I am supposed to protect her."

Elizabeth grinned. "Thank you Michael."

Jason's eyebrows shot up. "Michael, may I kiss Elizabeth?"

"That's really gross Uncle Jase, but for fifty cents you can give her one kiss."

Liz laughed loudly.

"Fifty cents?"

Michael pretended to look at a non-existent watch on his wrist. "Time is up. Now it's one dollar please." He said holding out his hand.

Liz was turning red from laughing at the look on Jason's face.

Jason shook his head and got out his wallet, convinced that Michael was somehow related to Edward, and then handed the little boy two dollars.

Carly was watching and couldn't figure out what the heck was going on.

"Wow." Michael yelled. "That's two kisses."

Jason smiled.

"You can wipe your mouth off when you're finished." Michael said before running off to his mom.

"I think I love him already." Liz said grinning.

"I'm going to be broke if I have to pay him every time I kiss you."

Liz grinned. "We can sneak some in when he's not looking."

He looked to make sure that Michael wasn't and kissed her again. "I have to go. I'll stop at home and change before we leave for dinner."

"Okay." She said lusting after him as he walked away.

Michael came to get her and they walked back to Carly.

"Were those your parents?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. They came to surprise me. I'm so happy to see them." She said pulling out her phone. She had told her mom to send her the pictures of her friends. "Okay, is this not Jason's twin?"

She showed Carly the picture.

"Holy…..oh my God." She said studying the picture. "Are you sure they are not related?"

"Yup."

"That's crazy. Tell me you didn't date him. That would be really weird."

Liz laughed. "No, but I had a huge crush on him."

"What's he like." Carly asked.

"Well, he's really sweet and gentle."

"Let me guess, he had a girlfriend so you crushed on him from afar."

"Pretty much." Liz said smiling.

"Jason can be sweet and gentle too but he has that bad boy side as well. I think you got the better deal."

Liz laughed. "I think so too."

"I better get Michael washed up for dinner. Bobbie, my mom, is coming over." Carly said standing up.

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with you and Michael. We'll have to do it again soon."

"I'd like that." Carly said smiling.

"Hang in there." Liz said getting up and then running over to Michael, swinging him around. She felt like things were getting less complicated and that was always much better.


	25. Chapter 25 – Family Time

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked the Michael interaction and Carly! Guest – I like Dylan too just not with Avery. Thanks!

I posted a new story so please check it out if you haven't already. Everyone kind of disappeared over the weekend so hopefully you had a good one!

Chapter 25 – Family Time

Jason got on the elevator with Milo and Claudia, who had her wig back on. She started laughing when Jason looked over at her a few times.

"Sorry." Jason said smiling. "The blonde wig just throws me."

Milo chuckled.

"What? Is it that bad?"

The elevator door opened. "Saved by the elevator." Milo said under his breath as Claudia grinned.

"I have dinner with the parents. I'll come by afterward and bring you some dessert if you want."

She smiled. "I love anything chocolate."

Jason nodded and went into the penthouse and ran upstairs to take a quick shower.

Elizabeth heard his door shut as she was putting on some light makeup. She really liked that her parents were around. Her siblings practically moved away the first chance they got but Elizabeth loved being around them.

About a half hour later, Jason knocked on her door.

"Come in." She yelled.

He slowly opened the door and walked inside. Liz walked out of the bathroom and smiled. "You look very handsome." She said smiling.

"You look beautiful as always." He said kissing her forehead. "Claudia is across the hall. We need to bring her back something chocolate."

Liz smiled. "Oh good. I'll just get my dessert to go to and eat it with her."

Jason was glad she was making friends. "I see you and Carly were getting along."

Liz tilted her head. "Does that bother you?"

"No, I would never tell you who you could be friends with."

"Well, it's important to me that we can at least tolerate each others friends."

"True. In that case, I apologize a head of time for OB."

Liz laughed. "Stop it. Seriously, I think Carly could use a friend and I do want to spend time with Michael. He's a great kid."

"He is and no I don't mind if you are friends with Carly. She probably could use a girl friend. I'll hash it out with her soon."

Jason had no intention of punishing Carly forever. He just needed some time apart from her.

Liz gave him a hug. "Let's go. I need to find out more Dylan gossip."

Jason's mouth dropped over as Liz grinned and opened up the door. "Well, are you coming or not?"

He slowly turned around. "I will make you pay for that later.

She laughed. "I'll count on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff watched his daughter get off the elevator. She was grinning from ear to ear and Jason was shaking his head. He chuckled. "I think our daughter is going to give Jason a run for his money."

Andrea smiled. "They make a gorgeous couple. I think my grandkids are going to be stunning."

Jeff chuckled. "You're rushing it a little bit aren't you?"

"We're not getting any younger you know."

Elizabeth walked up to the table and gave her mom and dad a hug. Jeff shook Jason's hand and Andrea gave him a hug. They all got comfortable.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Their waitress asked.

Jeff got some coffee. Jason interjected and told her what kind to give him and Jeff looked at him curiously. "So, are you that into coffee?"

"I run a coffee warehouse. I think you'll really like the blend."

"Their coffee is the best." Liz added.

"Although you are more of a hot chocolate person." Jason said smiling.

Liz smiled at him and held his hand. The waitress brought the coffee to Jeff and he sipped it. "That is really good. I wish we had this at the hospital. I swear they are trying to kill us in that cafeteria."

"Well that is why we always go to Crimson Lights." Andrea said.

Jason made a face and Liz laughed.

Andrea chuckled at Jason's jealousy.

"So Jason, what do you like to do for fun?" She asked.

Jason cleared his throat. "I like to travel and ride my motorcycle. I'm also very good at pool."

"Interesting, what do you ride?"

Jason rattled off the make of his Harley and Liz smiled as he and her dad got into an in depth discussion.

Andrea leaned over and whispered to Liz. "I like him."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad."

"So, do you think it will be serious?"

"Yes, I do. I'm crazy about him already mom."

Andrea smiled. "I'm so happy for you Elizabeth."

"You two aren't about to get all mushy over there are you?" Jeff asked.

Andrea chuckled. "You know me too well."

Jeff did know his wife well. If she could get away with it, a priest would be on the way. He looked up and did a double take. Jason followed his gaze and saw his parents. "You know my mom and dad?" Jason asked.

Jeff nodded. "I was briefly married to Monica."

Liz almost spilled her water. "What?"

"It was before I met your mother. I just don't talk about it much because she was more into your uncle then me."

Liz mouth dropped open. "Who are you?"

Jeff and Jason chuckled.

"Small world?" Jeff said making a face.

Monica and Alan walked over to the table. "Jeff, it's been a very long time."

Jeff stood up and shook Alan's hand. "It has. We came to visit our daughter Elizabeth." It was their turn to be shocked. "Alan and Monica this is my wife Andrea."

They shook hands.

"Well, we don't want to interrupt. Please, enjoy your meal." Monica said smiling.

They walked away.

"That was awkward." Liz said softly.

Andrea chuckled. "Well, as long as Heather doesn't show up, we're all good."

"Did you have to bring her name up?" Jeff asked.

"She's Steven's mom." Liz explained. "Dad apparently was quite the playa." She said saucily as Jeff choked on his coffee. Andrea patted him on the back as she laughed.

Jason smiled. Maybe the Webber family wasn't perfect after all and he liked that.

They had dinner and then Jason and Jeff walked out to the balcony.

"Jason, I like you. Elizabeth is my baby and I trust that you will take good care of her. "

"I will. She means a lot to me."

"I'm going to miss her being around but I think it's good for her to be on her own. Just try to keep her as safe as you can."

Jason nodded. "I'll guard her with my life."

For some reason, Jeff believed him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea took a sip of her water. "So, I take it that you'll be staying in Port Charles."

"I have to be with him mom. Of course, I'll go back to the hospital and give them notice and I'll have to pack up my things."

"We'll help you as much as possible."

Liz squeezed her mother's hand. "Don't be sad."

Andrea wiped a tear away. "I'm going to miss you Elizabeth. I hope you don't mind me checking up on you frequently."

Liz smiled. "I would love it."

Jeff and Jason walked back to the table. "Andrea….." He said looking at her wet face.

She chuckled. "Oh you behave."

Liz laughed as she watched Jeff and Jason chuckle.

"Would you like some dessert?" The waitress asked.

"I will need two slices of something sinfully chocolate to go." Liz said.

The waitress smiled and left.

"Tomorrow we're going on a boat tour." Andrea said smiling.

Liz grinned. "That sounds like fun."

"You want to join us?" Jeff asked.

Liz looked over at Jason.

"I'd have to insist that Francis accompany you." He said quietly.

"That's fine." Andrea said.

Jason was bummed he wouldn't be able to go.

"The next time we come, we'll plan ahead and then maybe Jason can join us."

Liz smiled. "That would be nice."

The waitress brought the desserts to the table. Jeff tried to tell her to put it on his tab but Jason wouldn't hear of it and paid.

"Jason, thank you for dinner and I looked forward to getting to know you better." Jeff said shaking the enforcer's hand.

"It was nice meeting both of you. I hope you have a great time tomorrow." Jason said nicely.

They parted and Jason, Francis, and Liz went back to the car.

"I hope you weren't bored." Liz said.

"Not at all, your dad is nice and he knows a lot about motorcycles."

Liz smiled. "I need to go back soon and give my notice and pack up my apartment. My mom said she'll help."

"Well, hopefully I can go with you."

"That would be nice."

"Maybe you can talk to someone in HR and they can get things moving."

She nodded. Port Charles was now her home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia opened the door. "Hey."

Liz and Jason came inside. "Is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you again." Claudia said.

Johnny walked into the room. "Hey guys."

Liz smiled. "Hi. If I had known you'd be here, I would have brought you dessert too."

Johnny smiled. "It's okay. I'm good."

Liz checked Claudia out. "Your coloring is looking better."

She smiled. "Milo is doing a great job and I'm taking my vitamins."

"Jason has a gym in our apartment. We could work out together in the mornings."

"That would be great."

"Besides, we'll need to work out after this dessert." She said handing Claudia a fork and a container.

She opened hers. "Yum."

Jason and Johnny sat there smiling at them as they moaned over their dessert.

"Heavenly." Claudia said taking a second bite.

"I'm definitely in love." Liz said tasting it again.

"Think of what we could get them to do if we just dangled a piece of it in front of them." Johnny said.

Jason chuckled. "If I'm ever in the doghouse, I'm going to have to remember to bring some of that home with me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "If you do something that bad, you'll need more than that."

Claudia smiled at the look on Jason's face and then collapsed back against the cushions. "That was delicious."

Liz smiled and put the containers back in the bag.

"David will come by 9:30 a.m." Jason said.

Claudia grinned. "That's great."

Liz chuckled. "I'm bummed I won't get to meet him."

"I'll make sure it happens eventually." Claudia said.

"Does David work at General Hospital?"

Jason shook his head. "No, he runs a clinic in town. A lot of the services are free so it really helps out the community."

Liz nodded. "That sounds really interesting."

"Maybe we can have him over for dinner one night and you two can talk." Jason said.

"I would like that."

They stayed and talked to Claudia for another hour and then headed back to their place and went to bed. They both had a lot going on the next morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went into his office and sat down. Max called and gave him a report on Sonny. He hung up the phone and suddenly realized that there were less stacks on his desk. Gia walked into the room. "You have a meeting at 10:30 with the union reps. There is a shipment coming in at 2:45 and you need to sign these when you get a chance." She said placing a folder in front of him.

Jason looked up at her perplexed. "What happened to all the invoices?"

Gia smiled. "I entered them in the system and reconciled them. We're good."

Jason smiled. "I think we are going to get along perfectly."

Gia chuckled. "Well, it's nice to be appreciated." She said before walking out.

Jason picked up his phone. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, we'll be arriving shortly." Francis said smiling.

"Thanks!"

Francis parked the car and Liz hopped out before he could open the door. "Elizabeth, you can't do that."

"Oops, I forgot. Sorry."

He looked around and saw her parents walking towards them. Andrea looked worried.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"There was a problem with the boat that we were going to take."

Francis pretended to make a call. "Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it."

Liz looked up at him curiously.

"Another boat is on the way." Francis said.

"Just like that?" Andrea asked.

Francis smiled. "Yup."

Andrea and Liz started chatting away and Jeff pulled Francis aside.

"Jason arranged something didn't he?" He asked skeptically.

Francis chuckled. "Don't tell the girls."

Jeff shook his head. His eye caught a movement and there was a really nice yacht coming around the bend.

"Holy smokes that's beautiful." Andrea said.

"It's stunning." Liz said.

To their surprise, it docked right in front of them. A man came out and greeted them. "Hello everyone. I'm Harry and I will be your tour guide."

Liz smiled. "Really? We get to go on that?"

"I kid you not." He said holding out his hand.

Liz looked at Francis who nodded and she took his hand and he helped her onto the deck. He did the same with Andrea and then Jeff and Francis got in.

"Why don't I give you a tour?"

Andrea and Liz grinned and followed him. Jeff leaned over to Francis, "Tell Jason I said thank you."

"You'll get to tell him yourself. He's joining us for lunch."

Jeff chuckled. Jason was sure to get some brownie points for doing all of this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There was a knock on Jason's door.

"There's a James Craig here to see you." Milo said before he mouthed FBI.

Jason nodded and sat back. Well this was not how he saw his day going. He watched James walk in and sit down.

"Mr. Morgan, we finally meet."

"Are you the one that saved Johnny and OB?"

James nodded. "I am. Are they doing well?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

James smirked at Jason's attempt to get rid of him faster. "Congratulations on your promotion. I trust the citizens of Port Charles are safer with you at the helm."

"Hopefully…."

"I'm not after you Jason."

Jason looked at him warily.

"I want Anthony. He's a loose cannon. I'm sure you don't want him anywhere near Elizabeth even though his intentions are to have her join his family."

"We don't know where he is right now."

"He disappeared I heard. We think we might have a lead on his whereabouts. We're monitoring the situation. What I need is for you to stay out of it." James said.

"I really have no problem with staying away from him as long as he doesn't strike first."

"I understand."

"Who killed Taggert?" Jason asked curiously. He thought he had a good idea but he wasn't sure.

James shrugged. "We're still not sure. They were good at covering their tracks but we think it might have been the Alcazars in retaliation for Taggert's sloppy shooting."

"Could have been." Jason said nonchalantly. He was actually convinced it was Luis. His disappearance the day they left was sketchy.

"We have some intel that Johnny brought a woman back with him from Italy. You wouldn't happen to know her identity?" He asked knowing that Jason wouldn't admit to anything.

Jason shrugged. "Maybe he met someone. We're not really that close."

"Then why was he at the Towers last night?"

"He and Elizabeth bonded. He was checking up on her."

James smiled. "How nice of him." He said standing. "I'll be in touch."

Jason watched him walk out not sure what to think. Having the FBI around was not a good thing at all.


	26. Chapter 26 - Family

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Re: ILY – Not really. They know they want to be with each other and how else would they get to know each other? Now she has family there. I asked my hubby that question and he said he'd definitely move in the same situation. * ilovedana – Monica was married to Jeff before and shocked to see him so I don't think it's inappropriate for her to approach. She really only addressed him and rather quickly.

Chapter 26 - Family

Gia stepped out into the hallway. "Is my brother dead?"

James turned around. He was aware of who Gia was which made him all the more surprised that she was working for Jason. "Yes."

Gia's eyes filled with tears. "Where is his body?"

"He was buried in Mexico. We had no other choice."

She nodded and went back into her office and sat down. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. She composed herself the best she could and then got up and opened it.

"Hey." Johnny said noting her red eyes. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head no and Johnny stepped inside and pulled her into him. Gia cried for a few minutes and then pulled back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get all emotional on you." She said wiping her wet hands on her jeans.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I found out Taggert is dead. I know you all hated him but he was still my brother. He was good to me."

"I understand." John said quietly.

"They buried him. I'll probably never know where. It just disturbs me." She said sitting down.

"Do you want me to try and find out where he is?" Johnny asked.

"It's okay. I don't think they'd tell you anyway."

He stood up and leaned over her. "I'd try for you." He said softly.

She touched his face and he wiped a tear from hers.

"Let me be there for you."

Gia closed her eyes for a second and then she looked back at him, letting him see the hurt and Johnny pulled her up and hugged her again. He couldn't explain why he wanted her to turn to him. There was just something about her that spoke to him.

She pulled back and stood on her toes and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"Can you meet me at Jake's tonight?"

She nodded. "Sure. I could definitely use a drink."

"I'll be there by 9:00."

She slightly smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

Gia watched him leave and sighed. Maybe it was time to plant some roots. Johnny was certainly making it easier to want to stay around.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo let David into the penthouse. Claudia looked up. "Hello." She said smiling.

He returned it. "You look a lot better."

"Thanks. I've been doing everything you suggested and Milo has been helping me work out and I'm taking supplements to help me gain weight."

"Good." He said sitting down next to her. Rubbing his hands together, he made sure that they were warm before touching her. He gave her an exam and then smiled. "I'm very pleased with your progress. I just want to take some more blood and make sure your levels are increasing."

She nodded and watched him tie off her arm and then draw the sample.

"There." He said putting a bandaid on her before bending her arm to apply pressure.

"So, tell me about this clinic."

David smiled. "It's a labor of love. Jason and Sonny help me fund it and in exchange I provide medical services to them when someone is hurt or needs a check up."

"Jason said you help people without insurance."

"I do. It makes me feel like I'm giving back to the community. We operate on a sliding scale of sorts. If you can't afford to pay anything then you don't."

"Do you have a large staff?" She asked curiously.

"Unfortunately no. The pay is just not competitive with Mercy and G.H.'s salaries."

"Hmmmm." She said smiling.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Do you need a nurse?"

David sighed. "I would love a nurse."

"I think I might have the perfect person for you. Jason's girlfriend is a nurse and she seemed interested in your clinic when he mentioned it." Claudia said smiling.

"Really? I would love to talk to her."

"Maybe we can have dinner with her tomorrow night. I'll see what I can do."

He smiled. "I would love that."

David could really use the help. He couldn't do everything he wanted to if he didn't have someone who could work alongside him.

They chatted for a little while longer and then David had to go see a patient. As he gripped the knob he turned and looked back at Claudia. "I'll look forward to getting to know you better."

Claudia smiled. "Ditto."

He smiled back and left. Claudia squealed. If she got her way, she'd know him a lot better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Webbers sat down for lunch. Francis joined them and he looked at his watch. Jason was a little late. He knew he had the union meeting and wondered if it had gone a bit over. Jeff noticed and wondered if something was holding him up as well.

Jason sat back in the speedboat that was quickly closing the distance between it and the yacht. He couldn't wait to see the look on Elizabeth's face.

Finally it pulled up and the captain helped him on board.

"Follow me." The man said leading the way.

Jason paused before going into the dining cabin. He could hear Elizabeth laughing and smiled as he walked inside.

Elizabeth turned and gasped. "Jason."

He grinned. "Hey."

She got up and hugged him tightly. "You did all of this didn't you."

"Maybe."

"Thank you. You've made our day so special."

He kissed her lightly. "I'm glad you're having fun."

She pulled him over to the table.

Andrea smiled. "Thank you Jason. This went above and beyond. We are having the best time."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourselves."

Francis put a beer down in front of him and Jason thanked him and took a swig.

"How's your new secretary working out?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's wonderful." Jason said smiling. "She made a stack of papers disappear this morning that I've been staring out for days."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She's dating Johnny."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Get out."

Jason and Francis chuckled. "Yup."

"Now I really do have to meet her."

"She's tough. I don't think Johnny knows what he's getting himself into." Jason said smiling.

Francis chuckled. "She'll definitely keep him on his toes."

Liz smiled. "I like her already."

They ate and Liz sat back in her chair. "So, I think I really want to find out about David's clinic."

Jeff was surprised. "You think you might want to work there?"

"Yes. I could go back to the hospital but let's face it, I don't need the money and the clinic helps those in need. It would feel good to still get to do nursing but give back as well."

Andrea smiled. She was so proud of her daughter. Elizabeth had to be one of the most unselfish people she knew.

"You'd have some free time to paint if you want too." Jason said.

Liz smiled. "That would really be nice."

"Sounds like you've pretty much made up your mind." Jeff said.

"Well, I want to meet him first. I don't know even know if he's looking for anyone."

"He does it all himself for the most part. I'm sure he could use a hand." Jason added.

"Maybe we can have dinner with him tomorrow night."

"Do you think we could come? We'll be leaving the next morning and I'd love to hear more about it."

Jason nodded. "I think we could arrange it. There's a big dining room table in there so we should all fit."

Liz smiled. "I'll let Claudia know when we get back. She's in hiding right now."

Andrea frowned. "Why?"

Liz explained the best she could and they were stunned.

"She's a pretty courageous woman to come back here and want to face him." Jeff said.

"I like her. I think we'll be good friends."

It was a strange lot of people their daughter was hanging around but as long as she was happy, then Jeff was happy too.

"I hate to eat and run but I have a meeting." Jason said rising.

Liz stood up and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for being the greatest boyfriend ever."

Jason chuckled. "Do I get a plaque or something?"

Liz laughed. "Does this have something to do with OB?'

Jason grinned. "You know it."

She kissed him again and then watched him leave. Turning to Francis she smiled. "We definitely have to make that plaque happen."

"Done." He said laughing.

Liz and her parents spent a few more hours on the boat and then came back. Tonight was Lila's birthday and Liz needed to find her the perfect present. So, she went shopping with her mom while her dad went up to the room to do some research.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the penthouse and took a shower. Even though he was happy he would see Lila, he wasn't thrilled about having to spend time with the rest of the family. It was going to be an interesting evening and he really hoped everyone behaved. He finished up and went downstairs and was surprised to find Liz sitting on the couch.

"You look beautiful." He said smiling.

She had on a pretty knee length emerald green dress.

"Thank you handsome." She said smiling.

Jason kissed her. "I think I need to do a couple of shots before we leave."

Liz laughed. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit."

"I'll protect you." She said softly.

He stared into her beautiful eyes. "I might have to take you up on that."

"Come on." She said taking his hand and walking towards the door.

They headed over there hoping everyone would be on their best behavior.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica stood in the middle of the living room. Lila was still up in her room. "I am begging all of you not to get in a fight with Jason. For one night, can we be respectful to each other?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You are asking the impossible Monica. I say we just let it all hang out and be ourselves. I think Jason would rather have that then us pretending we like each other. We don't want to make him pass out again."

Monica clench her jaw. "Tracy, I swear to God I will kick your ass out of this house."

"You and what army?"

Alan groaned. "Enough. Will you stop acting like children?"

"I just want to be myself." Tracy said taking a sip of a drink.

"That's the problem. You're not very likeable." Alice said. "I could lock her in the closet." She said to Monica who smirked.

"Don't you even think about it." Tracy growled.

Ned walked in. "What did I miss?"

"We are supposed to pretend we like each other."

Ned started to laugh. "That's funny. Should I go find some duct tape?"

"Only if you'll hold your mother down while I put it on." Monica said.

Tracy made a face as Ned chuckled.

A woman walked into the room and Ned had a wide grin on his face. "Chloe Morgan, welcome back." He said giving her a big hug.

Monica and Alan embraced her and even Tracy.

"It's so good to see all of you. I spoke with Lila over the phone a week ago."

"So you know everything that is going on then." Monica said.

She nodded. "Is Jason coming?"

"Yes." Alan said.

"Good."

Dillon walked into the room. "Hey everybody."

Tracy hurried towards him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you."

Dillon smiled. "I missed you too mom."

Edward walked into the room and greeted everyone.

Jason gripped Elizabeth's hand and took a deep breath before walking inside.

Dillon smiled. "Hey Jason."

"Hey. This is my girlfriend Elizabeth. That's Dillon and Ned."

Dillon shook Elizabeth's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Ned came over. "Hello Jason. Elizabeth it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks."

Ned began to make small talk with Elizabeth and she could feel Jason relax a little.

Skye walked into the room. "Hello everyone."

Tracy groaned. "Who invited her?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Can it Tracy." She said before giving Jason a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks. How are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm good. Who is this?"

"Elizabeth Webber meet my sister Skye."

Liz was surprised. Jason hadn't mentioned her before.

Skye smirked. "You'll have to learn to pry information out of him. Alan adopted me."

"Oh, ok. Well, it's nice to meet you."

Skye smiled. "I think I'll sit by you guys if that's okay."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's fine with me."

Alice walked into the room. "Okay guys, get ready. I'm going to go get her."

Skye grinned. "I can't wait to see her."

They all stepped back into the room and when Lila entered the room she gasped.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled. They all sang happy birthday and Lila was moved to tears.

"It's so good seeing you all here. You made my day."

Skye walked towards her and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much."

"It's nice seeing your beautiful face around here. You should visit more often."

Skye smiled. "For you, I will make sure of that."

Tracy rolled her eyes.

Chloe gave Lila a kiss on the cheek. "Hello beautiful." She said as Lila chuckled.

"Chloe, I'm so happy to see you."

"I missed you so much." Chloe said smiling.

"Tell me what you've been up to."

Jason listened to Chloe talk. He didn't know her very well although she seemed nice enough.

"Jason." Lila said. "Will you come here please?"

Jason walked towards them.

"I know you probably don't remember Chloe."

Jason looked over at her and she smiled.

"Chloe Morgan." She said holding out her hand.

Jason shook it. "It's nice to meet you. Lila has spoken very highly of you."

"That's because I bring her sweets and love listening to her stories."

Jason smiled. "She does tell some good ones." Jason reached behind him and pulled Elizabeth forward. "This is my girlfriend Elizabeth."

Chloe gave her a hug. "It's so nice to meet you. Your skin is to die for."

Elizabeth blushed which made Jason smile again.

"I'm a fashion designer. I have this dress that would look so perfect on you. I'll send it here and you'll have to make Jason take you some place special."

Liz grinned. "That is so nice of you."

Jason chuckled as Chloe spirited Elizabeth away and they sat down and chatted.


	27. Chapter 27 - Surprise

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you like the party so far! Ilovedana – Thank you!

Chapter 27 - Surprise

Lila smiled up at Jason. "Thank you for coming." She said grabbing his hand.

"Anything for you." Jason said softly which made Lila smile.

Dillon and Ned came over and Jason slipped away and leaned against the wall taking everything in. Tracy made her way over to him and handed him a beer and stood next to him.

"She adores you. Lila is one of the few people I know who loves unconditionally. It's a beautiful thing." She said quietly.

"It is."

"I know I can be a bitch. In fact, I'll just apologize ahead of time for slipping up. I don't think I can hold out for much longer."

Jason shook his head.

Tracy studied him a moment. "I love this family. I'm loyal to everyone in this room, well except for Skye." She said making a face.

Jason chuckled. Tracy hated it when Alan adopted Skye and Edward embraced her.

"I know you're still probably smarting from what we did. I would have done anything to keep her safe Jason. I'm not going to apologize for that. But, I'm sorry our actions hurt you so deeply. We underestimated you and your capacity to feel. Maybe we all need a clean slate; to start over. This family is very dysfunctional but sometimes you need someone to have your back. If you'll let us, we'd have yours. It's about time we all let the past go and stop making the same mistakes. Just think about it." She said walking off before Jason could reply.

He wasn't expecting Tracy of all people to say something like that to him. It had completely caught him off guard.

Jason took a swig of his beer and then realized the room had gone completely silent. Kneeling before Lila, AJ held her hands and was talking to her softly. Jason couldn't believe it. AJ had disappeared five years prior and no one had heard from him. They didn't know if he was dead or alive. He had been drinking and had a fight with Alan and then vanished.

"You should go to him." Skye whispered to Elizabeth.

She nodded, not understanding what was going on and made her way over to Jason who she couldn't get a read on. She slipped her hand into his and he looked at her for a second and then returned his gaze to AJ. Liz could feel him tense up as his brother stood and turned to him.

"Can we talk?" AJ asked.

Jason nodded and walked out of the room and headed towards Edward's study.

Monica walked over to Elizabeth. "Please follow me."

She did and they went out onto the deck.

"AJ has been gone for five years. He was spiraling out of control before he left. The accident with Jason has always haunted him. He messed up a lot and then one day he just vanished."

Elizabeth was surprised. "So, you haven't been in contact with him?"

"No. I'm not sure whether he's in a good place or bad place. I'm glad he's alive and hope that he's not drinking anymore though."

Liz nodded. "So Jason and AJ didn't get along?"

"It was complicated. AJ was jealous because he thought we favored Jason."

"Did you?"

"Not intentionally. It's just that Jason wanted to be a doctor and so Alan and I connected with him. AJ was always trying to impress Edward because he wanted to run the business some day. But, he never felt good enough." Monica said sadly.

"Can we trust them together alone?"

"I hope so. I think it's good that they face each other. They need closure one way or another."

Elizabeth hoped this had a happy ending because Jason really didn't need any more angst at this point.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat down across from his brother. He wasn't sure what to think. "Where have you been?"

"Well, I was in Los Angeles for a while and then I settled down in San Diego."

"Why come back now?"

"It was time that I made some amends. I've been sober for four years and I've also been to therapy. "

Jason was surprised.

AJ chuckled. "I know it's kind of strange that I'm actually trying to be responsible."

"I'm glad that you've gotten your life together." Jason said sincerely.

"Really?"

"AJ, we can't go back and change anything. If you were still drinking and out of control, then I wouldn't want anything to do with you."

"I'm really sorry for what I did. It was irresponsible and stupid. I was hurting and lashing out. If I could go back, I would have never gotten behind the wheel of that car and hurt you."

"Thank you for saying that. I haven't liked my life for a long time but that's changing now."

AJ leaned forward. "What's going on?"

Jason gave him the reader's digest version and when he was finished, AJ sat back stunned. Never in a million years did he think that his brother would be at odds with Sonny and that the Quartermaine family had turned on him.

"Damn. I've missed a lot."

Jason smirked.

Alice opened the door. "AJ, you have a visitor."

AJ grinned. "That would be my girl. Come on, I want you to meet her."

Jason followed him wondering what type of girl AJ was into these days.

A blonde woman ran into his arms and they hugged. "Sarah, this is my brother Jason."

"Jason it's is nice to finally meet you." She said smiling.

Jason smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you seeing anyone?" AJ asked.

"Yes, she's in the other room."

They all walked inside and Elizabeth gasped and stood up.

Sarah cursed under her breath and Jason and AJ looked stunned as the two women ran towards each other squealing and hugged.

"I take it they know each other." Lila said smiling.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Forget me, what are you doing here?"

Jason cleared his throat and Elizabeth looked over at him. "How do you two know each other?"

"Jason, this is my sister Sarah."

Jason was clearly shocked.

"Everyone, this is my fiancé, Sarah Webber." AJ said.

The sea of shocked faces made AJ laugh loudly.

"You're engaged." Elizabeth yelled in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, that is why we're in town. We're going to Genoa City after we leave here."

"Sarah, mom and dad are here."

Her sister gasped. "Really?"

Liz laughed. "We're having dinner with them tomorrow night but maybe we could have lunch and surprise them."

"That sounds good."

Liz had a lot of things she needed to tell Sarah. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Two years."

"I thought you were dating someone named Alan."

Sarah chuckled. "Alan is AJ."

Skye walked over to them. "Welcome to the family Sarah. I'm Skye, AJ's sister."

Sarah smiled and hugged her. Elizabeth stepped back as the rest of the family greeted her sister. She walked over to Jason.

"AJ, this is Elizabeth Webber."

AJ smiled and gave her a hug. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad we finally get to meet."

Liz smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. How long are you guys staying?"

"I'm afraid we're only here for a few days. But, we'll see if we can return soon."

AJ was a CEO at a startup company and Sarah was a doctor.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I steal my sister away tomorrow."

AJ smiled. "That's fine with me. We're staying at the cottage on the property."

Liz nodded.

Lila watched everyone in the room getting along. They still had a long way to go but this was the longest Jason had stayed in the house in many years. And to see him and AJ getting along was the best present that she had ever gotten.

Edward smiled as he watched his wife get emotional. He could tell she was beyond happy. "Time to open the presents." He said walking in and placing some on a table.

"I love presents." Lila said as everyone chuckled.

She opened a few and was pleased to find some of her favorite things. Chloe had brought her chocolates and a beautiful blue silk scarf that matched the blue of her eyes. Ned had gotten her a few audio books. Lila loved to listen to the books while she had tea. Skye had brought her a beautiful blouse. And then she was handed a present from Jason. She smiled as she opened it and took out a piece of paper and read it. "Oh my." She said tearfully. "Jason, thank you so much."

"What is it?" Tracy asked.

Edward took the paper from Lila who was trying to compose herself. "Jason has given money to General Hospital for the study of spinal injuries. There will be a new wing named the Lila Morgan Recovery wing. It will have all the newest equipment available." He said getting emotional as he read it.

Jason's filled with tears. "I can't ever make up for what happened but I love you Lila and wanted to do something to honor you."

Lila reached out her arms and everyone watched as they hugged. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Damn Jason, you could have at least let the rest of go first." Tracy said as everyone chuckled.

"Sorry." Jason said standing upright.

Alice handed Lila a small box.

"This is from Elizabeth." Lila said before looking over at her. "Thank you sweetie. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes, I did. I hope you like it."

Lila smiled. "I'm sure that I will."

She pulled the ribbon off and opened the box and gasped. "Oh Elizabeth, it's beautiful."

"I know that you love flowers." She said smiling.

"Jason, put it on me."

Jason took the flower broach from her that was made with rubies and other gemstones and pinned it on Lila's blouse.

Liz smiled.

"How does it look?" She asked.

"It's beautiful Lila." Chloe said. "What a lovely gift."

Lila gave Liz a hug and then continued opening presents.

It was a very good night for the family. It gave Lila hope that the healing had really begun.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Liz walked back into the penthouse.

"I had a great time." Liz said smiling.

Jason nodded. "It went much better than I expected."

"Do you think that you could eventually forgive them?"

"I think tonight helped. Edward was pretty quiet."

"He was. I think he truly wanted Lila to have a great night." Liz said following him upstairs.

"AJ was a huge surprise. We had a good talk."

Liz smiled. "I can't believe he's marrying my sister."

Jason chuckled. "Leave it to AJ to catch everyone off guard."

Liz kicked off her shoes and turned so that Jason could unzip her. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he pulled it down. Liz got the chills as his hand ran down her naked back as the dressed fell to the floor.

She turned and pushed off his jacket and then started to unbutton his shirt as Jason's lips found hers. His kisses were smoldering. She didn't care that she was running out of air. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her. "Jason, I need you now." She demanded.

He broke apart from her long enough to get his pants off and then yanked her into his body as his hands cupped her ass and then lifted her up as she brazenly sucked on his tongue as he lowered her onto the bed.

Jason needed to be inside of her like he needed air to breathe. "Open your eyes." He demanded.

Liz's eyes fluttered open just as Jason speared into her. "Uh.." she yelled as he began to piston inside of her; filling her over and over.

"Touch yourself baby."

She immediately obeyed and he moaned at the sight as he hammered into her and her walls gripped him tightly. Liz was making the most sensuous sounds and it was just too much. "Come for me Elizabeth." He said almost menacingly. She moaned. "Jason…oh God." Her head began to thrash and then he took over rubbing her clit as she fell apart before his eyes. Her walls clamped down on him so tightly that he let out a growl and then he panted loudly as his body shook and jerked. His knees buckled and he fell onto of her, out of breath and trembling. Elizabeth held him tightly, loving the feel of his weight on her body. Jason finally was able to move and pushed himself on to his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. "Are you okay?"

A dreamy smile crept onto her face. "Oh, I'm more than okay."

He smirked and then laid next to her on the bed and kissed her thoroughly. "I love watching you come." He said softly. "You're so damn beautiful."

She looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend. "I'm falling for you Jason; so hard."

He kissed her gently. "I feel the saw way. I'm crazy for you Elizabeth."

She kissed him with a passion she never knew she had and Jason matched her in every way.

There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. They laid in each other's arms.

"I still can't believe Sarah and your brother."

"That was pretty shocking. The wedding should be interesting."

Liz chuckled. She hadn't thought about that. "I can't believe my dad married your mother."

"That's pretty crazy too."

"Do you know that much about your bio mother?"

Jason nodded. "Lila explained everything to me. I have a picture of her but that's about it."

"By the way, Claudia texted me. Dinner is on tomorrow night and my parents are welcome to come."

"Sounds good."

They laid quietly for a while and he realized she had fallen asleep and smiled. For the first time in a long time, everything just felt right.


	28. Chapter 28 - Confrontation

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad that you liked the Q family dynamic and the surprise!

Chapter 28 - Confrontation

Johnny knocked on Gia's door.

She opened it up and smiled. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I just need someone to talk to."

She nodded and stepped back and then sat on the couch. He joined her and let out a big sigh before he began to tell her what was going on.

Gia didn't say anything at first. It was an extraordinarily twisted story. "Why did Anthony kill your mother?"

"He was insane and thought that she had betrayed him. He also felt that she made me weak."

"You were just a little boy." Gia said incredulously.

"I know. You can't apply logic to anything he does. I missed her so much. I had to learn to just bury my hate for him in order to survive."

"It probably still haunts you." She said before taking his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He looked over at her. "At least I got my sister back."

"True, I can't wait to meet her."

Johnny leaned over and kissed her. It started out gentle but quickly turned passionate.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door.

Johnny jumped up.

"I know you're in there Johnny." Anthony yelled.

"Shit." Johnny said. He wasn't even aware that Anthony was still in town.

Gia stood up.

"Go into the bedroom please." Johnny said firmly.

She nodded and quickly left the room.

Johnny opened up the door. "What do you want and how did you find me?"

Anthony pushed his way inside. "What the fuck are you doing in Taggert's apartment? Are you crazy? The feds probably have it bugged."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Dad, I was just checking out the place."

"For what? He's dead. You're coming with me." Anthony demanded.

"And where is that exactly?"

"You'll know when we get there. Elizabeth will be joining us soon."

Johnny's jaw clenched. "For the last time, I don't want Elizabeth." He said turning away from him.

Anthony growled and struck Johnny in the head with gun catching him off guard. Johnny fell to the floor with a thud. "You will never defy me again. Do you hear me?" Anthony yelled. He heard the cock of a rifle and Gia walked out of the bedroom.

"What do we have here?" He asked menacingly.

"Get the fuck away from him and out of my apartment." She said as she aimed the rifle at his heart.

"You won't shoot me. I'm Johnny's father."

"And I'm Taggert's sister. I know how to shoot and I have no problem taking you out. You're nothing but a blight anyway. I know what you've done to him." He said angrily.

Anthony smiled widely and laughed. "My son is screwing Taggert's sister. Interesting…."

"I'm not going to ask you again. Leave." She yelled.

Anthony could here gunshots outside. "Shit." He said under his breath. He ran out the door and went out the side entrance and jumped into his car and drove towards the back where Ronnie was doing battle with Gia's guard. Logan shot at the approaching car but Anthony turned the wheel into him like he was going to hit him and Logan had to dive out of the way. Out of breath, he called Jason.

"Morgan."

"Anthony was at Gia's. Johnny is there. I almost had Ronnie but Anthony tried to run me over. I'm sure the cops were probably called. He said quickly.

"Fuck. I'll be right there."

Jason pulled up a few minutes later and ran inside and banged on Gia's door. She had been trying to get Johnny to wake up.

Logan came up behind Jason. He had been trying to secure the perimeter. He opened the door and Gia was surprised to see him. "Johnny's hurt."

He nodded and went inside with her. "Gia, we need to leave now."

She ran and put on some shoes and grabbed her purse. Johnny stirred.

"Johnny." Jason said loudly. "We need to leave."

Johnny was having a hard time focusing, but Jason was able to get him on his feet and they went outside and got in Jason's truck. Logan got into his car and followed them to the Towers where they parked and he helped Jason get Johnny upstairs to Claudia's apartment.

She opened the door. "Johnny." She yelled when she saw him. "What happened?"

Logan started to explain as they got Johnny on the couch. Jason called David.

With all the commotion, nobody even noticed that Gia was still standing at the door leaning back on it with her eyes closed.

Jason turned around and walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped open. "You didn't see the look in Anthony's eyes. I really thought he was going to kill Johnny."

Jason grabbed her arm. "You need to sit down." He said leading her over to a chair.

Logan went into the hallway and then let David in.

He checked Johnny out the best he could. "You're going to need some stitches for the gash and you probably have a concussion."

Johnny groaned.

"Can you go get Elizabeth?" He asked Jason.

He nodded and went across the hall.

David looked over at Gia. "Are you alright over there? You don't look so good?"

Gia nodded. "I'm fine. Just make sure that he's okay." Her adrenaline was slowing down and her body was exhausted.

Claudia looked over at her for a moment. She was a pretty girl. Elizabeth came into the room and immediately went to Johnny's side.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes." Elizabeth said making Johnny smirk.

"Ouch." He said as she cleaned out his wound.

"I'm trying to be as gentle as I can."

Gia watched them and only looked away when David started to sew. Jason walked towards her and knelt down and handed her some water.

"It's okay to be scared."

She took a swig. "I know. I'm more pissed off than anything. I should have shot him." She said angrily.

Jason smirked. "I'm glad that you didn't." He really didn't want Anthony's death on Gia's conscious no matter how tough his assistant was. "But now you are going to be a target."

"I'm not scared of Anthony." She said firmly.

Claudia looked over at her.

"I'm scared for Johnny." She said softly.

Elizabeth stood up and gathered all the soiled gauze and threw them out in the kitchen. She opened a few cabinets and found a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. Jason curiously watched her walk over to Gia and place the shot glasses on the table. She poured and then handed one to Gia and kept one for herself. "You look like you needed something stronger."

Gia smiled and they both downed the shot.

"I'm Elizabeth."

"Gia."

"I'm glad to finally meet you." Liz said smiling.

"So, you're the one responsible for that goofy smile that Jason makes when he thinks no one is looking."

Liz laughed as Jason stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry boss." She said grinning. "Okay, maybe I'm not sorry."

Logan chuckled.

David stood up. "Someone needs to stay up with him tonight."

"I will." Claudia said.

"No you won't because you need your rest." David said firmly.

Gia stood up. "I will. Just tell me what to do."

David gave her the instructions and then left.

"If you need anything, just let Milo know. He's in the hallway." Jason said.

He left with Elizabeth.

Claudia got up and walked over to Gia. "I'm Claudia."

"Gia. It's nice to finally meet you." She said sincerely.

Claudia smiled. "Thank you for taking care of my brother. It took a lot of guts to hold a gun on my father."

"I think I really shocked him."

"I'm sure you did. Let's get him in the bedroom."

Gia nodded and they helped Johnny stand up and got him settled.

"I'm right next door if you need anything." Claudia said softly.

She really didn't want to leave her brother but she was tired. Anthony was going to die for this and she would see to it.

"Thanks."

Gia settled in next to Johnny.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I'm sorry I put you in danger."

She shushed him. "It's okay. I can handle it. You need your rest because I have to wake you up in two hours."

Johnny groaned. "I apologize ahead of time if I'm grumpy."

Gia smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She closed her eyes and Johnny quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny woke up again for what seemed like the gazillionth time. He stared Gia down who couldn't help but chuckle.

Claudia pushed open the door and saw the look on Johnny's face and grinned. "Someone is a bit grumpy this morning." She said walking in followed by Liz.

"Johnny, you're so much cuter without that scowl." Liz said.

"There are way too many females in this room." He said gruffly.

Liz grinned. "You're usually so charming."

"Don't make me get up." Johnny growled.

Jason looked inside the room. "Do you need backup?"

"Hell yeah. Don't leave me alone with them."

Jason chuckled.

Liz checked out his vitals. "You don't have a fever and everything else looks good. Do you have a headache or blurry vision?"

"No."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"I'll make you an omelet." Jason said leaving the room.

Johnny swung his legs off the bed and Gia stood next to him and helped him to the bathroom.

"How was he overnight?" Liz asked her.

"Fine. He answered my questions with an attitude."

"Men make the worse patients." Claudia said.

"I heard that." Johnny said walking back into the room.

"You know you're not going anywhere today right?" Gia said pointedly.

"Yes mom."

Gia smirked as Johnny muttered something under his breath. A grumpy Johnny was kind of sexy.

He looked at her and glared. "You were a lot cuter before last night."

Claudia gasped. "Johnny Zacchara take that back."

Gia laughed.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said letting out a sigh.

"Apology accepted." Gia said smiling.

Liz went in the kitchen to help Jason.

Claudia watched her brother and Gia stare at each other for a moment and then she quietly left the room. So far, she liked Gia. She was tough enough to handle the business that was for sure.

"You know I think you're beautiful." Johnny said as his eyes soften.

Gia sat next to him and then leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Johnny reached up and touched her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have turned away from him. I won't make that mistake again."

"I won't always be there to protect you." She said with a slight smile.

Johnny grinned. "You are the prettiest guard that I've ever had."

She kissed him again and Jason cleared his throat before he entered the room which did nothing. They finally pulled apart and looked up at a smirking Jason.

"Thanks." Johnny said taking the plate from him.

"Can I make you one?" Jason asked Gia.

"Sure, thanks."

Jason left and Gia went to use the bathroom. Johnny smiled. "She likes me." He said happily before taking a bite of the omelet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ, Sarah and Elizabeth sat at the table chatting about what was going on in their lives. Sarah was stunned by everything that had happened to Elizabeth.

"I'm glad that things worked out the way they did. I liked having you as a sister."

Liz smiled. "I feel the same way."

AJ was a lot different than Jason. But, he had a great sense of humor and she noticed how he looked at her sister and couldn't help but smile. They fit together very well. She heard a gasp and look up to see her mother and father.

"Sarah." Andrea said pulling her into her arms. "I missed you so much. You look beautiful as always."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks mom."

Jeff hugged her and then sat down.

"Mom and dad, this is my fiancé AJ Quartermaine."

Andrea and Jeff's mouth dropped open.

"You're engaged?" Andrea asked loudly.

Sarah smiled and held out her hand.

"Congratulations." Jeff said smiling.

"Thank you sir. I love your daughter very much."

"What's not to love?" Jeff asked. AJ smiled as Jeff kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"So, you're Jason's brother right?"

AJ nodded. "Yes."

"Dad was married to Monica back in the day." Liz said.

Jeff sighed. "You had to bring that up."

AJ laughed at the look on his face. "I take it that was before my mom married my dad."

"Yes."

"Small world." AJ said.

"Have you set a date?" Liz asked changing the subject.

"We were thinking here in October." Sarah said.

They chatted more about the wedding plans. Francis walked up to them. "You need to come with me now." He said quietly.

Liz stood up and quickly followed Francis to the back. They slipped into the freight elevator.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure."

Anthony walked in and looked around and when he didn't see Elizabeth, he was furious and left.

Jeff looked back at AJ. "That is probably the reason she left."

AJ sighed and put down his napkin. "Jason life is dangerous but he'll do the best he can to protect her."

Sarah was a little wary and scared for her sister.

"Sarah, it's okay." Jeff said as he watched Sarah's eyes fill with tears.

AJ squeezed Sarah's hand. "I'll call Jason and check up on her."

He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Jason?"

"Hey AJ."

"Is Elizabeth okay?"

He looked up to see Liz walk into his office. He could tell something was wrong. "She just walked into my office."

"Sarah was upset because Francis made Liz leave lunch in a hurry."

"I'll make sure that she's safe." Jason said softly.

Liz sat down.

Jason put his phone down. "What happened?"

"I guess Anthony showed up at the Metro Court."

"Did he try anything?"

She could see Jason's blood pressure was rising. "No, Francis got me out of there before he could."

"I'll have a talk with Claudia tonight. This needs to end."

"Okay."

"Come here." He said softly.

Liz got up and sat on his lap. Jason snuggled her into his body and then kissed her.

"I feel better already." Liz said smiling.

He kissed her again. The phone on his desk started to ring. "Johnny needs to get better because I need Gia back."

Liz chuckled as he picked up the phone.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Liz pouted and Jason smiled. "You're so damn cute."

He kissed her one more time savoring every second. "Woman, I have to go."

She grinned and got off his lap. "I'll see you later."

He smiled as he watched her walk away. He definitely couldn't wait until later.


	29. Chapter 29 – On Alert

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad that you like Gia! Anthony will be dealt with soon.

Chapter 29 – On Alert

Elizabeth got changed and went over to see if Claudia needed any help setting up. Jason was on the way.

Claudia opened the door. "Come in."

"How's the patient?"

Johnny piped up. "Ask me yourself."

Liz grinned. "Hey couch potato."

Johnny chuckled. "Come here and keep me company."

She plopped down next to him and he put his arm around her and she got comfortable. "What are you watching?"

"Bad Girls club."

"Do I even want to know?" Liz asked.

Johnny chuckled.

"Holy shit." Liz said before her mouth drop opened.

"Those bitches be crazy." Johnny said.

Liz busted out laughing and that is how Jason found them when he opened the door. They didn't even notice him as Liz watched some girl attack another one. "Oh my God." She yelled.

Jason stood in the doorway with his arms crossed looking at them. He really didn't like that Johnny had his arm around his girl.

Gia tapped Claudia so she'd turn around and looked. They both tried not to laugh.

"I think Johnny might need some backup." Gia said.

"Damn he's hot." Claudia said before biting her lip.

Gia smiled. "He has hot killer mafia guy down pretty well but Johnny's smile is to die for."

Claudia chuckled.

Johnny caught a movement and looked over at Jason and his smile slowly dissipated from his face. He yanked his arm out from around Liz so fast her head jerked backwards. "Hey, I was comfy." She yelled before realizing Jason was standing there looking very unhappy.

"Hi honey." She said grinning. Claudia and Gia started laughing behind her. "Busted." Gia muttered.

"You want to come watch Bad Girls Club with us?"

Jason shook his head and walked over to the couch giving Johnny the stink eye the whole way. He flopped down next to Elizabeth and she grabbed his hand.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as he watched some crazy girl yelling and throwing some girls clothes off a balcony into the pool.

Johnny grinned. "It's reality t.v."

Liz laughed at the look on Jason's face when the two girls began to fight each other.

"This is crazy." Jason muttered.

Gia sat down on the other side of Johnny. "I was thinking about trying out for the show."

Jason's head jerked around. "Hell no."

Gia gave him a funny look. "What? I can hold my own."

"I'm sure you could but you've been gone one day and I was losing my mind."

Gia grinned. "Aw, did the big bad mob boss miss me?"

Jason sighed.

"Should I be jealous?" Johnny asked.

"Shut it Zacchara. You had your arm around my girl. From 8 to 5 Gia is mine." Jason growled.

Gia smiled and looked back at Claudia who shuddered which made her laugh hard.

"Not funny Gia." Johnny said.

There was a knock on the door and Claudia answered it. "David, come in." She said smiling.

He handed her some flowers. "I hope you like them."

Claudia grinned. "I love them."

She turned around and both Johnny and Jason were glaring. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen.

David chuckled at the over protective looks on the men's faces. "What are you guys watching?"

"You don't even want to know." Claudia said before spiriting him with her to the kitchen.

"He's checked out right?" Johnny asked Jason.

"Yeah, but still. She's been through a lot. If he hurts her…." Jason said.

Johnny smirked. "Get in line."

Gia looked at Elizabeth. "Are they ridiculous or what?"

Liz chuckled.

There was another knock on the door and Logan opened it. "The Webbers are here."

Liz smiled and stood up as her mom and dad walked in. "Hey." She said giving them a hug. She introduced them to everyone and then directed them to the dining room table and they sat down with David and Claudia.

"So David, I hear you have a clinic." Jeff said.

"I do. It's my pride and joy."

Jeff smiled. "I did a stint with DWB one summer. It was definitely the most rewarding work I've ever done."

David smiled. "It's not a big clinic but it gets the job done."

They started talking about it and Claudia just kicked back and watched David talk. He was so passionate about helping people and the work that he was doing and she thought it was very noble and sexy. She normally wouldn't be into someone like him but for some reason, he was definitely doing it for her.

"So, this is as good of a time as any. I was interested in maybe helping you out at the clinic." Liz said tentatively.

David smile. "I would love that. I have a few nurses that volunteer here and there but it's rough running things by myself. Are you sure you don't want to work at a big hospital?"

"I've done that before and I loved my job but I just want to do something more meaningful."

David held out his hand. "Welcome aboard."

Liz shook hands with him. "Thank you. I can't wait."

Jason was happy for his girl. Now, he just had to take care of Anthony and all would be good.

Logan brought the food in and Jason invited him to stay. They all sat down and ate. And when David held Claudia's hand under the table, she felt a chill go through her entire body. It had been so long since someone had touched her in an intimate way. It kind of hit her how much she missed and she stood up suddenly and went to her bedroom.

David got up. "I'll be right back."

Johnny was a little concerned but he figured David could handle it so he turned back to the conversation and hoped Claudia would be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

David walked into her room and shut the door. "Claudia, talk to me."

Embarrassed, she tried to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry. I just got overwhelmed."

He sat down next to her. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

She shook her head no.

"Then what is it?"

"I just lost so much time you know? It's like my life was put on hold. There was no one to comfort and hold me. I was so lonely. It's been over ten years since I kissed a man. That's just insanity."

David nodded and brushed a tear away. "I'll go as slow as you want Claudia. When this situation is taken care of, I want to take you out and take you out so I can give you some new memories. I want to spoil and romance you. Are you up for that?"

She smiled. "Hell yes."

David grinned. There was just something about Claudia that pulled him in. He thought she was beautiful and strong.

"Will you do me one favor before we go back out there?"

He nodded. "Anything."

"Hold on." She went into the bathroom and washed her face and touched up her makeup. When she was finally please she walked over to him and he stood up. "Will you kiss me?"

David slightly smiled and pushed the hair back off her face. He gazed deeply into her eyes before he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her gently and then slowly deepened it and Claudia loved every minute of it.

Pulling back he smiled. "I'm going to enjoy getting to know you better."

She smiled. "That was a great kiss."

"There's more where that came from." He said as he grinned and then grabbed her hand and led her back to the table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

OB stopped by before everyone had departed and brought some clothes from Gia's apartment for her.

Elizabeth introduced him to her parents and he sat down and had some dessert with them. Liz and Claudia made some plans to work out the next morning and then everyone went home. Jason stayed behind to talk with Claudia.

"We need to make a move on Anthony soon."

"I know. I'm planning some things."

"He's hiding right now because of what he did to Johnny." Jason said quietly.

"What are you thinking?"

"We need to smoke him out."

Claudia sighed. "Can you give me a few days?"

Jason stared at her. "You know where he is don't you?"

"Yes. I'm working with someone." She said softly.

"Claudia, this is so dangerous. If you get hurt, Johnny will be devastated."

"I know. I'm not planning on doing anything stupid. I promise."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have until Saturday."

"Thank you. I know this sounds weird but I wanted to take Elizabeth to the spa at the Metro Court tomorrow. Her parents are leaving in the morning so she was going to go over there anyway. I can wear my disguise. Please. I really could use some pampering."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Alright. We'll post some guards."

Claudia grinned. "Thanks Jason."

"I'll let Elizabeth know the plan." He said walking out.

Gia walked over to her and sat down. "That was smooth."

"You can join us if you want."

"I have to work. But, I'll take a rain check."

"You got it." Claudia said smiling.

"So, how are you going to get to your father?" She asked curiously.

"I have some eyes out there working for me. My Uncle Richie hired a guy named Shawn Butler to spy for me."

"What are you going to do?"

She nodded. "This stays between us right?"

"I won't say a word. I'll help you if you need me too."

Claudia smirked. "Tomorrow night, I'm going to mess with his mind a little."

"You're not going to let him see you are you?"

"I was thinking about it. It would freak him out for sure." She said animatedly.

"You'll have to get close to do that."

Claudia sighed. "I know but it's a risk I'm willing to take it."

"Well, tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it."

"Let me think on that. I'll let you know by tomorrow afternoon." Claudia said.

Gia stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Claudia sat back and sighed. She had really wanted to make her father suffer. But right now, she just wanted him dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Early the next morning, Liz, Claudia and Milo went into the gym and did a work out.

"Milo, I didn't realize you were so bossy." Liz said as she grimaced while doing a crunch.

"He seemed really nice but now I'm convinced that he's Satan." Claudia said before doing another squat.

"You'll both be thanking me later. Now enough talking. All I want to hear is grunting from here on out."

Both women groaned and kept going.

A half hour later they both collapsed onto the mat.

"You're lucky I don't have my gun on me." Claudia said.

"We can call OB." Liz suggested.

Milo rolled his eyes. "Drama queens…."

"If I could move my head right now….just know I'm glaring at you." Claudia said.

"Yeah, me too." Liz added.

"Hit the showers ladies."

They both groaned as they stood up on shaky legs.

Milo walked Claudia back to her house and Liz went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She couldn't wait to get a massage later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea watched her daughter and some woman she didn't recognize walk towards them. "Why are you walking funny?"

"Milo and his damned workout." Liz said grimacing.

Jeff chuckled. "Can you give me a hug?"

"I'm not sure if I can lift them." Liz said with a pathetic look as she glanced at her arms.

Andrea laughed and embraced her daughter. "I'm going to miss you."

Jeff gave her a hug too. "By the way, who's the strange woman you brought with you."

Liz laughed and whispered Claudia's name.

"Ohhhhhh." Jeff said. He gave Claudia a hug. "Nice meeting you."

She smiled. "Likewise."

Sarah walked up and hugged her parents. "See you tomorrow."

They all moved towards the entrance and that is when all hell broke loose. France dialed his phone and yelled the emergency code. OB stood up and called in some reinforcements.

"Jason."

"OB?"

"Get to the Metro Court now and bring everyone you can."

"Shit." Jason said running out the door.

Gia followed him and listened to him bark instructions. "I'm coming with you."

"Gia please, stay here with Logan." He said running out the door.

Jason drove his car well past the speed limit and got to the hotel in no time. James had pulled up with some FBI agents and they were talking to a very upset Andrea Webber.

"Slow down and tell me what happened."

Jason stopped and listened.

"We were walking towards the door and these men came inside. They shot at Francis and he had to duck behind a pillar. There was so much confusion. They all had masks on. One of them told Liz that if she didn't come with him, he'd kill the rest of us." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "He grabbed her but Claudia wouldn't let go of her hand so they took her with them too."

Jason was ready to rip something apart. "Where's Jeff?"

"He's inside with Sarah. She passed out."

Jason pulled James aside. "Do you know where he took them?"

"I can't tell you anything. We'll handle it from here."

"Look, I have the man power. Do you? He is going to kill Claudia." Jason said angrily.

James looked at him like he was crazy. "Jason, Claudia Zacchara is dead."

"No she isn't. He was keeping her hostage in Italy for the last ten years. When he realizes it's her he will kill her."

"Shit." James said. "Follow me. Bring your best men. And you will follow my orders understood?"

Jason nodded. "Done. He probably won't hurt Elizabeth because he wants her for Johnny." Not that he was any less worried. Taking out his phone, he made some calls. Francis, OB, Logan, Milo, and Cody all gathered. Jason was also surprised when Johnny and Shawn arrived.

"I know where they are." Shawn said. "There are usually five men around the perimeter and two in the house. If we can take out everyone outside, we'll be able to get to them fast. There might be more men since he was making a move."

"How many men do you have?" Jason asked James.

"Five."

"Then let's do this. Shawn will ride with me and we'll follow you there. Francis will ride with you."

James nodded. His bosses weren't going to be happy about this but he didn't care. Elizabeth and Claudia were in danger and he wasn't planning on letting them die because he refused to improvise.


	30. Chapter 30 - Bittersweet

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * kikimoo – Claudia didn't take any risk until she refused to let them take Liz. Elizabeth was already going to the Metro Court to say goodbye to her parents. She just tagged along really. There were several guards. They were outgunned. It happens. Thanks!

Chapter 30 - Bittersweet

Elizabeth held Claudia's hand tightly as the driver sped down the road. She was sick over the sight of the dead guards outside who had died trying to protect her. She was also scared of what Anthony would do once he found out Claudia was alive and wished that Claudia hadn't insisted she be taken too. She glanced over at her and Claudia tried to give her a reassuring look. There was no way in hell she intended on letting her father get away with this.

About a half hour later, they pulled into a long driveway and the driver parked in front of a house. The door flung open and they were hustled out of the car and into the house. They pulled and pushed until they made their way down to the basement. There was a room with two beds in it. They were pushed inside and then the door was locked.

Liz pulled Claudia over to the bed and whispered in her ear. "He's watching us."

"I know. He'll be here soon. He likes all the drama."

She nodded and they sat side by side holding hands.

"Stay by me if you can. I have a gun strapped to my shin." Clauda whispered.

Liz looked at her with surprise. "Be careful Claudia. You know if you pull that out you won't have more than one chance to hit him."

"I know. I've gone over this in my mind for the last ten years."

Liz jumped when the door was flung open.

"Elizabeth, how nice of you to join me." Anthony said smiling. "Who is your friend?"

"I'm her sister Sarah." Claudia said slightly disguising her voice.

Claudia rolled her eyes. They needed to buy some time so Shawn could get to them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you and you're a little thin for my tastes…..Ronnie would have loved you though." He looked over at the guard. "Speaking of which, did you find him?" He asked turning to a guard.

"Sorry boss."

Looking at the girls he sneered. "It's no use being all stressed out. No one will find this place. As soon as we locate Johnny, we can get this show on the road."

"What are you planning to do?" Liz asked.

"You're getting married. Don't worry, I have the perfect dress for you. John will love you in it. Of course, we can't have any witnesses that could say you were under duress, so your sister dies." He said pointing his gun at Claudia.

"I can't marry Johnny." Elizabeth blurted out as she quickly stood up trying to avert his attention.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Claudia whispered.

"Listen to your sister Elizabeth. I'm not in a joking mood."

She walked a few steps towards him and a guard yelled at her to freeze. Elizabeth looked Anthony in the eye. "I can't marry Johnny because I'm not really a Corinthos." She said quickly.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. I'm an FBI agent. Right now, they are listening in and you'll never make it out of this building alive."

"I don't know what game you are playing but I have no reason to keep you alive if you can't marry my Johnny and I get my buildings." Anthony said holding his gun up to her. "So, tell me the truth or you die right where you stand."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stan sent some interference to the houses video surveillance. The guards at the house started to panic when the screens suddenly went blank.

"Move in." Stan said loudly.

Jason signaled James to follow him and they drove down the driveway and stopped before it went around a curve. They all got out and Jason put on a Kevlar vest and they all moved forward through the trees. They all lined up and trained their guns on the guards around the front and sides of the house. "On the count of three." Jason said quietly. He slowly counted and they all started to shoot and take out the guards. "Move." Jason said standing up and running towards the house. They split up and James and another agent stuck with Jason, OB, and Johnny. They ran towards the back and paused to peek around the house. There were two men talking at the back step. Jason paused for a second and then said. "Go." He came around the corner and took both men out.

"Nice shooting." James said.

Jason went up the steps and went into the house with OB flanking him. That was when they heard Claudia yell and then gunshots rang out in the basement.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sighed. "It's all true. I was trying to bring down Sonny." She said softly.

Anthony glared at her. "Maybe you're not good enough for my Johnny. I hate liars." He sneered. Claudia stood up and quickly moved behind Liz. The guard moved toward them and grabbed Elizabeth and she struggled against him.

"I've changed my mind. Kill her." Anthony demanded. They couldn't find Johnny anyway and if she was FBI, he needed to get the hell out of there immediately.

Liz kneed the guard in the groan and then he brought his gun down and struck her on the head and she went down.

"Elizabeth." Claudia yelled. She caught the man off guard and rushed him causing him to trip. And to her astonishment, he fell on his gun and accidentally shot himself.

"Idiot." Anthony yelled.

Claudia kneeled down next to Liz and checked her injury. "If she is hurt badly old man, I will make you suffer."

Anthony frowned as he held the gun on her. Claudia ripped off the wig and Anthony gasped. "What the fuck? You're dead. It can't be you. The house burned down."

Claudia smirked as she slowly reached for her gun. "I wasn't in the house daddy dearest. Uncle Richie rescued me and Johnny came to get me."

"No, Johnny wouldn't betray me like that. You are nothing but a liar like you always were. This ends now."

She whipped out her gun and Anthony fired at her and she returned it. She gasped as the bullet ripped through her body. Anthony sunk to his knees and then collapsed. The bullet had traveled right into his heart. Claudia began to cry. He was finally dead. It was over. Liz stirred and grimaced as she felt the pain radiating throughout her head. The room finally came into focus and she saw Anthony's body and jerked to a sitting position. She looked to her left and saw Claudia fall onto her side. "Claudia." She yelled. She moved towards her and pulled her onto her back. "Oh my God." She said as she saw blood everywhere. "Claudia, talk to me." She said ripping at her clothing. She saw the wound in her side and pulled off her shirt, glad that she was dressed in layers and still had on a tank top. She pushed it onto the wound and tried to apply pressure.

"I'm free. Tell Johnny that I love him so much." Claudia said as she cried. "He's dead."

Liz started to cry. "You're going to be fine. You can tell him yourself."

"Take my gun. You have to get out of here." She said weakly.

Liz took it but she wasn't planning on leaving Claudia there. The door burst open and she pointed the gun as Claudia's blood dripped off of her hand.

Jason froze. "Elizabeth."

"Jason." She whispered as she put the gun down and went back to trying to help Claudia. "Call an ambulance. She's dying."

James called 911 and gave them the address. Johnny ran in the room and rushed over to his sister. "Claudia."

"Johnny….love you." She said softly before passing out.

"No….no….. Somebody help her."

"Dammit Claudia." Liz yelled. "We have to stop the bleeding."

Jason moved her hands away and then started to press down taking her place. James went into the bathroom and grabbed some towels and handed one to Jason and then tried to wipe the blood off of Liz's hands. "She can't die." Liz said tearing up. "She just can't."

Five minutes later, the EMT's arrived. They had to use a defibrillator on Claudia but they got her back. "Are you hurt?" One of them asked Liz.

"She was hit on the head." Jason said.

"She should come with us." He said helping Liz stand. She wobbled and Jason picked her up and followed them outside. "I'll follow you there." He told her. "I love you Elizabeth. It's going to be okay."

She looked up at him as tears flowed down her face. "I love you too."

He kissed her briefly before handing her off to one of the EMT's. Johnny, OB, and Jason jumped back in the car and Shawn and Cody stayed with James.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth passed out halfway to the hospital. The driver couldn't stop so he just drove as fast as he could and kept an eye on her. When they pulled up, he jumped out and went to her door and opened it and undid her seatbelt and then carried her inside. Epiphany was waiting with a gurney. They had already taken Claudia to get prepped for surgery.

Jason ran inside and went up to the nurse's desk. "Elizabeth Webber, where is she?"

Epiphany walked out of one of the exam rooms. "Mr. Morgan, she's in here."

He nodded and ran inside. Francis followed and stood outside. He was worried sick about Elizabeth and was so upset that he wasn't able to stop Anthony's men earlier.

"Where is my sister Claudia." Johnny asked slightly out of breath.

"She's about to be taken in surgery. Have a seat and I'll try to get an update for you but it will probably be awhile."

Johnny sat down and then called Gia. She was with Elizabeth's family at the Towers. He explained what happened and she told him they'd be right there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Monica clean the wound on Elizabeth's forehead. "It will bruise but she doesn't need stitches."

"What about the blood?" Jason asked.

"Head wounds bleed more. She'll be fine Jason. I want to keep her overnight though. She lost consciousness. It could have been from the shock but I don't want to take any chances."

He nodded. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I know how much she means to you."

"I love her." Jason whispered.

Monica smiled. "I know. It's written all over your face."

Jason gave her a slight smile and then focused his attention on Liz. A few minutes later, Jeff and Andrea burst into the room. "How is she?" Andrea asked Monica.

"She's doing okay. She was hit on the head but it didn't need stitches."

"How long has she been knocked out?" Jeff asked.

"About forty-five minutes." Jason said. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her."

Andrea moved forward and placed a hand on Jason's back. "It's not your fault Jason. We're not blaming you. From what we were told, the man was crazy."

Monica looked up at Jeff. "Has Elizabeth had any prior head injuries?"

"No, she's pretty healthy."

"Good. We'll know what we're looking at when she wakes up." Monica said.

"She's probably exhausted." Andrea said.

Jason stepped back so Andrea could get closer. Jeff could tell that he was beating himself up over it. "Jason, take a deep breath." He said quietly.

Jason tried to calm himself. He just needed her to wake up. She was his heart.

Liz began to stir and Monica moved closer to her. "Elizabeth, you're in the hospital. You're okay."

She sprung up into a sitting position yelling Claudia's name. She panted as she looked up into her mother's eyes. "Mom?"

"You're in the hospital baby."

"Claudia?" She asked quietly.

"She's in surgery." Monica added.

Jason grabbed her hand. "Elizabeth lay back."

She looked into his eyes and did as he said. "She has to be okay."

Andrea brushed her hair out of her face. "The surgery will take a while. Epiphany said she'd check on her soon and let us know what's happening. You need to rest until then."

"Okay." Liz said softly closing her eyes. "Jason…."

"Yes."

"Don't leave me."

He squeezed her hand. "I won't."

Monica slipped out of the room and ran into Alan.

"How is she?"

"She'll be okay. I need to go check on Claudia. Liz will have to stay overnight."

Alan nodded and peeked into the room after Monica walked away. He was glad that Elizabeth was going to fine. AJ walked up to him. "How is she?"

"She has a concussion and will have to stay the night. But, she's going to be fine."

AJ sighed. "Thank God. I'll go let Sarah know."

Aj went back to the waiting room to give Sarah the good news.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah reached over and grabbed Johnny's hand. "You have to have faith."

He looked over at her and nodded.

"I guess we haven't officially met. I'm Sarah."

"Johnny."

"From what Francis said, your sister protected Elizabeth and I will be forever grateful." Sarah said.

"I hope you get to tell her that yourself." Johnny said softly.

"Me too."

AJ walked up and Sarah stood. "How is she?"

"It's just a concussion. She has to stay overnight but Alan said she'll be fine."

Johnny was relieved. "I'm happy for you."

AJ looked over at him. "I hope we get some more good news soon."

"Thanks."

Jeff walked towards them. "They're going to move Elizabeth to a room in a few minutes."

"Can I see her really quick?"

Jeff nodded and Johnny followed him to the room.

"Have you heard anything?" Jason asked him.

"Not yet."

Elizabeth's eyes opened. "Johnny?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Scared."

He squeezed her hand. "I need you to rest. Claudia's a drama queen so I'm going to need you to help me take care of her."

Liz gave him a slight smile. "Nice try."

He kissed her hand. "She's going to make it. She didn't come this far to die on me."

"Hang in there okay?"

He nodded and then walked out and went to the chapel to say a prayer. And that is where Gia found him a few minutes later.


	31. Chapter 31 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks to those taking the time to still comment! * Kikimoo – Reason Liz said she was FBI was because Anthony knew the FBI was snooping around (they all did). So, she figured he'd believe her.

If you're not reading my other fic because you don't think you'd like a vampire story, you're missing out. Give it try, you might like it. It's a great love story.

Chapter 31 - Aftermath

Three hours later, Claudia was moved to the ICU. She had made it through surgery but she was still in critical condition.

Johnny was beside himself as he sat in the family room with Gia. The Webbers had gone to the Quartermaines to sleep at Monica's invitation. Logan went with them to stand guard and Jason stayed in Elizabeth's room. There was no way he was leaving her.

It was a long night for them all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Patrick followed up with Claudia. She was awake but very weak. Patrick told them that it would probably be a few more days before they would even consider letting her go home. Jason called David and he sat with Claudia while Johnny ran back to the Towers to take a shower.

"You're a very brave woman." David said he held her hand.

Claudia squeezed his hand.

"I'm really glad that you're going to be okay."

"Me too." She said softly.

"I was really looking forward to our first date."

Claudia smiled.

She didn't stay awake for long but he still didn't leave her side. It was a miracle that she had survived the gunshot wound. Claudia had gotten very lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

James walked into Elizabeth's room.

Jason looked up and then walked with him into the hallway.

"How is she?"

"She's doing well. I can take her home later today."

James smiled. "That's great news. I'm glad everything is working out."

"Me too."

"Well, I'm leaving town today. They weren't too happy with me teaming up with you but in the end, the bad guy is dead so I guess they are happy."

Jason shifted uncomfortably. Talking in public to an FBI agent wasn't great for his reputation. "So we're good?" He asked.

"Yes. Keep your nose out of trouble Jason. I really don't want to have to come after you."

Jason nodded. "Will do."

James walked away. Jason Morgan was an interesting man. He definitely seemed to have more integrity then Sonny and was the lesser of two evils. The mob would exist no matter how many times the FBI went after them. Someone was always waiting to take the place of anyone who was discarded. It was a brutal world. In James's mind, Jason wasn't a good man. He killed people. But, he did seem to have a heart and wasn't an egotistical maniac. He just hoped the man's lethal reputation would keep the crime rate down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason carried Elizabeth into the penthouse and went upstairs to the bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Thanks for the lift."

He smiled. "Anytime. Do you want me to run you a hot bath?"

She smiled. "That would be great."

He disappeared into the bathroom and she kicked off her shoes and laid back. She was so glad to get out of the hospital. It was a hard place to get rest.

Jason sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and then held her arms out and he snuggled into her body. "When I came into that room and saw the blood on your face, my heart dropped. I can't lose you Elizabeth. You're way too important to me."

She hugged him tighter. "I made a mistake. I told Anthony that I couldn't marry Johnny because he was FBI and he lost it. It was stupid. I should have just went along with it. You could have gotten there before Claudia got shot. It's all my fault." She said as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Jason held her as she cried. "Baby, Claudia isn't going to blame you."

"I just wanted to take the focus off of her. He said he was going to kill her because she could say the marriage was made under duress. I didn't want her to get hurt and that's exactly what happened anyway."

"To be honest, I don't think it would have ended well regardless."

"She's been through so much. Her poor body might not be able to handle it."

Jason pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Elizabeth, you need to stop. This is not going to help you get better. You're exhausted. I'll take you to see Claudia tomorrow okay?"

She nodded and tried to calm herself.

"Come on. The bath will help you relax."

They sat up and Jason helped her undress and then carried her into the bathroom and placed her into the tub.

"Bubbles?" She said looking up at him.

He smiled. "Michael says they make him happy."

She chuckled. "It feels nice."

He turned on the jets and then dimmed the lights and walked out of the room and went downstairs. Seeing her so upset had made him upset. He was glad that she told him what happened though. OB knocked and then came inside with Olivia who touched Jason's arm and went straight into the kitchen. "Is she okay?"

Jason sat on the couch. "She's blaming herself for Claudia getting shot."

OB ran his hands over his face. "No matter what was said or done, that wasn't going to end well."

"That's what I told her. I think she needs to see her. So, I'll take her to the hospital tomorrow."

Jason started to smell garlic and he groaned. "That smells so damned good. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

OB grinned. "She's making some seafood pasta. It's delicious."

"You are never ever allowed to break up with her." Jason said as he salivated.

OB laughed. "Now who is using her for food?"

About ten minutes later Liz came downstairs. "Olivia is here." She said looking at the two smiling men on the couch.

"It's almost done." OB said.

Liz walked over to the couch and Jason pulled her onto his lap.

"Did you have a nice soak?"

She nodded. "It was just what I needed. And you ordered me Olivia too…."

OB chuckled. "I figured you guys would be hungry and she was worried about you. She likes to cook when she's nervous."

Liz smiled. "I've never wished nervousness on anyone but…."

Jason grinned. "I don't think you'll ever have to twist her arm to get her to cook."

Olivia came around the corner. "Okay, it's done."

Jason stood up with Liz to carry her into the kitchen.

"You know that I can walk right?"

He smiled. "I know."

They all sat down at the small table and started to eat.

Liz moaned. "Oh my God….so good."

Olivia smiled.

There wasn't much talk as everyone dug in.

"Thank you Olivia. That was so good." Jason said sitting back.

She smiled. "I'm glad it hit the spot."

"It did." Liz said.

Logan walked in. "Your parents are here."

Andrea and Jeff walked into the room. "Wow, who's the cook?"

Olivia smiled. "Me. I'm Olivia. There's plenty. Do you want some?"

"We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. Have a seat."

Andrea sat down in her seat and Jason grabbed his plate and Olivia's and put it in the sink. OB got up to help Jason clean up.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked his daughter.

He was very worried about her and the life she was choosing to lead. If she got seriously hurt, he didn't know if he could take it.

"I had a hot bath and some good food so I'm feeling a lot better."

Andrea could tell that Elizabeth had been upset. Her eyes were a little swollen. She was worried about her daughter too.

"Would you like some white wine?" Olivia asked.

"That would be lovely." Andrea said.

Jason got her a glass. "I have some beer." He said to Jeff.

"Only if you have one with me."

Once Olivia gave them a plate, OB went and got a folding chair from the closet and put it down and then pulled her onto his lap.

"This is delicious. You should open your own restaurant." Andrea said.

"Actually, that is something I've always dreamed of." Olivia said.

Jason looked at OB. "You know, the No Name is just collecting dust. It might be a good investment."

"Where is it?" She asked.

"It's on the docks where my office is." Jason said.

"I'm in." OB said.

Jason smiled. "OB, you can take her by there tomorrow and have her write up a list of what she'll need."

Olivia grinned. "This is so exciting. I can't believe it."

OB kissed her. "Anything for my girl."

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "I'm a very lucky girl."

OB looked over at Jason who smiled. It was nice seeing his enforcer happy. Olivia was good for him and he had a feeling that they'd eventually seal the deal. He could tell the way OB treated and looked at Olivia that he wouldn't give her up.

Liz smiled. She really liked Olivia and thought she was perfect for OB.

Her parents finished eating.

"Are you going back home tomorrow?"

They nodded. "If you need us to stay we will."

'It's okay. I know you need to get back."

Jason cleared his throat. "I figured maybe next week we'll head to Genoa City to get her things."

"Okay. I spoke to HR already and they know you're not coming back. You can turn in your badge and clear out your locker when you get back." Jeff said.

Liz nodded. She felt little butterflies in her stomach. It was official now. This was her home.

"Plus, I'm dying to see Jason and Dylan in the same room." Andrea said making her daughter laugh.

Jason rolled his eyes.

Olivia was curious. "Who's Dylan?"

Andrea got her phone out and then handed it to her and OB almost cursed.

"Wow, they look a lot alike." Olivia said.

"If you ever need a body double we can slap a long wig on him and we're good to go." OB said with a big grin.

Liz laughed again. "I can't even imagine Dylan being really tough. He was in the military but he's so sweet. Even when he's angry he's still too nice."

Jason groaned making her laugh louder. OB chuckled at how uncomfortable Jason was acting.

Olivia got up to take her plates but OB told her no and grabbed them. She sat back down.

"Olivia, my other daughter Sarah is getting married in October. We were probably going to have it on the Quartermaine estate. How would you like to cater it?"

Olivia's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Have you ever cooked for around one hundred people?" She asked.

Olivia chuckled. "I'm from Bensonhurst. I've fed entire neighborhoods."

Jeff grinned. "We'll pay you well. Are you in?"

Olivia smiled. "You got it. Hand me your phone."

Jeff handed it to her and she put herself in his contacts and sent a text to her phone and then handed it back.

"I'll send you a list of choices that would be appropriate and she can choose. I can hire some sous chefs to assist. This is so exciting." She said smiling.

OB grinned. He loved it when Olivia was happy. She had the best smile.

They sat around and talked for awhile and then Olivia and OB left. Elizabeth was in the kitchen alone with her parents.

"I know you're worried."

"Elizabeth…." Jeff said.

"I love him." She said firmly. "I won't leave him. Love is a risk and it's one I'm more than willing to take it. So please don't worry."

"It's what a parent does." Jeff said putting his hand over hers. "I will never stop worrying about you. We love you and want the best for you. If you feel that Jason is what's best for you then it's your choice and I will respect it but I can't ignore the danger he brings to your life. I like him, it's not that. But he can't always be there to protect you and that is what worries me."

Jason cleared his throat and walked into the room. "I understand where you're coming from. It's something I worry about too. Maybe I'm selfish, but I'm not giving her up. I love her. I'll do the best I can to protect her. You have my word." He said sitting next to Elizabeth.

Jeff sighed. "This is a lot to get used to."

"You're telling me?" Liz said making Jeff chuckle.

"Just be careful and don't fight Jason if he tells you do something." Andrea said. "You have a rebellious streak."

Liz's mouth dropped open and Jason smiled.

"Don't even try to act indignant. You know it's true." Her mother said firmly.

Liz laughed. "I promise I'll be good and listen to Jason."

"You're learning self defense by the way. I want to make sure that you know how to properly defend yourself." Jason said.

"Okay."

Jeff stood. "We better go. Our flight is early. I'll text you when we land."

Liz stood up and hugged her dad. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby."

Andrea squeezed her tightly. "I love you."

Liz savored the hug for a moment. "I love you too."

Jason stood up and Andrea gave him a big hug. "Thanks for saving her. Take care of my baby for me."

"I will."

Jeff shook hands with Jason and they left.

Liz moved into Jason's arms. "I miss them already."

They stood there for a few minutes and then the door flew open and Sage rushed into the room and threw her arms around both of them.

Liz was stunned. She pulled back from Jason and hugged her. "Sage, what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, Lorenzo and Diego walked inside.

"Oh my God." Liz said as her mouth dropped open.

"We heard what happened and Sage insisted that we come make sure you were okay." Lorenzo said before giving her hug.

Diego hugged her and spoke Spanish in her ear and Liz laughed. "Hello to you Mr. Smooth."

Jason rolled his eyes as Sage gave him a hug and then Lorenzo shook his hand.

"Come sit down." Jason said.

They all took a seat.


	32. Chapter 32 - Friendship

A/N – Thanks for the comments! GC is next then I'm winding this down. * ilovedana – lol re: Olivia. * skatiefan – Thanks! *

Chapter 32 - Friendship

Elizabeth was so happy to see the Alcazars.

"How is Claudia?" Sage asked.

"She's in stable condition but she has a long way to go." Elizabeth said softly.

Lorenzo looked over at Jason with a worried expression as they silently communicated. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "It's my fault she was shot. I made a mistake."

Lorenzo tipped her face so she was looking up at him. "It wasn't your fault. This was all on Anthony. Don't let him win. Don't go into a dark place."

She let out a sob and Lorenzo pulled her into his arms. "Shhhhh. It will all be okay. I promise." He said trying to sooth her.

Sage rubbed her back. "It's okay Elizabeth. You did the best you could."

Jason's heart ached listening to her cry. Finally Liz pulled back. "Sorry for crying all over you."

Lorenzo smiled. "It's okay."

"He has like thirty of those suits in his closet anyway." Diego said smirking.

Liz laughed as she wiped her face and then sat next to Jason and he put his arm around her. He was glad that the Alcazars were here and supporting Elizabeth.

"How long are you staying?"

"We'll be here for a while. I had the house opened up. I figured Elizabeth might need some friends." Lorenzo said.

"Thank you. I missed all of you." She said smiling. "Where's Luis?"

"He'll be here in a few days." Sage said.

Lorenzo stood up. "It's getting late. Can we see you tomorrow?"

Liz nodded. "Definitely."

Sage hugged her once more and then followed her uncle and brother out of the house.

Jason pulled Elizabeth onto her lap. "You alright baby?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you more."

She smiled. It was something her father always said to her. "Let's go to bed."

He stood up with her in his arms and made his way up the stairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was after midnight when Ronnie walked into the Zacchara house and went into the study. He had purposely avoided that shit show when Anthony took Liz because he knew it wouldn't end well. He had tracked her and had their computer geek check out the parents. When he found out they were leaving town, he knew where they needed to be to take her. It was brilliant really. Jason had several guards around her but he had made sure that his men had more fire power.

He needed to get in and out of the mansion fast. The town was buzzing with FBI agents and there was no way he was going to jail for some crazy bullshit. He opened the safe and stuffed some money in his bag and then slipped out. What he didn't know is that he was being followed.

He got into his car and drove out of town and pulled into a hotel about a half hour outside of town. When he went into the lobby, Luis went around back and parked. He put on some gloves and a hat and grabbed his bag and swiped a card that he knew wouldn't work in the door reader.

Ronnie came up behind him and Luis jumped. "Sorry man."

"Fucking card isn't working."

Ronnie held his out. "Allow me."

"Thanks."

They moved inside and Luis went to the room across from Ronnie's and fumbled with his bags and as soon as Ronnie got the door up, Luis went on the attack.

They struggled as they fell to the floor just inside the room and Luis began to stab Ronnie over and over. And right before he was about to slit Ronnie's throat, a shot rang out and struck him. He growled and knocked the gun away and stabbed him in heart. Luis got up quickly and got some towels from the bathroom and placed them on Ronnie to prevent him from bleeding on the carpet. It was probably a futile attempt but he figured he'd at least attempt to minimize the damage.

He grabbed his phone. "Lo."

"Luis? Where are you?"

"I'm shot."

"What?" He said standing up. "Who?"

"Ronnie. He's dead but I need a doctor and a cleanup crew." He rattled off the address."

"We'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason groaned as he picked up his phone. "What?"

"Jason, it's Lorenzo. Luis killed Ronnie and he needs a cleanup crew and a doctor?"

"Where?"

"That dive off of route 38. He's in room 14."

"Go to the clinic on 4th street. I'll go get Luis and send some men."

"Thank you."

Jason was stunned as he called OB and explained the situation.

"I'll call David on the way over."

Elizabeth got up and started getting dressed before Jason hung up the phone.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Luis needs us. I can assist David. Let's go."

Jason jumped out of bed. "You can't be a part of this. I don't want these kinds of things to touch you."

She started putting her shoes on. "Well, sometimes they will. I consider Luis my friend. So, hurry up."

He didn't have time to argue with her so he threw on his clothes and shoes and they raced across town.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got there, the men were carrying out Ronnie's body.

"Can't say I'm sad to see him go." Jason muttered as he went inside.

Liz raced into the room and ran over to Luis who was sitting at a table. "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked while gritting his teeth.

"You need help. Can you walk?"

He nodded as he held the towel over his arm. Jason assisted him into the car and then they took off.

Liz checked it. "It didn't go through."

Luis grunted. "It's good to see you again."

Liz shook her head. "It would have been better if you weren't bleeding all over Jason's car seats."

Jason looked in the rear view mirror and caught the smirk on Luis's face.

"I had to make sure you were safe."

She stopped and looked at him. "You killed him for me?"

"For all of you. You've been through enough." He said quietly.

Liz stared at him for a moment and then made a crazy face. "Do I thank you for that like you just gave me some flowers? Perhaps I should get you a gift or take you out to dinner."

Luis chuckled and then grimaced as she pressed down on his wound.

"Seriously, can you take backup next time at least?"

"No time." He muttered as his head lolled backwards.

"Don't you dare pass out on me Luis. Look at me." She yelled.

Jason looked up again. His girl was not playing.

Luis's eyes slightly opened. "Were you always this bossy?"

Jason chuckled and Elizabeth turned her head slightly. "Don't make me come up there. How long?"

"Another five minutes." Jason said.

"Honestly Luis, Sage needs you." She said softening her tone.

"She has Lo."

"But she still needs her father. You have to be more careful."

He grimaced again. "Okay….will try." He said before hissing as Jason went over a bump.

"Sorry."

Liz looked into his eyes and brushed his cheek with her hand. "Thank you for caring and wanting to make things safe for me. I just don't like to see you hurt." She said quietly.

"Sage needs you too." He said softly. "She looks up to you."

Liz smiled. "I like her a lot too."

Jason parked the car and Lorenzo opened the door as David pushed a gurney close to the car. They got Luis out and Liz followed them inside. She helped hook Luis up to monitors and cut off his shirt.

"Have you been doing crunches?" Liz asked with a smirk.

"You are just saucy tonight." Luis said with a grin.

"I need to get that bullet out." David said. "What's your blood type?"

"O."

David disappeared and came back with a bag of blood and hung it. "Get ready for surgery in the next room." He told Liz.

She went into the next room and scrubbed, put on some scrubs and then started to clean her hands again. David gave Luis some medication to knock him out and then walked into the room and scrubbed as well and then they went back into the other room as Lorenzo and Jason waited outside.

Diego rushed inside with Sage. "Were is he?" Sage asked.

"He's in surgery." Lorenzo said standing up as Sage hugged him tightly.

She cried. "He has to be okay."

"He will be. They'll take good care of him." Jason said calmly.

She sat down next to him and then Lorenzo sat on the other side and they both held her hand.

About an hour later, David came out and Sage stood up. "How is he?"

"He's stable. I got the bullet out. He got lucky. It nicked an artery but he'll be fine."

"Thank you." Lorenzo said.

"Elizabeth is getting him settled and monitoring him. I'll stay with him tonight. We should be able to move him to your house in the morning."

Liz interrupted him. "David, could you come with me please?"

He rushed back inside.

"His blood pressure is a little too high."

David did some checking and made some adjustments and his pulse went back to normal after a few minutes.

Liz smiled. "You're very good at what you do."

He smiled. "So are you. I think we'll make a great team."

Liz felt good. Luis had made a huge sacrifice for her and even though she had teased him, she was grateful that she was safer for it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Jason was already up and working out with Milo.

"Jason, with your permission, I'd like to be on Liz rotation."

"Really?"

He nodded. "She's easy going and I can stomach the clinic."

Jason chuckled. "Are you sure? There will probably be lots of germy people there."

"There's always a mask."

"Are you sure?" Jason liked Milo and he knew that he missed his brother. Max would rotate on the island but right now Sonny was used to him so it made sense that he stayed close.

"Yeah. Do you think she would be okay with that?"

"I've never heard her complain about any of you guys. I was thinking about maybe having you and Logan on her."

"Logan and I get along."

"Alright, I'll take it into consideration. I think I'm going to keep Enzo on Michael. He's good with him."

"Who are you putting on Carly?" Milo asked as he changed the weight on the machine for Jason.

"I was thinking Marco. He's young and could keep up with her. Besides, he's a freak and likes to shop." Jason said before pushing the bar up slowly.

Milo chuckled. "That is true."

Liz looked into the room and smiled at Jason's body. "Alright you two, we need to go see Claudia."

Jason rested the weights on the bar and then sat up. Milo threw him a towel.

He smiled at his girl. "I'll jump in the shower."

Hearing someone knock, she ran downstairs and opened the door. "Hey." She said smiling.

Diego handed her some hot chocolate. "The guys said you liked it."

"Thanks." She said sipping it. "Yum."

Sage walked in behind him. "We decided to come with you to GH. David called and he's doing some tests and then we can pick Luis up afterwards."

Liz smiled. "Perfect, that way I can get him settled in."

"I think he got shot so you could take care of him." Diego said wryly.

Liz chuckled. "Very funny. Don't say that in front of Jason though."

Sage chuckled. "I love how jealous he is of you."

"So, you still seeing Eddie?"

Sage shrugged. "Here and there."

Liz was surprised. "I thought you were all hot and bothered for him."

"He's okay but I don't like his friends."

Liz smiled. "Well, maybe you can work it so you don't have to be around them so much."

She rolled her eyes. "They are joined at the hip. I want to know I come first."

"That's right because you deserve it." Jason said as he came down the stairs.

Sage smiled. "You sure you don't have a younger brother?"

Jason pretended to think. "No, but I have a cousin you might like. He has hair issues. Maybe you can help him."

Sage made a face. "Is it like growing where it shouldn't?"

Liz laughed as Jason tilted his head and tried to picture what she was thinking. "No, it's just a little wild."

"He needs product." Liz said chuckling. "Tracy said he's home for the summer."

"Well then, I will expect an introduction."

Jason looked ill and Sage was confused.

"He's just upset because that will mean he'll have to spend time with his family." Liz said.

"Are they that bad?"

"You have no idea." Jason muttered. "Let's go troops."

They went down to the SUV and Jason drove them to G.H.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia had been stable so they were allowed to come in two at a time.

"Hey." Liz said softly as Claudia slightly smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit but I'm happy to see you."

Liz sat down next to the bed and grabbed her hand.

Jason walked in and smiled. "It's good to see you conscious."

Claudia smiled. "Very funny."

"I was so worried about you." Liz said softly trying not to cry.

Claudia looked up at Jason with concern and then back down at Liz. "Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry. This was all my fault."

Claudia gasped and then swallowed hard. "You did nothing wrong."

"I lied and it made him mad. If I had just played along…" She said as tears flowed down her face.

"You did one of the most brave things I have ever seen. Besides Johnny, no one has ever stood up for me like you did. When he said he was going to kill me, you didn't even hesitate. And with that said, I never want you to do that again." She said firmly.

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"My life is not worth you risking yours for." Claudia said choking back her tears. "I know what you were trying to do but what happened between me and my father was destiny. It was ten fucking years in the making. When I saw you fall to the floor I nearly lost my mind. I've never had a friend like you before. I'm just damaged goods but you are so special Elizabeth." She said fully crying.

Jason put his hand around Elizabeth's and Claudia. "Claudia, I need you to calm down okay. Your blood pressure is going up."

David ran into the room. "What's wrong?"

He looked over at Elizabeth's tear stained face and then at Claudia's.

A nurse walked in. "Ms. Zacchara needs to rest."

Liz stood up and hugged Claudia and then stepped aside.

Jason brushed the hair off Claudia's face and leaned down. "I don't want to ever hear you say that you are damaged goods or don't matter. You saved her and yourself. What you did was brave; coming all the way to Port Charles to face what your father did to you. When they tried to take her you refused to let her go. I will never be able to thank you for that. So, we are never going to have this conversation again. You're stuck with us so deal." He said with a slight smirk as Claudia laughed and cried at the same time.

She watched them walk away. "I'm very lucky you know that?" She said looking up at David.

He smiled. "That you are."


	33. Chapter 33 – Doppelganger

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

I decided there was just no way to avoid all the other character reactions to Jason in G.C. So, I'm going all out. If you don't watch the show, I've put clues in so you know who is who. I'm fast-forwarding next chapter and that will be all. I feel like by the time I get towards a certain point in a fic, I lose people so seems like that's been happening and it was a good time to end it.

Chapter 33 – Doppelganger

They picked up Luis and went back to Lorenzo's house. Elizabeth got him settled.

"I'm fine Elizabeth." He murmured.

"Of course you are because I am taking care of you." She said adjusting his blankets.

Sage walked in with some soup.

"Soup? What am I five?"

Liz chuckled. "You are not allowed solid foods yet and we have to keep your strength up."

Luis groaned.

"Daddy you are like the worse patient ever."

Lorenzo walked in the room. "Jason had to run out but he'll be back in a while."

He chuckled at the look on his brother's face after the first spoonful of liquid.

"You are such a drama queen." Liz said as she watched Sage shovel in some more.

Luis finally finished and looked over at them. "If you're done torturing me, I'm going back to sleep."

Liz smirked. "There's always tomorrow."

He groaned as his daughter laughed at him. He may be grumpy but he was glad they were all there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason picked up Elizabeth and they went back to the penthouse. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"We're flying to Wisconsin tomorrow afternoon."

Liz squealed. "Really?"

Jason smiled. "Yup. I arranged everything with your parents."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We're staying at the athletic club. I figured it would be easier since your apartment needs to be packed."

"Cool. You'll like it there and it has a gym."

"Great, com e help me pack. I won't have time tomorrow."

Liz ran up the steps with a huge smile on her face. Jason followed her up and was surprised when she handed him a package.

"I was going to give that to you in front of someone else, but I decided I couldn't wait."

Jason looked at her curiously and then carefully unwrapped it. She watched him grin and then laugh as he held the best boyfriend ever plaque. "I am hanging this up in my office."

Liz smiled. "Good, because everyone should know how great you are." She said before kissing him.

"Thank you for appreciating me."

"Always."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next afternoon, they headed for the private jet and flew to Genoa City along with two guards who would shadow them. Jason didn't have any enemies in Wisconsin, but he wasn't going to take a chance. Andrea picked them up at the airport and took them to the hotel. The guards rented an SUV and met them there.

They went inside and checked in.

"You guys could have stayed with us you know." Andrea said. "But, I do remember what it was like to be young and in love."

Liz smiled. "Are we eating here?"

She nodded. "Yes. I need to go over to the hospital. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure. Do you want to stay here or go with? I just need to fill out some forms."

"I guess I can hang out here."

Liz kissed him. "We won't be long."

He watched them leave and then decided to go downstairs and have a beer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stitch saw Elizabeth and smiled. "Hey."

She grinned. "Hey yourself."

He hugged her. "Welcome back. Are you staying for long?"

The fact that she had given notice was known by everyone.

"I'll be here a few days and then I'm moving to New York." Liz said.

"Well, I hope things work out for you there. We'll miss you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked up to the bar and was handed a drink.

He noticed someone staring at him as he took a swig. "Is there something wrong?"

Nikki's mouth dropped open. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason Morgan. Who are you?"

"Nikki Newman. You look remarkably like my son."

Jason sighed. "So I've heard."

Her husband Victor walked up behind her. "Is everything okay sweetheart?" He looked up at Jason and was stunned. "Please tell me that you didn't have twins." He mumbled.

"No—I—Victor." She said stumbling. "I did not have twins. It's just a remarkable coincidence."

Their daughter Victoria walked up. "You know, you shouldn't leave a pregnant lady to her own devices. I ate your dessert dad."

She looked up and her mouth dropped open.

"I know, I look like Dylan." Jason said quietly.

"I mean, there are differences but damn, it's uncanny."

Elizabeth walked in and saw the crowd around Jason. "Shit." She muttered walking over there. "Hey babe." She said softly.

"Hi Liz." Victoria said. "We were just staring at your boyfriend."

Liz chuckled. "I know. It's kind of freaky isn't it?"

"You're telling me." Nikki said. "Well, I guess we've made you feel uncomfortable enough. Have a nice night."

Jason nodded as they walked away.

"I'm sorry about that. Maybe we can get you some dark sunglasses and a hat."

Jason chuckled. "I can put up with it for a few days. At first I was scared that she was hitting on me."

Liz laughed. "That would be just….ewwwww…..Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz let Jason into her apartment. "This was my place." She said looking around.

Jason smiled. It was so Elizabeth. "I like it."

There were boxes stacked up everywhere.

"Looks like my mom packed up most of my things. Whatever I'm not taking, I'm going to just give it to charity." She said walking into her bedroom.

"Well, since we don't have much to do." He said pushing her onto the bed.

She grinned. "Jason Morgan, you are insatiable."

"Only for you." He muttered as he started to kiss her.

Liz moaned and reached for the button of his jeans but Jason pinned her arms down and flicked his tongue over her neck making her sigh his name.

He pulled back long enough to get her shirt and bra off and take off his t-shirt. "God you're beautiful." He said softly before sucking her nipple. She shuddered and goose pimples peppered her body. Jason reached down and pushed into her wetness and moaned as he felt her grip his fingers. He began to thrust and Elizabeth began to move her hips against his hand as she clutched his hair. "Jason…uhhhhh." She moaned as Jason went faster. And when her body tensed, he replaced his fingers with his mouth and hummed. Elizabeth shattered as she screamed his name.

Feeling her start to relax, he pulled back and quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes. He was so hard for her that he had almost came just listening to her cries. He flipped her over and grabbed her hips. "You ready for me baby?"

"Yes." She hissed.

Jason lined himself up, causing her to tremble and then snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt as Liz grunted. "I want it hard Jason." She demanded.

He groaned and began to thrust slowly; almost pulling out before burying himself again and Liz was going crazy. "Harder."

He loved to hear her beg. She was moaning so loud and after a few more long strokes, he couldn't help himself and started to slam into her tight core as Liz yelled her approval.

"Make me come." She yelled as Jason picked up the pace. There was no way he could hold out much longer so he bent forward and reached around and rubbed her clit. He pushed her lower and began to jackhammer and that is when Liz lost it. Her passion filled cries filled the room as she squeezed him like a vice, forcing him to come with a roar.

They fell onto the bed in a passion haze and held each other tightly.

"I've never made love before in this bed." She said softly.

Jason kissed her. "Then I'm glad it was me and not some Stitch character."

Liz laughed. "I saw him today."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"You're so hot when you're jealous."

"That's because your mine Elizabeth; don't ever forget that."

She shivered. "We better get it the shower or we'll be late for dinner."

He got up and walked into the bathroom as Liz perused his body and she thought anywhere with him is home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They went back to the hotel and changed and went downstairs. Lily showed them to a table and tried not to stare at Jason.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said.

Faith, Dylan's niece, ran over to the table and stared at Jason. "Dylan, why do you have a wig on?"

Liz chuckled.

Sharon and Nick walked over. "Hi. Sorry about that." Sharon said staring at Jason.

He chuckled. "Hi and no I'm not related to Dylan."

Faith looked at him skeptically.

Nick smirked. "I guess you've been getting that a lot. I'm Nikolas Newman, Dylan's brother."

Jason shook his hand. "Jason Morgan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Not a problem." Jason said smiling at Faith who shyly smiled back.

Andrea and Jeff sat down. "Hey, I take it you're a hit around here."

Jason smiled. "Apparently so."

Nick had texted Dylan to get over to the club. He was with his father Paul, so Nick told him to bring him too.

They placed their order and were having drinks when Liz looked up and saw Dylan and grinned. She stood up and Dylan pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug much to Jason's chagrin.

"Dylan, it's so good to see you." She said pulling back.

"You look beautiful. How have you been?" He asked curiously.

She chuckled. "Hi Paul." She said quickly. "I'm great. Things are finally starting to settle down."

"Good. Are you back for good?"

"Actually, I'm moving to New York."

Dylan was shocked. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." He said a little sadly. "I'll miss having you around."

"Dylan, this is my boyfriend Jason." She said gesturing towards him.

Jason stood up. "Hello."

Paul gasped.

Dylan shook Jason's hand with his mouth dropped open. Jason however still didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, they resembled each other but he would never be caught dead in flannel.

Paul studied Jason for a moment. He carried himself differently than Dylan and his hair was a lot longer. He looked more muscular too, but their eyes were so similar it was uncanny.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt. Are you moving too?" He asked Andrea and Jeff.

"No, we're staying here for now." Andres said smiling.

"You should stop into Crimson Lights tomorrow. It would be nice to find out what happened. We were all very worried." Dylan said.

"I will and thank you for helping my parents."

"That's what friends are for." Dylan said smiling. He looked at Jason one more time and then left.

Andrea put her phone away. She had taken a picture and forwarded it to Elizabeth.

Jason sat back down. "I'm kind of glad to get that over with."

Andrea smiled.

"You don't mind if we go over there and hang out tomorrow do you?" Liz asked.

Jason made a funny face causing her to laugh. She leaned over and kissed him. "Only you." She said softly as Jason smiled.

They had dinner and Jason decided to go down to the gym and work out for a little bit. It helped him relax.

He had just finished doing some bench presses when Ashley and Abby walked in.

"Damn." Abby muttered.

Ashley chuckled. "He is hot."

Jason sat up and Abby gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"He looks just like Nick's brother."

Ashley hadn't met Dylan yet. "If you say so."

Abby walked over to Jason who was resting in between reps. "Hi, I'm Abby."

"Jason."

"Are you new in town?"

Jason nodded. "I'm here to pack up my girlfriend's apartment."

Abby pouted which made Ashley chuckle. "Oh. If you don't mind me asking, who is your girlfriend?"

"Elizabeth Webber."

They were interrupted by Dylan and Stitch. Ashley and Stich's eyes grew wide as they noted the resemblance.

"You mind if we stagger?" Dylan asked.

Jason nodded and got up. "Sure."

Dylan took his place.

"You want me to remove some weight?"

"Yeah." Dylan said.

Jason took off ten pounds on each side and spotted Dylan as he did several reps.

Stitch stood next to him. "So, you're with Elizabeth?"

Jason looked up at him. "Yeah, is that a problem?" He asked with a glare.

Abby bit her lip as she pedaled. "He is so freaking hot." She whispered to Ashley who really couldn't argue.

"No, not at all." He said. "If she's happy, I'm happy."

Elizabeth walked in and was surprised to see Dylan and Jason working out together. She climbed on the bike next to Abby.

"You are one lucky woman." Abby said.

Liz grinned. "He is to die for isn't he?" She asked as she watched Jason's muscles flex.

"Where did you find him?"

Liz laughed. "That is a long story but the most important part is that I did."

Jason glanced up at Elizabeth and gave her such a smoldering look that she shuddered.

"Damn." Abby said. "Is it getting hot in here?"

Ashley laughed. "You my daughter really need to find a boyfriend."

They worked out for another half hour and then Jason walked over to her. "I was thinking about getting in the pool."

Liz was surprised. "I don't think I have a suit."

"You can buy one poolside. Just charge it to the room." Abby said.

Liz smiled. "Then in that case, let's go."

They went and got a suit and then took a quick shower and changed. When they got to the pool Abby was there. There was no way she was going to miss seeing Jason without a shirt. She may not be able to touch but she certainly could look. Liz was surprised how many people were there. She never hung out at the hotel.

They looked for an empty seat and Abby waved them over.

Jason put his towel down and then took off his shirt and walked to the pool and dove in.

Avery stood there staring at him as Joe tried to get her attention. "I'm sorry. He just looks so much like Dylan."

Joe rolled his eyes.

Liz jumped in and Jason pulled her into him and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to do a few more laps and then we're going upstairs and I'm taking you in the shower." He whispered in her ear.

Liz bit her lip. "Hurry."

Jason took off and Liz got out and sat down.

"Why are you down here and not upstairs?" Abby asked making Liz laugh.

Jason got out of the pool and walked towards them and there wasn't a female in the place looking away. Liz handed him a towel and he dried off the best he could. "You ready?"

Liz stood up. "Later Abby."

"Later." Abby said smirking.

Avery stood up and blocked their path. "Elizabeth, I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Avery." She said glaring at her.

Jason stepped around her pulling Elizabeth along with him and Avery just stood there shocked.

Joe just shook his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they went to the coffee house to meet her parents. While she chatted with Dylan, Jason went outside and made some calls.

"So, I heard about you and Avery."

Dylan looked down at his coffee. "It's been hard for me but maybe it was for the best."

Liz nodded. "I really hope you find someone really special Dylan. You deserve it."

He smiled. "Thank you Elizabeth." He said silently wishing it could be her.

"You know, I used to have the biggest crush on you." She said smiling.

Dylan tilted his head. "Really?"

Liz chuckled. "Yes. I had very bad dreams where I plotted Avery's demise."

Dylan grinned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dylan, you were with Avery. There was no way I would have interfered in your relationship."

"Why tell me now?"

"Because I wanted to show you that you are very special and there are plenty of women in this city who would be happy to walk by your side. Don't give up on love okay?"

Dylan sighed. "Do you love him Elizabeth?"

"With all of my heart."

Jason walked in and sat down. "You know, I'm a coffee importer."

"Really?"

Jason nodded. "Why don't I send you a few samples? People swear by my coffee."

Jeff walked up. "He's right. I'm going through withdrawals already."

Liz looked up at her dad and smiled.

"That would be very nice of you." Dylan said standing up. "I better get back to work."

Jeff sat down. "Well, are you guys taking off tonight?"

Liz nodded.

"I'm really going to miss you." Jeff said softly.

"Me too."

Jason cleared his throat. "You know that you and Andrea are more than welcome to visit anytime you want to."

Jeff smiled. "Thank you."

Andrea touched her daughter's hand and squeezed it. "The deliverymen will come get your things in a few days."

"Thanks for taking care of that for me mom. I really appreciate it. I'm going to miss this place." Liz said emotionally.

Jason sighed. He knew that eventually this move would hit Elizabeth and she'd realize what she was leaving. She was changing her life for him and while he was appreciative, he also wanted to make sure that she would be happy.

They all got up and Dylan gave her one last hug. They headed to her apartment to make sure everything was clearly marked for charity or Port Charles. Elizabeth took one last look around. "Bye." She said softly before flicking off the light switch. It was time to go home.


	34. Chapter 34 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and comments! It's been a great ride! Glad you like the YR interaction! * Leeleelayla – darnit all could have had Mariah make some funny comments I just wasn't thinking! Oh well. * Dreamlover – lol re: soup * bajangirlz – Thank you! * Guest – I love his freakishly blue eyes lol * maryrose – lol * kikimoo – Hate Avery! * vlalita - lol

Chapter 34 - Epilogue

Sarah's Wedding

Elizabeth danced with Jason as they lovingly gazed at each other. It had been a beautiful day. AJ and Sarah were now married and she was so happy for them. Nothing felt better than to be in Jason's arms. It was her favorite place. She was so in love with him that most of the time she could barely see straight. Port Charles had truly become her home.

Morgan Industries was doing very well. Jason was limiting any illegal activity and trying to go as legit as possible. Francis was his partner and was turning out to be a great boss. The five families were still using the docks and as long as they could move their goods they were fine with it. Johnny and Gia were still dating and very happy. Claudia and Johnny were running the family business and doing well. The clinic was very successful and Elizabeth was happy working with David. Monica and Alan had gotten involved and donated time and also the family donated money. David and Claudia were very hot together and very happy. The No Name had been renamed Olivia's and it was booked to full capacity every night. Olivia changed the menu often. Her and OB were crazy in love and made a great team.

Michael was doing great and loved school. Sonny was continuing to get therapy and Michael had spent some time with him before school had started. She had spoken to him a few times and it had gone well. Carly had ended up being the wedding planner for Sarah and had done a wonderful job. She and Jason had a talk and they were slowly mending fences. And the Quartermaines had for the most part been on their best behavior. The Alcazars came to visit every couple of months. Sage and Elizabeth always spoke a few times a week. And Lorenzo and Carly had started to hit it off.

The music stopped suddenly and AJ grabbed the mike. "Well, before me and my lovely bride blow this shindig for warmer weather, I wanted to leave her with one last beautiful memory. Feel free to continue partying, the night is still young." He said smiling before pulling his bride over to where Jason and Elizabeth stood.

"You're on brother." AJ said.

Elizabeth was confused she looked up at Jason who was looking at her with so much love in his eyes that she held her breath.

He went down to one knee and Elizabeth gasped as Sarah squealed.

"Elizabeth Corinthos Webber, you have always taken my breath away. I don't know how I ever functioned without you. I live every day to make you happy—to watch your beautiful smile light up our life. I want to spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing you."

Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face but a huge smile graced it as well.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as a tear fell down his face as well.

"Yes." She said loudly as everyone cheered wildly.

He opened a box and there was a stunning Diamond and Ruby engagement ring. Elizabeth's hand shook as Jason slid the gorgeous ring onto her finger and then he stood and she grabbed his head and pulled it down and laid a kiss on him that made everyone cheer loudly.

Andrea and Jeff gave them both hugs. Sarah grabbed her sister. "I'm so happy for you." She said before squeezing her tightly.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Liz said laughing as Sarah dragged her into the middle of the dance floor. She yelled for the DJ and Jason and AJ stood back and watched them dance. A few other bridesmaids and friends joined them.

"They are beautiful." AJ said smiling.

"Yes, they are and who would have thought they would give us two lugs a chance." Jason said.

AJ sighed. "I wouldn't have. We are very lucky."

"I can't argue with that."

Edward pushed Lila over. "Congratulations." He said smiling.

Jason smiled. "Thank you grandfather."

Lila held out her arms and Jason hugged her and gave her a kiss. "She is definitely a keeper." She whispered in his ear.

"Don't I know it."

Liz ran up to Jason and dragged him into the center of the dance floor as everyone clapped.

"Elizabeth…" He whined.

She gave him a sultry look and started dancing around him.

"You're killing me."

She grabbed his hips and moved them while her hips swayed seductively. Surprising her, he grabbed her hand and twirled her around and then dipped her as everyone cheered. And then he pulled her up and kissed her and picked her up. "We're out of here." He said loudly as everyone laughed and clapped.

AJ picked up Sarah and followed them as his wife laughed in his arms. It was a perfect day and she couldn't wait to get him back to the cottage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

OB plopped down in a chair across from Jason at one of the tables at Olivia's. "Do you know why she asked us to meet her here?"

Jason shook his head. "I have no idea."

Carly waltzed in. "Hey guys."

OB moved over. They were both surprised to see her. Even though her and Jason were getting along, she usually gave him a lot of space.

She sat down and chuckled at the look on their faces. "Before you even ask, I can't tell you. You'll have to wait until she gets here."

Carly and Elizabeth had grown a lot closer.

Claudia walked in and sat next to Carly. Jason was perplexed. Gia came in followed by Johnny, David, Francis, Diane, Tracy, and Monica.

Elizabeth hurried into the office and laughed at Jason's face. "Hey." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. Carly, Claudia, and I have been very busy and we're going to need all of your help."

Jason leaned forward giving Elizabeth all of his attention.

"Most of you know that Sonny gave me a sizable trust and I've been trying to figure out what I want to do with it. The more I thought about it, the answer just leapt out at me and I've made a decision. I'm starting a non-profit for families of people with mental disorders. Too many times families are ill equipped to handle it and are at a loss. I wanted to do something to help them. There will be a hotline they can call as well as a physical office they can come to. They can receive counseling on what their next step should be and financial aid will be offered to those who can't afford to get help."

Carly cleared her throat. "I had no idea what to do about Sonny and the coddling of him went on way to long and ended up hurting us all."

"This is a big undertaking." Diane said.

"It is and I will need help that is where all of you will come in. I need ideas, a business plan, and creative ways to get funding. I want to hold a gala where all the proceeds will go to the new clinic. There is office space adjacent to David's medical clinic and I'm going to try and lease it."

"I'll help with the business plan." Tracy said.

"I can talk to some of my associates and get ideas from them. I can also help with the gala." Monica said.

"Thank you both." Elizabeth said.

"I'll give you free legal services." Diane said.

Jason's mouth dropped open.

Diane smirked. "Shut it Morgan."

"God knows that we grew up with mental illness. Whatever we can do we will including donating money and time." Johnny said as Claudia nodded in agreement.

"We'll all help Elizabeth." Olivia said.

Liz wiped a tear away. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. I've grown to love my little brother and I know he misses his dad. It didn't have to be that way. This is my way of trying to turn something that was ugly into something positive."

Jason leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Elizabeth had such a big heart.

Diane smiled. "Well let's get this planning started."

Liz smiled and passed out some paperwork she had gathered. She looked at all her friends and was thankful for them all. She wanted to make the gala epic.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One week before the gala.

Jason and Milo finished their crunches and looked over at Claudia.

"You disgust me." Claudia said to both of them.

Jason grinned. "What does Milo always say? Don't be a hater."

Milo grinned. It always cracked him up when Jason used slang. It was just so wrong.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

"I am." Jason said grinning.

Gia collapsed back on the mat. "I hate crunches. Why can't someone invent a machine that can work out your muscles while you just lay there."

"They have but they don't work." Milo said. "Besides, this way, you get the joy of knowing that you got your six pack with blood, sweat, and tears."

"I'll show you a six pack, right before I hit you over the head with it." Olivia said as OB cracked up.

"Baby, I think you look perfect. You don't even need to be here." OB said sweetly.

Jason groaned. "You're such a kiss ass."

"You've been slacking since you got that damn plaque." OB said. "Olivia told me that I'm the best boyfriend ever."

Olivia grinned. "That you are baby."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe that is true."

"What?" OB yelled not believing that Jason admitted it.

"I'm the best fiancé ever now." Jason said smiling.

Liz laughed. "That is true."

"Men." Claudia muttered.

Gia smiled. "I just can't wait to see all of you on stage getting auctioned off."

Milo chuckled. "Georgie said that Mac threatened to bid for Jason and he was going to make him pick up trash off the side of the interstate."

OB laughed.

Jason glared at Milo. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Liz grinned. She already had a pretty good idea who was going to bid on Jason and win.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Gala

The Port Charles Mental Illness Gala was in full swing. Sonny was actually watching the festivities via satellite. He was so proud of Elizabeth. The auctioning had begun. The only terms was to keep activities above board and there was a three hour time limit that the person auctioned had to spend with the winner.

Jason was first.

"Alright, we have businessman Jason Morgan. He's engaged, sorry ladies." OB said smirking. "He's successful, I guess you could say handsome, and he loves riding his motorcycles. Who would like to start the bidding off?"

Mac smirked. "One Thousand dollars." He yelled. Jason's mouth dropped open and Elizabeth almost spit out her drink from laughing.

OB chuckled. "That's one thousand from the police commissioner and hopefully it won't involve handcuffs."

Jason glared at him.

"Two Thousand." Lila called out.

Jason smiled at her.

"Must suck having your grandmother bail you out." OB quipped. "Anyone else?"

"Three Thousand with the handcuffs" Liz called out as everyone laughed and cheered.

Jason grinned.

"One million dollars." Someone called out.

The place had gone completely quiet.

"Who said that?" OB asked.

"I did." Edward said walking forward with a grin.

Jason groaned.

OB grinned. "Sold for one million dollars."

Everyone stood up and clapped. Jason looked over at Elizabeth who was laughing. It was a total setup.

"Edward what in the world?" Lila said.

"He's going to spend three hours with me at ELQ if it kills him." Edward said proudly.

Tracy laughed loudly.

Several other people were auctioned off. Olivia went for 100k. Jason was the high bidder so she could cook for him and Elizabeth. Even Francis sold for 1k, to Epiphany who had thought he was rather hot when he had put everyone in their place the day Jason had went into the hospital. He had been surprised he was being included but he didn't know that Epiphany had put in the request with Liz. It was now Liz's turn to be on the hot seat.

"This beautiful philanthropist is engaged to Jason Morgan but don't let that deter you. His glare is worse than his bite."

Liz chuckled.

"Not only is she smart and talented, but she also has a heart of gold. Who will make the first bid?"

"Ten thousand." Jason called out.

"Twenty." Edward yelled.

"Thirty." Jeff yelled.

Liz smiled at her dad.

"Fifty." Jason said.

"One Hundred Grand." A gentlemen said holding his phone to his ear.

Jason immediately was on edge. It could be anyone on the phone and there was no way in hell some stranger who could be an enemy was going to get his girl. "Five Hundred." He yelled.

Everyone gasped.

Carly leaned over and whispered in Jason's ear and he turned and looked at her with surprise.

"Okay, is that the final bid?"

The gentlemen stood up. "One million dollars."

Elizabeth gasped. "What?" She muttered before looking over at her fiance who she couldn't believe was not responding. "Jason?"

OB tilted his head and looked at Jason. "Seriously?" He asked. "And you call yourself the world's best fiancé." He said shaking his head. "Sold for one million dollars."

Elizabeth's feet were glued to the floor. She was stunned.

The lights went out and the screen behind her lit up and there he was with his dimples in full display. "Hello Elizabeth. I hope you don't mind that I bid on you. I just missed you and wanted to see you. You don't have to come but I would like it if you would. I couldn't be more proud of you. When Carly told me what you were planning, I was amazed that you would do all of this. For those of you who don't know, I suffer from bipolar disorder. It went untreated for a long time and it blew apart my family. I'm getting help now but it was a long painful road to get here. This non-profit will get help to families who don't know where to turn. So, please consider giving your time or money. There have been so many shootings and unnecessary deaths in this country because people are suffering mentally and not getting treatment for it. This work is important. Thank you for attending tonight." Sonny said earnestly.

Everyone clapped. Elizabeth wiped the tears off her face. She had never expected Sonny to say all of that but she was proud of him too.

OB stepped up. "Thank you Sonny. Alright, we have a great DJ tonight so I expect to see all of you on the dance floor."

Jason stood up and made his way to Elizabeth's side. "Are you okay?"

She threw her arms around him. "Yes."

Dominic walked up to them. The five families had thrown their support in and made sizeable donations. "Congratulations on a successful fundraiser."

Liz smiled. "Thank you so much for attending and for your more than generous donation."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure. Have a great evening."

Jason shook hands with him and turned back to his girl. "So do you want to go visit Sonny?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll go for a few days after Christmas."

"Okay, we'll start planning it."

They got interrupted and Jason sat back and watched his girl in action for a while before they shared a dance. Her dreams were coming true and he was happy to do whatever he could to help her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jason looked over at his wife who was holding Olivia and OB's daughter Alannah. It had been a surprise pregnancy but their friends couldn't be happier. Now OB just needed to put a ring on it. It was already purchased. He just wanted it to be perfect when he asked her.

Jason put a plate down in front of her. "You need to eat."

She smiled. "I am eating for two."

Jason smiled. Elizabeth was four months pregnant. "That you are."

He looked up and smiled at David and Claudia dancing. Today was their wedding and it had been a beautiful service and reception. Claudia's wishes were coming true. She was getting married and was two months pregnant. The women were so happy that they were pregnant at the same time.

Gia plopped down next to him. "Hey boss."

"Hey, where's Johnny?"

"He's dancing with Tracy." Gia said with a smirk.

"When are you going to say yes?" Liz asked. Johnny had asked Gia to marry him weeks before but she still hadn't given him an answer. It wasn't that she didn't love him but marriage scared the shit out of her.

"I don't understand why we can't just keep things the way they are."

"I guess you could but Gia, the boy is head over heels in love with you and wants to marry you. What are you afraid of exactly?"

Gia was used to being independent and on her own. All of this was an adjustment on her part. "I just need a little more time to get used to the idea."

Liz let it go. She didn't want to push Gia but she really hoped she would come around soon.

Jason smiled at Epiphany and Francis dancing. He had gotten to know her very well over the last few years. Francis doted on her and Epiphany spoiled him as well. They made a formidable couple. Claudia came over to the table and sat on Gia's lap. "I'm exhausted."

Gia grinned. "That's because you have been dancing for an hour straight. I told you to put those flats on."

"True. I should have listened."

Music started playing and Gia's eyes grew big. "I love this song."

Claudia groaned.

"Take your shoes off and let's go."

Claudia got up and kicked them off and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Liz thought of her wedding. They had did all they could to make it a small wedding but then it ended up growing and people from Genoa City came and Sonny got special permission to attend. Jeff walked her down the aisle. The reception was blast. Jason was a good sport about Dylan and Stitch dancing with her. It was so much fun.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked curiously.

"Our wedding."

He smiled. "It was a great day."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you for making me so happy Jason. I love you so much."

Jason kissed her again. "I love you more."

Five months later they welcomed a baby girl named Allyssa Grace Morgan. And a few months later, Claudia gave birth to Charles Giovanni Hayward. Shortly thereafter, Gia said yes.

Life was never perfect but they all had each other and made it work.

The End


End file.
